Lorcan & Lysander
by BrutieBoots
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are the twin sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander and sworn rivals. But in their fifth year, every boundary and prejudice will change.
1. Chapter One Lorcan

**Chapter One **

_September 1__st__ 2023_

Lorcan Scamander stalked through the corridors of the dormant Hogwarts Express, students bidding their parents farewell with teary eyes outside the softly puffing scarlet beast. He ran his teeth over the glistening silver ring that sat along the right of his bottom lip, shaking his collarbone-length wispy pale blonde tangles out of his ashen silver orbs as he went. He smoothed his elegant Slytherin robes about his tall, slender figure before sliding his hands into the deep pockets of his billowing cloak. He walked alongside Crispin Chang as he chattered on about Quidditch, boasting about his unrivalled seeker abilities. Crispin's raven tumbles crashed about his neck as he bounced at Lorcan's side, his Ravenclaw robes clinging to his well-built features as his emerald orbs glistened with a competitive glee.

"I think you forget, Crispin, that Slytherins _always _reign supreme. You have just about the same chance as winning the Quidditch Cup as a little Hufflepuff." Lorcan retorted at the boy of Chinese heritage shook his head furiously.

"Ha! Slytherin hasn't won in _years_. Now that James Potter has graduated from Gryffindor, we are the favourites to win. And let us not forgot that we have the _best_ looking seeker." Crispin grinned playfully, nudging his comrade humorously as they continued to chatter on.

"I had better make my way back to the Ravenclaw carriage." Crispin piped as Lorcan nodded in response, bidding his comrade farewell.

As the two separated to move to their respective house carriages, Lorcan passed a cluster of Hufflepuff second year females gathered about the end of the carriage, their starry eyes widening at the fifth year Slytherin in fear as they lowered their voices to whispers, averting their gazes from his. Lorcan felt a smirk tug at his lips in delight as he whipped passed the girls into the Slytherin carriage, hearing sighs of relief escape the young Hufflepuffs.

"Shut up you filthy little toe rag!" A shrill female shrieked as Lorcan rolled his eyes, moving towards the compartment from which the voice erupted.

He ripped the door open to see Serena Flint pointing her sleek ebony wand towards her twin brother, her pin straight ebony hair whipping about her waist furiously as her clouded over grey eyes glared at Silas Flint with fury. Her gaunt, pale features were framed by her dark tangles, her Slytherin robes falling about her frightfully thin, tall figure loosely.

"You _never _speak to me like that you rotten swine."

"Calm it, Serena." Lorcan hissed, rolling his eyes in irritation as she held her nose high in the air, waiting for her brother to weakly beg for forgiveness.

Silas Flint shook his head with a sarcastic dry laugh before his thin lips returned to their characteristic frown, decorated by black studded snakebites and angel bites, a glistening silver arrow bar pierced through his eyebrow. The candlelight framed his well-defined cheekbones as his long, spider-like fingers under his chin, tilting his pallid gaunt face up to meet his sister's glare. He combed a curtain of long dark hair out of his dark ashen eyes as the tumbles fell about his slender shoulders.

"Sit down, Serena," His dark voice hissed as he moved to his feet, matching her height exactly as his robes hung from his shoulders loosely, hiding his skeletal figure, "Don't try and play with the big boys."

He moved her wand from his face with the back of his hand before returning to his seat, Serena following suit with a scowl meeting her scarlet lips. The remainder of the compartment rolled their eyes in unison with Lorcan as he perched himself beside his oldest companion, Mackenzie Goyle.

"Good morning," She beamed, nudging him playfully as her dark chocolate tumbles fell about her shoulders in a waterfall of unruly curls.

Her large mocha eyes twinkled happily at Lorcan, her fair skin glistening beneath the candlelight as she flicked her slanted bangs out of her eyes softly. Her robes clung tightly to her well-defined figure, framing her alluring curves, earning her many hungry looks from males of any house affiliation. Lorcan smiled at her beautiful features before his eyes scanned the remainder of the compartment.

The seventh year Brayden Zabini sat alongside Silas Flint, his tall athletic build slouching against the corner of the compartment as his lips wore a smug smirk. His mocha skin was flawless, his almond-shaped hazel eyes framing Mackenzie's figure desirably. His right ear had a miniscule silver hoop threaded through the rim, his slender figures sporting several extravagant, elegantly carved silver rings.

Across from him sat his fellow seventh year, Scorpius Malfoy, a Dark Arts tome resting in his nimble fingers as his grey eyes darted about the tanned parchment skilfully. Sleek platinum blonde tangles fell about his neck, cascading over his pallid complexion as he read, framing his sharp, elfin features. Finally, the sixth year Aiden Xavier Cooper sat on the other side of Silas Flint, his silver eyes scanning the ceiling overhead as his lips were pursed together tightly. His pale complexion wore a stern expression, a couple of freckles dotted along the bridge of his pointed nose. His golden tangles clung to the nape of his neck, wisps of hair sticking up here and there, framing his pointed features.

"Kenzie, where is Tues?" Lorcan piped in confusion, searching for the final member of their exclusive trio.

"You know her, she left as soon as the crowd started pouring in..." She retorted with a grin.

"Of course," He chuckled gently, "I should have known.

"Who cares," Serena spat in irritation, "I don't even know _why _you two are so close with her. She is a complete _freak_."

"Shut it, Ser." Mackenzie growled furiously, "Or I will bloody hex you into oblivion."

"Tuesday is _our _closest and oldest friend." Lorcan added, narrowing his eyes at Serena, whipping his wand from his cloak, "If you're going to make us choose, trust me, you _are_ disposable."

The remainder of the compartment roared with snorts of laughter, Serena's cheeks blushing a deep crimson as she folded her arms over her chest, sulking furiously.

"She shouldn't even be a Slytherin..."

Lorcan rolled his eyes, ignoring the girl's comments, aware that the only reason for her actions was her bizarre claim over Mackenzie Goyle as _her _closest friend, not anyone else's. Brushing off the stiff atmosphere, he returned to the conversation, nudging Mackenzie with his elbow gently.

"Well, where is she?"

"I know..." Aiden chimed from the corner with a smirk, "She is in Albus Severus Potter's compartment. Now _he _should not be a Slytherin."


	2. Chapter Two Lysander

**Chapter Two**

Lysander Scamander dusted off his new Gryffindor robes, the elegant cloak crashing about his slender towering build as he moved through the buzzing corridors of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. His pale blonde tumbles fell to the small of his back, shimmering about his slim body as the strands that framed his ivory complexion were pinned back so that they met around the back of his head to form a large braid that fell down his back over his remaining curtain of platinum tangles, held in place by winding mahogany vines. His well-defined, elfin features were hugged by the candlelight of the rattling carriages, his deep sapphire almond-shaped eyes darting towards a compartment at the far end of the Gryffindor carriage.

The dark wooden door slid open with ease, the distinct stench of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans flooding Lysander's senses instantly.

"Hello!" Hugo Weasley greeted through a mouthful of chocolate, his mop of fiery red hair falling into his freckled complexion.

"Hugo," His seventh year sister, Rose Weasley hissed her bushy hair matching in colour as her almond shaped chocolate eyes met Hugo's royal blue ones, "Don't speak with your mouth full. It is disgusting."

"Why are you even here? Just to boss me around? Why don't you go get some friends of your own instead of hanging around mine?" Hugo growled after forcibly swallowing the mouthful.

"_Actually_, I am waiting for Addie. And everyone here apart from Lysander is _our s_family; you cannot claim ownership of _our _family. You imbecile." She retorted as Lysander slid onto the bench beside Lily Luna Potter.

Rose returned her attention to the young adult novel sitting in her hands, pursing her lips together in irritation at her brother. Lysander glanced at the two individuals across from them, Lily and Hugo's cousins Fred and Roxanne Weasley. Fred was the eldest, a seventh year, with bronzed skin and deep auburn hair that fell about his oval features in an unruly mess of tangles. Several freckles dotting along his nose and his eyes were a distinct dark jade with emerald highlights. Next to him, sat Roxanne Weasley, a fifth year, with ivory skin and tumbling raven locks that fell about her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face and dark, almost ebony, eyes; her appearance often caused rumours that she could _not _be a part of the notoriously redheaded Weasley clan. The only similarity between the two was their tall, athletic builds and their positions as Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Are you guys excited to be going back to Hogwarts?" Lysander piped, leaning back into the corner of the bench tranquilly.

"I am!" Lily squeaked her scarlet locks falling about her shoulder blades in a thick mane that framed her petite figure, "Now that James has graduated, I won't be the replacement seeker anymore!"

Her large bright brown eyes glistened with excitement as her rose petal lips spreading into a childish toothy grin. Roxanne laughed softly at her cousin's excitement whilst Lysander shook his head at her naivety.

"I think you forget that Elliot Wood works us like a slave driver," Lysander teased, ruffling her hair playfully, "Or maybe you're just excited to spend time with Liam McLagg-"

Before Lysander could finish his sentence, the door swung open enthusiastically, revealing a smirking figure. Liam McLaggen stood tall in the hatchway, his athletic build resting against the wooden frame smugly as he flicked his deep blonde tangles out of his dark golden eyes, the candlelight framing his attractive features.

"I would think it is the second reason. Isn't that right Lils?" He cooed, sauntering into the carriage and crashing onto the bench on the other side of Lily.

Before Lily could respond, Rose Weasley leapt to her feet as his older sister, Adolyn McLaggen, beckoned to her from the hallway. Her golden hair fell to her elbows in natural healthy spirals, scarlet and gold ribbons threaded through the tangles to match her House colours as her robes clung to her hourglass figure.

"Rosie! C'mon!" Adolyn squeaked as her almond-shaped light auburn eyes glistened with excitement as her full lips spread into a captivating smile.

Rose threaded her arm through Adolyn's with a smile, trotting down the hallway alongside her best friend.

"You know, sometimes I find your sisters," Fred gestured a thumb towards Liam and Hugo, "_Incredibly _creepy. I think it might be the skipping."

"Or maybe it's because Adolyn is dating James." Lysander sneered as Lily shot him a dirty glare, clenching her fists in fury.

"_Please_, do not mention that! James should date girls his own age and someone good enough for him." Lily growled as Liam frowned in irritation.

"Excuse me? My sister and I come from a privileged and bloody attractive family, your ratty little James is _lucky _to have Adolyn!" He hissed defensively as Lily folded her arms over her chest, sulking deeply, "And think of it this way, if they got married, we'd be brother and sister in law... How kinky."

"Lee." Lysander and Fred groaned in disgust as Roxanne cupped her hands over her ears in protest.

"Please, that is my cousin you are talking about." Roxanne hissed throwing a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's bean at Liam in revolt.

"Don't worry, I would _never _date a rotten squid like Liam." Lily sneered, raising her nose in the air proudly, "So he had better that those horrific thoughts out of that thick head of his."

"C'mon, Lils," He whispered threading an arm around her shoulders playfully, "We all know you don't mean that. You cannot deny I am a beast at Quidditch; I should join the British league. I bet the offers will come flooding in once I am eighteen."

"Ha!" Lily snorted with laughter before slapping his arm away from her, "We all know that Elliot Wood is the _best_ Quidditch player at this school. The only reason you were keeper last year is because he took up chaser after Spinnet's injury. He _saved _the team whilst you celebrated like a moron. Besides, his father is a _professional _Quidditch player. Elliot has the genes for Quidditch by default."

Liam's cheeks flushed beetroot as he folded his arms over his chest, leaping across the carriage to the opposite bench. He narrowed his golden eyes at Lily furiously as Fred and Roxanne giggled feverishly.

"Gone to lick your wounds then, Lee?" Lysander prodded with a small smirk, his curved jaw resting upon his hands, his fingers curled into fists to make a solid platform.

"Shut it, Scamander." He hissed in response as Roxanne nudged him with her elbow light-heartedly.

"Oh, come off it, Liam. You can't take what you dish out." She beamed, combing a stray strand of ebony out of her eyes as Liam shook his head furiously.

"I can too."

"Oh, that's mature." Lily growled as Lysander rolled his eyes, hushing his friends softly.

"How's about we all put the knives away and calm down? We've been on the train for barely twenty minutes." He piped whilst running a hand through his long platinum blonde locks.

Suddenly the compartment door swung open, startling the occupiers as a towering figure loomed in the doorway. Elliot Finley Wood wore a small smile on his lips, his large teal eyes sparkling with a maniacal look as he folded his arms over his chiselled chest. He moved his well-built, burly stature into the room as he held a commanding presence about himself as he shook his shaggy dark mahogany hair out of his defined features.

"Scamander, Weasley one and two, McLaggen, and Potter," His voice boomed loudly, "Get to my compartment _now_! We must begin Quidditch strategies _immediately_, if we want to win the Quidditch Cup!"


	3. Chapter Three Lorcan

**Chapter Three**

"Would anyone care to bleeding explain to me _why _Tuesday is with the pathetic Potter boy?" Lorcan sneered as his eyebrows knitted together sharply, narrowing his ashen eyes into dark slits.

"Look at it this way," Serena Flint sneered as her scarlet lips formed a vicious smirk, "Pitiful Potter is the only other person who can tolerate that absolute _freak_."

"I thought we told you to shut it, Flint," He growled in response, "Just because Tuesday has a higher mental capacity that a bloody snail, or yourself, doesn't make her a freak."

An uncomfortable silence settled about the compartment, suffocating the occupiers into bitter stillness, Serena folding her long, simian arms over her poorly developed chest, her figure resembling that of a pubescent male. Lorcan tugged back the sleeve of his uniform, glancing over the dark watch that hugged his wrist before clearing his throat.

"We won't be at Hogwarts for a couple of hours. I am going to go find Tuesday and tell Potter to bugger off and scurry on back to his Gryffindor mates." He glanced towards the dark haired girl at his side, smiling softly, "Are you going to join me, Kenzie?"

Mackenzie's gaze snapped up, her large dark eyes meeting his as her dark chocolate, unruly curls whipped about her shoulders at the sudden movement. She nodded her head softly as her cherry blossom lips spread into a wide grin, revealing her straight rows of pearly teeth.

"_What_?" Serena's shrill voice interrupted the pair as she whined furiously, "You two _can't _go, just to find _that _girl. She's bleeding perfectly fine with the Potter prat."

"Grow the hell up." Lorcan hissed as she flicked a limp strand of pin-straight charcoal out of her dull, clouded over eyes.

Her crimson lips pushed outwards into a pout as she sulked over his response, her brother rolling his dark mercury silver eyes as his thin lips twisted into a wide frown, the studs pierced through the left and right side of both his upper and bottom lip glistening wildly.

"Why is Mackenzie going?" He sneered, glaring up at the pair through his curtains of long dark tumbles, "Why don't _you _grow up? You two aren't joined at the bleeding hip."

"Silas," Lorcan scowled as a mischievous smirk spread about his lips, the ring pierced through his bottom lip shimmering darkly, "Why don't you keep your little fantasies to yourself?"

Silas' long, gaunt face snapped up as his pallid, well-defined cheeks became stained with an uneven scarlet, his eyes darting from Mackenzie to Lorcan. The bystanders in the compartment stifled their laughter at his expense, earning themselves furious glares from the mortified fifth year Slytherin. He twisted his elongated, spider-like fingers into feeble fists as his glare dropped to the floor in defeat, Mackenzie glancing about the compartment with a look of utter confusion spreading about her beautiful features.

"What do you mea-" She squeaked as a pair of arms whipped around her waist, lifting her from her seat powerfully.

Lorcan grinned, holding her minuscule, yet hour-glass shaped body with a cheerful ease as she flailed her limbs about furiously. He clasped a hand over her soft lips before moving from the room, his second arm safely secured around her miniature, waist as he swept to the compartment door. Silas growled to himself in jealous irritation as Lorcan dragged his stunning comrade through the compartment doorway, Serena mirroring her kin's look of livid disdain.

"_Please_, put me down!" Mackenzie squealed, biting back her loud, obnoxious laugh as Lorcan tickled the buds of his fingers over her waist.

"Only if you laugh for me, I do love that little snort of yours." He commanded as they reached the final compartment of the carriage.

"Never!" She shrieked before he reluctantly lowered her to the ground, her face at level with his slender chest.

"Thank you very much for that." She growled, punching him playfully in the upper arm as he forced back the weak wooden door to the quiet compartment.

Inside sat two individuals, their heads buried in Defence Against the Dark Arts tomes as the female slammed her book shut, glancing up at the intruders. The introverted Tuesday Ophelia Rue felt her pallid, curved lips spread into a subtle smile at the sight of her comrades, her almond-shaped lavender orbs twinkling with delight as they were framed by thickly applied charcoal. Sunlight poured through the uncovered window, crashing over her ivory-skinned heart-shaped face, hugging her defined cheek bones alluringly. Her uneven, short, layered raven tangles fell about her slanted chin, the ends flicking out in various directions as a fringe of slanted bangs sliced across her forehead, tickling slightly over her left eye. A collection of glistening studs and rings were splattered over her slightly pointed ears, decorating over the rim and cartilage.

"Good morning." She beamed, scrambling from her seat to embrace Lorcan tightly before gesturing for Mackenzie to do the same, "I have missed you two like an acromantula misses human flesh."

"And I have missed that wonderful charm of yours." Mackenzie replied sarcastically yet her lips wore a light-hearted grin.

Lorcan beamed with delight before his glimmering silver orbs skated towards the boy who had sat opposite his female comrade, his ashen eyes flashing darkly as his lips twisted into an exaggerated frown. A book entitled 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' was perched in his nimble fingers, written by none other than Lorcan's own great grandfather, Newt Scamander. The seventh year Slytherin, Albus Severus Potter, felt Lorcan's glare upon him, his distinct, almond-shaped bright emerald eyes darting up to meet the darkened ashen orbs that narrowed towards him. He shook his head of untidy jet black tangles, his Slytherin robes crashing about his tall, slender body elegantly.

"Yes, Mister Scamander?" He hissed in a patronising tone, rolling his jade eyes in aggravation as his gaze returned to the tome that rested in his grasp.

"Well, _Al_, I was wondering what you are doing with _our _friend," He sneered, Tuesday sighing to herself softly.

"Why don't you just head on back to your Gryffindor twats?" Mackenzie scowled as she linked her arm through Tuesday's possessively.

"What on earth are you two on abo-" Lorcan interrupted Tuesday harshly as his tone became that of scolding.

"You, Miss Tuesday Ophelia Rue, should _not _be spending time with the likes of Potter..."


	4. Chapter Four Lysander

**Chapter Four**

"Julia Zinch," Headmaster Frampton chimed as his elegant, deep violet coloured, velvet robes tumbled about his towering, slender build, "Gryffindor!"

The first year girl beamed with delight, her fair-skinned rounded features splattered in bronze freckles as she scurried towards the Gryffindor table, her mane of unruly golden brown curls bounced about her shoulders chaotically. The students dotted about Lysander roared with cheer as they smoothed out their Gryffindor robes with pride, the Slytherin table buzzing with vicious sneers at the pitiful bout of first years sorted into their rival house. The headmaster quietened the crowds, unruly, lustrous tumbles of dark curls crashing about his shoulders as he greeted the student body, his deep jade eyes shimmering with joy.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He beamed in a warm, comforting voice, "Before we can begin our feast, I would like to announce that this Saturday all extracurricular activities and the remainder of announcements will be held until after the banquet. With that in mind, please, begin your feast!"

Large platters of delectable food appeared on the extravagant, expensive plates that were sprinkled across each table. Lysander felt his stomach grumble hungrily as his eyes skated over the delicious dishes before him, roast beef, succulent pork, roast potatoes, steak cooked to perfection, glazed carrots, fried chicken, and many other dishes.

"Those Slytherins are such pigs," Lily growled as her eyebrows knitted together over her bright auburn eyes, "I can barely believe you and Lorcan can share the same genetics. Especially considering how lovely your parents are."

Hugo Weasley nodded with frantic agreement, his mop of fiery red tangles bouncing about as he shovelled more food into his mouth, spluttering crumbs about the silver plate beneath his chin.

"Hugo..." Roxanne scolded in disgust, running a hand through her dark tumbles before returning to her conversation with her elder brother.

"Although," Hugo piped after forcibly swallowing the bundle of unidentified meats, his sky blue eyes shifting towards the boy to Lily's left, "All Slytherins aren't so bad, I mean look at Al."

Lysander's gaze averted to Lily's older brother, many first years whispering in confusion at the boy sitting at the Gryffindor table drenched in Slytherin robes. His distinct emerald, almond-shaped eyes darted up to glare at his head of house through his unruly mop of raven tangles, the Potions teacher rolling his eyes in disapproval. Albus' gaze returned to his meat as he shifted the food about his plate with his cutlery in disinterest, his shoulders slumping forward as he shrugged softly.

"I honestly hate my house-mates..." He growled as Lily rubbed a hand over his back comfortingly, leaning her head against her brother's slender shoulders, "They are all rude, vain, and quite frankly irritating morons."

"What about Tuesday Rue?" Lysander piped, his eyes darting towards the timid, dark haired girl that was huddled upon the end of the table beside his twin brother, Lorcan Scamander, "My brother's friend? I thought you didn't mind her."

"I suppose... She is _very _quiet..." Albus mused in response, following Lysander's gaze before narrowing his eyes darkly, "Although her taste in friends is pretty poor."

"Well you were _obviously _put in that damn house of freaks for a reason," Liam McLaggen muttered, "Perhaps you should _try _and make friends with them."

"Shut it, McLaggen!" Lily howled, curling her petite hands into feeble fists, punching him in the arm as a playful smile tugged at her cherry blossom lips.

Lysander's sapphire eyes widened as he watched her curiously as bubbles of laughter escaped her lips whilst Liam whispered to her humorously. A knowing smirk crept across Lysander's lips as she rolled her eyes dismissively, ignoring his mocking expression.

Suddenly, Lysander felt an uncomfortable itch spread across his fair flesh as his eyes darted towards the Slytherin table through his tumbling platinum curtains. His azure blue orbs fixated on a pair of dull, clouded over ashen eyes that were framed by stumpy, short dark eyelashes. Lysander blinked vigorously in confusion, but surely enough the pure-blooded, fifth year Slytherin, Serena Veridian Flint, was gazing straight at him with an unidentifiable expression. Her dark robes hung from her slender shoulders loosely, barely touching her tall, dangerously thin body that resembled that of an adolescent male. Her gaunt, pale-skinned face was framed by long, matte dark tangles that fell to her waist in a pin-straight tumble. Her cheeks were hollow and colourless as if she were a corpse, her sharp, pointed chin resting in her nimble, skeletal hands as her full, shapely lips were a glossy scarlet, forming the only colour on her pallid, monotonic features.

His gaze averted to the pair on her side as she growled in jealousy, his eyes settling on his brother, Lorcan Scamander. His billowing Slytherin robes crashed about his tall, slender build as he placed a slice of roast beef in his mouth, the end of his silver fork lingering in between his pale, shapely lips momentarily before returning to the shimmering plate. A glistening silver ring was pierced through the right side of the bottom lip, his tongue running over the piercing shortly after swallowing his mouthful of food, before his lips moved into a toothy grin, laughter escaping his lips at a side-splitting comment his comrades must have made. Lorcan's wispy pale blonde tangles crashed about his slanted collarbone, framing his handsome face as his large, glistening silver orbs were focused on Mackenzie Goyle.

She was incredibly beautiful, every male knew it, regardless of their house affiliation and even Lysander knew it as his eyes framed her figure. The half-blooded fifth year grinned at her comrades, her gaze lingering on Lorcan in admiration before dropping to her plate as her cheeks blushed deep scarlet. She was miniscule in height for fifteen, yet her figure was finely defined with alluring curves that her dark uniform clung to flatteringly. Her fair-skinned features shimmered under the candlelight of the dining hall as her large, mocha brown orbs darted from one companion to another as she giggled softly, her deep rose petal lips wearing a small smile. She ran a hand through her soft, dark chocolate tangles that crashed over her shoulders in a waterfall of large, unruly curls that suited her beautiful features adequately, a dark fringe of slanted bangs sweeping across her forehead, skimming over her captivating eyes. She tilted her head to the side as Lysander caught sight of several glistening silver studs running through the edge of her ear as a single, ebony bar was pierced diagonally through the cartilage.

"What are you looking at?" Roxanne whispered in confusion, attempting to follow his gaze before Lysander's sight snapped to fixate on her defined facial features.

"Nothing... Nothing at all..."


	5. Chapter Five Lorcan

**Chapter Five**

Aiden Cooper roared with obnoxious laughter, slamming his palms over the sleek dining table as his golden tangles crashed about the nape of his curved neck energetically. Eyes shifted towards the sixth year Slytherin as he pinched the bridge of his nose that was dotted in freckles, his ashen eyes darting to Serena as he barked with laughter once again, his pale-skinned features twisting into a mischievous smirk.

"Well, Serry, I had no idea you were _so _interested in the table of Gryffindor twats." He sneered as Serena's gaze snapped to him, her scarlet lips folding into a frown.

"Bugger off, Cooper!" She snarled furiously, her skeletal fingers curling into miniscule fists as her clouded over eyes narrowed into dark slits.

Laughter of mockery exploded about her comrades as they followed her gaze, fixating on Lysander Scamander. Her head snapped up to glare at those around her, her limp, matte black hair whipping about her skeletal, pallid figure as her slender, gaunt face twisted with fury. Mackenzie barked with hilarious laughter, snorting involuntarily as her lustrous dark chocolate curls bounced about her slender shoulders.

"Wow, Serena!" She snarled as her large mocha eyes fixated on the tall girl at her side, "Don't you have _any _taste? What happened to 'all Gryffindors are twats'?"

"I wasn't looking at anyone!" Serena shrieked louder than she intended, gaining the curious gazes of various bystanders, "Shut up, all of you!"

"I would hope you weren't looking at _anyone_." Lorcan piped, rolling his glistening silver orbs in disgust as he ran his rose tongue over the glistening ring in the right of his bottom lip, "Trust me, Flint, you would have better luck at success chasing after the bleeding Giant Squid in Hogwarts Lake."

"I was _not _looking at _anyone_! Get that through your bloody thick heads!" She howled as Lorcan ran a hand through his platinum tangles in disbelief, the tumbles crashing about his collarbone, "Anyway, all of us know that Brayden has a thing for those innocent little Gryffindors... Even a particular redheaded Weasley..."

Lorcan's gaze drifted towards the seventh year, Brayden Zabini whose gaze had darted to the tabletop as he folded his large hands into a platform on which to rest his curved chin upon, glistening silver rings decorating his hands. His shapely lips pursed together as his almond-shaped hazel orbs narrowed into dark slits, shrugging off the gazes that had fallen upon him. His tall, lean athletic build was hugged by his billowing Slytherin robes as the candlelight of the room poured over his handsome, chocolate brown features, framing his well-defined visage. He ran a free hand over his shaven head before running the bud of his fingers over a small silver hoop that decorated his curved right ear.

"What do you want?" He snarled, glaring at Serena viciously before rolling his eyes and returning his attention to his meal, slowly nibbling on a piece of crackling skin from the roast pork, "I have no such interests in those filthy Weasleys."

"Sure," Mackenzie beamed knowingly, her cherry blossom lips spreading into a captivating smile, "Whatever you say, Brayden. Anyway, Serena was the one drooling over Lysander. I honestly do not know why, everyone knows that Lorcan is clearly the superior twin."

Silas snarled with jealous irritation, his dark eyes dragging from Mackenzie to Lorcan and back. He shook his shoulder-length curtains of dark tumbles out of his gaunt, pallid features as he tugged his Slytherin robes about his skeletal build in aggravation. His thin lips spread into a deeper frown as the four dark studded piercings on either side of his lips glinted darkly.

"_What_?" He spat as Mackenzie blushed a deep crimson, brushing her slanted bangs out of her large twinkling eyes nervously.

"Nothing..." She replied hugging her well-defined figure anxiously as Silas' face contorted with fury.

"I'm the superior twin, am I, Kenzie?" Lorcan teased as she elbowed him in the ribs furiously, burying her beautiful face in her dainty hands, Lorcan raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Shut it." She spat, pinching her face together defiantly, "Don't get so up yourself. I never said you were superior to everyone, all I did was bleeding compare you to a filthy Gryffindor."

"Good evening." A voice squeaked from behind the pair, Tuesday sliding her curvaceous figure onto the bench beside Mackenzie, eyes darting towards the intruder.

Mackenzie sighed in relief, silently thanking her dear companion for relieving her of her embarrassment. Tuesday shifted uncomfortably in her seat underneath the glares of those about her, her well-layered raven tangles crashing about her curved jaw unevenly. Her heart-shaped face twisted with irritation as the light framed her defined cheek bones and thin, pale-coloured lips. She flicked her slanted bangs out of her left eye, glaring furiously as her ivory pale skin burnt a pale rose colour.

"Haven't you prats got something better to look at?" She growled her almond-shaped violet eyes lined with thick charcoal darting up to glare at those about her as Mackenzie rubbed a hand over her back, glaring at Serena as she opened her mouth to make a rude comment.

"Don't even bother, Serena." Mackenzie muttered defensively as Silas chuckled darkly.

"Maybe if you didn't bring the little freak to our gathering, she wouldn't have to bother." He snarled as Lorcan rolled his eyes in aggravation.

"Shut up, Flint."

"I will say what I want, when I want, Scamander." He retorted before his glare returned to Tuesday, "Why does it matter? Is the little lonely freak going to cry? I don't even know why she is in Slytherin, or even Hogwarts, I bet she is a filthy little squib."

Tuesday's hands curled into fists as her eyebrows knitted together over her narrowing lavender orbs.

"Oh yes, Flint. I'm a bloody squib. That's a _really _intelligent insult. I'm sure you used the utmost brain capacity over that." She growled with a dark smirk, "Try not to hurt yourself, you bleeding imbecile. Keep your little fantasies about my magical abilities and my companions to yourself... And hey, at least my parents weren't everyone else's rejects..."

She nodded towards Scorpius Malfoy before grinning, aware that Pansy Parkinson, the twins' mother was one of the many girls Draco Malfoy had tossed aside cheerfully. Scorpius roared with laughter, clapping a hand around Tuesday's shoulder proudly as Silas and Serena's faces pinched together with irritation. Mackenzie and Lorcan grinned proudly as Lorcan ruffled a hand through Tuesday's dark tangles.

"Oh my, we really do love you, Tues." Mackenzie beamed before poking her rose tongue out at the twins.

Tuesday smiled weakly, glancing about herself as Lorcan followed her gaze. She began to notice the many lusting eyes upon Mackenzie, the glances of furiously jealous females that glared furiously. Lorcan smiled softly as his companion became notably uncomfortable once again whilst Mackenzie remained blissfully unaware of the many eyes falling upon her.

"I think Kenzie is just used to it." He whispered as Tuesday smiled briefly.

"Why do people have to gawk? It is really rude... And Kenzie is not some prize to just drool over."

Headmaster Frampton called for the attention of the buzzing students, his dark curls bouncing about his extravagantly robed shoulders.

"I would like to let all students know that Quidditch has been cancelled for the season." He beamed as groans of distress exploded throughout the crowd, "I know this is not ideal, but all will be explained on October thirtieth. Now please, head back to the common rooms. All first years must remain with a prefect for a guide. Thank you and have a wonderful year."


	6. Chapter Six Lysander

**Chapter Six**

_September 2__nd 2023  
_

Lysander walked alongside his fifth year Gryffindor comrades, his platinum blonde tangles falling to his lower back, pinned back in an array of braids held in place with auburn vines. The gathering moved towards the greenhouses located below the two main Bell Towers of the Hogwarts Castle, clashing with the remainder of the fifth year Gryffindor students.

"I cannot believe Frampton has _cancelled _Quidditch." Liam growled as he folded his arms over his well-built chest in aggravation, "What on earth could be a bloody good reason for this?"

"Stop whining." Lysander retorted, rolling his large sapphire blue orbs sarcastically.

"It's getting annoying." Lily added, flicking her fiery scarlet tangles out of her deep chocolate eyes, "I am just as upset as you are, Lee. I was really excited to try out for primary seeker, but Headmaster Frampton has a good reason for cancelling Quidditch. We'll just have to wait and see what it is."

Hugo and Roxanne nodded in agreement as the group sauntered through the entrance to the Hogwarts greenhouses, the fifth year Ravenclaws already stuffed within the room, awaiting the arrival of the Gryffindors with whom they shared Herbology. Herbology was a particular favourite of Lysander's, the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi. It would be his favourite if it were not for Care of Magical Creatures. Crispin Chang emerged from the crowd, swearing a large, captivating grin as he shook his raven tangles out of his large emerald eyes. His features were tinged with a Chinese heritage as his Ravenclaw robes clung to his well-built, athletic figure.

"Hello." He greeted the group, Lysander shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot as his brother's friend approached them.

Lily Potter smiled at her comrade, her fiery mane fluttering about her petite figure as she embraced the Ravenclaw fondly.

"I guess you heard Quidditch is cancelled." Crispin grinned as she nodded softly, "You had better thank Frampton, you have narrowly escaped an embarrassing defeat at my hands."

"Oh in your dreams." She giggled as he ruffles her hair playfully.

"Chang, don't you think you should scurry on back to your own house? Or better yet, that twat of a Slytherin friend you have." Liam growled furiously, flicking a stray golden strand from his dark golden orbs.

"Calm down, McLaggen." He replied before smiling at Lily softly, "I'll see you in the library after class."

Liam muttered to himself in irritation as the Herbology professor entered the room, a large grin spreading across his features.

"Good morning students!" Professor Neville Longbottom beamed in a large booming voice, "Welcome to fifth year Herbology."

The crowd muttered in response as the professor chuckled deeply, his golden blonde tangles bouncing about his round face in a tumble of curls. His short, plump build was hugged by a pair of velvet, mustard coloured robes as he grinned at his students jovially.

"I guess we are all still a bit drowsy from the summer holidays." He grinned, "We will take things slowly today. However, do not expect me to go this easy on you from now on."

* * *

"Lily, Lysander," Professor Longbottom interrupted the students' work with a curious look, "How have your parents been?"

"Mum and dad are doing wonderfully. James is just sitting around the house still, but daddy is trying to get him a job at the Ministry."

"I thought James wanted to travel?" The professor inquired as Lily giggled softly.

"His ideas rarely last over a week. I think he just needs a good push from dad."

"What about your parents, Lysander? How is Luna doing?" Lysander knitted his eyebrows together, finding it bizarre to hear someone refer to his mother by her first name.

"Everything is going well. Mother is publishing _another _book with my father, it's sweet I guess, although somewhat embarrassing. They're husband and wife, best friends, and colleagues. Are you coming to the New Year's party at Lily's parents' home?" He replied as he scribbled down the answer to the final question that was assigned by Professor Longbottom.

"Of course! Hannah and I would not miss it for the world." Lysander's features contorted with concentration as he recalled Hannah Abbott, Professor Longbottom's wife.

He had met her for the first time at the Leaky Cauldron, the pub she owned and lived in. A motherly aura fluttered about the blonde haired female, her hair pulled back in a tight plait that fell down her back as she had greeted Lysander with a warm embrace.

"How are Hannah and Margaret doing?" Lysander inquired as Professor Longbottom smiled fondly upon the thought of his daughter.

"They are wonderful; the Leaky Cauldron really makes Hannah happy. Maggie is beyond excited for her eleventh birthday next year, everyday she states that she is one step closer to Hogwarts." He replied, pulling out a picture of the young girl with golden hair pulled into loose pigtails out of his pocket, "Hannah is a little upset that she won't spend as much time with Maggie, but she's one hundred percent sure that she will be sorted into Hufflepuff, like Hannah. I have tried arguing Gryffindor, but you never really win an argument with your wife."

"Maggie is getting so big!" Lily beamed as she scanned her eyes over the photo, "She looks just like Hannah; she is adorable."

"Thank you, Lily." Professor Longbottom smiled, collecting Lysander and Lily's written work before continuing their conversation, "Are you kids bummed about Quidditch? I remember your fathers, Lily and Hugo, and your mother Lily, used to _love _Quidditch. Luna and I would watch their matches, Luna would even commentate them sometimes. I'm sure she'd love to see you play, Lysander."

"Liam has not stopped sulking over the cancellation of Quidditch," Lily sneered, nudging the working boy with her elbow playfully, "I was really hoping to make primary seeker this year. But I am incredibly excited to find out what has caused this cancellation."

"I am not sulking." Liam retorted, whipping his nose high in the air proudly, "I just knew we would have had the cup in the bag, the Slytherins are far too vain to work in sync and they were our biggest competition. And with Lily as seeker, we had no chance of losing."

Lily blushed furiously, burying her face behind her vibrant curtains of ginger. Lysander caught this out of the corner of his eye, his lips curving into a knowing smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Lily is a strong seeker, but Ravenclaw was looking very strong." Crispin piped happily, "I would have looked forward to butting heads with Lily as seeker as of course, she would make primary seeker."

She blushed darker scarlet in colour, smiling softly as she whispered in appreciation. Professor Longbottom grinned at the children before the bell chimed harmonically, dismissing the buzzing fifth year students from class.


	7. Chapter Seven Lorcan

**Chapter Seven**

The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins piled into the room that was decorated by various statues of dangerous beasts, a skeleton suspended overhead. Lorcan perched himself behind a desk towards the front of the classroom, excited for his favourite class as Tuesday and Mackenzie appeared at his sides, taking their seats happily. Tuesday retrieved her quill, dipping it into her ebony ink and running it over a bare piece of parchment, drawing various artistic shapes with a small smirk on her lips whilst Mackenzie rested her curved chin in her hands, curling her fingers into fists beneath her jaw. Her Slytherin robes clung to her curvaceous figure as her large mocha-coloured orbs slid shut tranquilly, her rose lips pursed together softly. Her dark chocolate tumbles bounced about her shoulders in a waterfall of unruly curls as she flicked a stray ringlet out of her face, the tangles tickling over her subtle, fair-skinned features.

Lorcan's ashen orbs peered through their peripherals, catching sight of the Flint twins behind them. Serena Flint sat with her flat, masculine torso held high, one arm resting on the tabletop whilst the other was propped up on its elbow, her thin fingers curled into a fist beneath her sharp, pointed chin. She pallid in colour, gaunt face was focused on Tuesday as her dull, grey eyes narrowed into furiously slits as if she were attempted to burn holes in the back of her fellow Slytherin's head. Her long matter black tangles fell about her waist in limp, pin-straight drapes as her crimson lips pursed together, forming a sour frown. Silas Flint sat hunched over the desk, his dangerously skeletal figure hidden beneath his billowing Slytherin robes as his tall, gaunt face was hidden behind his long, charcoal black curtains of hair that fell about his slim shoulders, shadowing his high, well-defined cheek bones. His ghostly pale skin was illuminated in the candlelight of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom as his thin, pallid lips straightened into an unemotional line as his snake and angel bite piercings twinkled darkly. His dark ashen, almost black, eyes framed by deep charcoal eyeliner were fixated on Mackenzie as his tongue ran over his colourless lips hungrily, ignoring Lorcan's glare of disapproval.

"The Flint boy is bloody creepy, isn't he?" Tuesday whispered, nudging Lorcan with the deep grey feather of her handmade quill, "I bet the girl doesn't even realise I know she is attempting to set the back of my head ablaze with her pathetic little glare."

"You have no idea how creepy he can be," He replied stifling a giggle at Serena's expense, "You should be thankful you do not share a dorm with him..."

"What are you two talking about?" Mackenzie piped, tilting her head to the side in confusion as she lifted an eyebrow up suspiciously.

Her waterfall of dark curls poured over her shoulders, draping over her collarbone to tickle over her well-developed chest that often made boys gawk hungrily. Lorcan smiled widely, patting his short comrade on the head patronisingly whilst Tuesday pursed her lips together, returning to her work.

"It's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over." He teased as Mackenzie slapped his hand away furiously.

"Oh, piss off-"

"Language, Miss Goyle." The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor interrupted, sweeping into the room with an aura of grace about him.

Professor Reynold Piece had been the professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts since just after the completion of the Second Wizarding War, earning the disbelief of many students who had constantly watched professor after professor leave the position after solely one year of recruitment. On occasion, when Professor Piece was unavailable, Harry Potter would see over his class as a Guest Professor, earning ogling looks of various fans and sneers from various Slytherins, ultimately embarrassing his trio of children with his visit.

Professor Piece called for the attention of the class, his golden brown locks pulled back loosely in a tumble of unruly curls as his almond-shaped, fiery amber eyes scanned the classroom for any absent individuals. Extravagant, darkly coloured robes clung to his tall, well-built body as he retrieved a large, dark board on which to write.

"Students, please take out a quill and bare piece of parchment," He boomed as the crowd obeyed submissively, "I will dictate and you will take notes to the best of your abilities."

His elegant handwriting smoothed over the board, forming the word _Acromantula_. He clapped his hands together as a smirk met his curved, shapely lips, his gaze skimming over the students to ensure they were prepared for his lecture.

"An acromantula is a species of spider that is notably large in adult size," He began, "These arachnids are native to the rainforest of Southeast Asia, notably Borneo. These creatures are believed to be a wizard-bred species, can anyone guess why?"

Various unsure hands crept into the air as the professor's eyes settled upon Lorcan who smirked knowingly.

"Lorcan Scamander..."

"Arcomantulas are thought to have been bred to guard dwellings or treasures hoardes and were, obviously, created before the ban on experimental breeding in 1965." Lorcan retorted before his eyes returned to his notes, Mackenzie whispering a soft congratulations.

"Very good, Lorcan. Ten points to Slytherin." The professor announced before continuing his lecture, "As Lorcan stated, these creatures were created before 1965. Their first recorded appearance was in 1794 due to an attack on a wizard in Southeast Asia.

"Acromantulas have eight eyes, as they are arachnids, and are noted to be highly intelligent, even capable of human speech. Physically, these creatures are typically covered in thick black fur with a leg spa of up to fifteen feet. They possess a set of large fangs that contain a highly toxic venom which is potent even for a short time after death. It is worthy to note that the female is usually larger than the male and can lay up to one hundred, soft, beach-ball sized eggs at a time. These eggs are classed as Class A Non-Tradeable Material.

"The eggs hatch within six to eight weeks and it must be noted that these animals are also cannibalistic. They eat live prey of mammals or their own dead or dying kin, however they are noted to have a particular taste for human flesh, making them a notable wizard killer in the Ministry of Magic's classification of beasts. Would anyone possibly be able to guess the etymology of their name, acromantula? Yes, Hugo Weasley."

"The name acromantula, I would think, is made up of two Latin and English words, _acro _and _mantula_. Acro means high or peak, resembling the large proportions of their species and the fact that they form their expansive webs within the tree tops. And mantula is an English word for tarantula, a notably large spider in the Muggle world." Hugo replied, earning himself a glare from various Slytherins as the professor awarded Gryffindor points with a smile.

"Correctly stated by Mister Weasley, the acromantulas form their webs high within tree tops of forests and there is believed to be a colony of acromantulas deep within the Forbidden Forest, causing the Ministry to dub our forest a reserve for various species. But, there is no need to worry students; we are completely protected on the Hogwarts grounds.

"However, as this is Defence Against the Dark Arts, I would like to introduce you to the Arania Exumai curse which is the most effect _legal _curse to use against an acromantula if ever presented with one..."

As Professor Piece continued his lecture, Lorcan's eyes skated towards his brother, Lysander and his companions as they rambled on to one another irritatingly. Lorcan smirked darkly as he hexed Lysander's ink, causing the pot to burst over the nattering Gryffindors. Chuckles exploded throughout the room as the professor rolled his eyes, conjuring a collection of towels for the filthy students.


	8. Chapter Eight Lysander

**Chapter Eight**

Lysander Scamander was perched upon his bed; the duvet a deep scarlet lined with golden sheets as he leant against the mahogany headboard, his figure slouched slightly backwards. His platinum tangles had been tucked behind his curved ears out of his porcelain features, tumbling about the small of his slender back that was encased in silken, dark scarlet pyjamas. A leather bound tome sat in his slim hands, his nimble fingers curled about the edges as he turned the page softly, his eyes trickling over the ebony print, the window behind him pulled open in order for the subtle sounds of the nocturnal wilderness to whisper over the tranquil fifth year. Lysander's Gryffindor robes were neatly folded upon the trunk that sat at the foot of his bed, prepared to be worn the following day.

Hugo Weasley lay sprawled across his bed, his duvet wrapped tightly about his body as he snored obnoxiously, his mop of fiery scarlet tangles whipped about his limp facial features as a minuscule pool of drool collected along his bottom lip. On the bed closest to Hugo sat their final roommate, a quite fifth year Gryffindor with incredibly short, raven black hair and bronzed features. He lay in a foetal position, his duvet tucked around his waist as his arms hugged his torso softly.

The entrance to the fifth year dormitory was ripped from its frame as Liam McLaggen stormed inwards, a damp, ivory towel threaded around his neck as his soaking, sandy blonde tangles matted down to his fair-skinned features. The ends of his bangs tickled over the edges of his dark, golden eyes as they were narrowed sourly, his arms folded over his tall, athletically built torso as he kicked the door shut behind him. A pair of loose-fitting, cotton trousers hung about his legs, tied tightly upon his hips to ensure they remained in place as he stormed to his bed, thrusting his robes onto the mattress carelessly.

"Good shower?" Lysander teased playfully, "Would you mind putting a shirt on, Lee? I get that you love your body, but that doesn't mean I have to."

"Oh cheer up, Ly." He replied with a wide, vain smirk, "Besides, these are for the ladies."

He gestured towards his stomach before running the towel over his hair, forcibly drying off the golden mop as he leant against the post of his bed. Lysander's sapphire eyes returned to the novel that rested in his grasp as his roommate grunted to himself in irritation.

"Herbology was just painful today," Liam snarled, breaking the silence as Lysander rolled his eyes knowingly, "That Crispin Chang just makes my blood boil. He needs to stop bothering Lils, everyone knows she is _mine_. And how can she even look at that prat? He is so vain."

"So are you, Lee..." He replied with a grin as Liam snorted in disbelief.

"But he also thinks he is just about the best Quidditch player to grace this planet." He retorted with a pout.

"So do you, Lee." Liam's upper lip twitched furiously as his hands curled into fists.

"Do me a favour, Ly? Shut up." He growled in response, tossing the towel over his shoulder onto the end of his bed, "I am almost glad there is no Quidditch this year, at least it keeps that rotten Chang away from _my _Lily and that bloody Elliot Wood."

"Oh yeah, because _everyone _knows he is after her _too_." Lysander replied sarcastically, rolling his glittering electric blue eyes mockingly.

"Of course he is! Are you blind, Ly? Why do you think he was so excited for Quidditch this year? It's not different from any year, _except _Lily would be primary seeker." He exclaimed, waving a finger in the air as he blathered on dramatically, "Which means she would attend _every_ practice, _every _meeting... And say one evening Wood asks her to stay late, perhaps for a little extra practice. Then bam! He has taken her from me."

"I may be blind, Lee," Lysander hissed returning to his book dismissively, "But you, sir, are crazy."

"I don't understand this." He grunted, perching himself upon his bed that sat opposite Lysander's, pouting furious, perching himself upon his bed that sat opposite Lysander's, pouting wildly.

He lay back, folding his hands underneath the back of his head as his dark amber eyes stared at the smooth ceiling, eyeing the boarder along the corners. He sighed deeply as if trying to get Lysander's attention as his smirk fell from his face, his breathing becoming soft and shallow. Lysander rolled his eyes before his lips spread into a small smile, slamming his book shut as he turned onto his side. He propped his head up onto his palm, his elbow resting in his fluffed pillow as he glanced at Liam.

"Well, Lee, are you going to tell me what is the matter?" Lysander beamed, combing a stray platinum strand out of his well-defined features.

"I just do not get what goes on in that bloody girl's head... How can she even look at those hideous prats when she has _me _to look at? I mean honestly..." His companion growled sourly as his eyebrows knitted together, narrowing his eyes involuntarily.

"Oh yes, Lee, because you are _otherworldly _attractive." Lysander replied with a mock frown before his lips turned into a smile, "In all honesty, what makes you so sure that she has romantic feelings for you, or any of the other guys for that matter? I mean... You might not be Lily's type, you know, snooty, vain, irritating as hell."

"I am gorgeous and we both know it," Liam chuckled in response, his large charismatic grin glittering in the moonlight, "But, _in all honesty_, I just know that I have felt for her for years... Ever since we met she's made my heart flutter... And Lily just _has _to feel the same about me or I don't think I could handle it..."

"I mean, anyway, it's not like she could do _any _better than _me_." He added with a proud smirk before he tugged his duvet over his shoulders, snuggling into his bed, "Goodnight, Ly."

"Night, Lee." Lysander replied, blowing out the candle on his bedside table with a smile.

Within the darkness, Lysander lay back in his bed, tucking his book under his mattress before thinking over what Liam had said. He recalled the day he met his comrades, clinging to his mother's hand for dear life whilst Lorcan marched onwards. Their mother and father led them to a gathering group of buzzing individuals who introduced themselves as the Potters and the Weasleys. Lorcan soon separated himself from their parents, far more independent than his twin as he sauntered off towards a group of soon-to-be Slytherin first years. Soon, Adolyn appeared with her arm around young Liam's shoulders, his hair falling passed his slender shoulders at that time before he had decided to slice it off in their fourth year. She excited greeted James Potter before pushing Liam towards Lily, stating that she was going to leave with James for a while and the Potters and Weasleys would help him onto the train. Lysander had not noticed at the time, brushing off Lily as held Liam's arm for dear life, trembling as they went, Liam unable to fight back his wide grin at the unfamiliar attention. Lysander wondered if that was when his affections began, or if they gently crept up on him from all the hours spent in Lily's company.

Either way, although Liam became sour at the idea of admitting it, Lysander was well aware that Liam pined for Lily's affections every second of his life, be he awake or asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine Lorcan

**Chapter Nine**

Lorcan brushed his pale blonde mop out of his deep silver eyes in irritation, tossing and turning from side to side upon his harsh, silver sheeted mattress. His gaze darted up to the ceiling, barely visible through the dark room that was suffocated by looming shadows, a single beam of moonlight pouring through the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor from the candlelit common room hidden deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts School.

His thoughts drifted over the Defence Against the Dark Arts session earlier that day, his irritating brother nattering away to his pathetic Gryffindor pals, the majority of which were rotten redheads of the Weasley clan, apart from the bizarrely dark haired Roxanne Weasley. Lorcan's friends and he often sneered at the filthy, overtly irksome Gryffindors as they trotted around in their deranged little ratty worlds.

"Mackenzie..." A moan interrupted Lorcan's thoughts as his ashen orbs widened before rolling in knowing irritation.

He turned onto his side, narrowing his eyes darkly as his eyebrows pinched together in aggravation as his gaze fixated on Silas Flint who rested in the bed across from his. Silas lay sprawled across his bed; his hands tucked between his pressed together, skeletal legs as his features contorted together hungrily, his bottom lip quivering.

"Oh Mackenzie..." He groaned deeply, grazing his teeth over his pallid in colour bottom lip, "Please don't stop."

"Silas." Lorcan hissed furiously in disgust, "Shut your trap you filthy pervert."

Part of him prayed the moaning boy would hear his dark hiss and obey his commands, although it was an entirely obscene belief as Lorcan had to sleep through this every night of the school year for the past four years. It had greatly disturbed him at first, and if he were to be completely honest, it still disturbed him now as Silas would lie in bed groaning and grunting about Mackenzie Goyle through his overtly sexual dreams. The first few occurrences, Lorcan hoped that it was merely because he had recently met Mackenzie, but his dreams only grew stronger as did his frightening obsession with Lorcan's closest comrade. Everyone knew she was beautiful with a breath-taking figure, but Lorcan least expected an outrageous obsession from one of her _friends_.

Lorcan felt his mind drift back to the first day he had met his comrades upon platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross St. Pancras station...

* * *

_September 1__st__ 2019_

"Luna!" Harry Potter's boomed with glee as he embraced the newly arrived parent.

Bubbles of laughter escaped the woman's rose coloured lips, her straggly golden locks crashing about her miniscule waist wildly as her ashen orbs skimmed the crowd.

"Harry, I see you are doing well," She beamed before threading her arm through her partner's, "This is my husband, Rolf Scamander."

Rolf's deep sapphire eyes were fixated on his partner in adoration, playfully eyeing her sleek mahogany wand that was tucked safely behind her curved left ear.

"It is lovely to meet you all; my little moon frog _never _stops rambling on about you." He greeted politely, his platinum tumbles tugged back loosely into a bundle of healthy curls, his curved lips framed by a sleek silver moustache.

"Rolf!" She squeaked in a dreamy voice failing to maintain her tone of scolding before turning to her old comrades.

Her ears were decorated by dirigible plum earrings as a butterbeer cork was strung around her neck by a glistening ivory chain. Rolf Scamander smiled at his wife in admiration, his breath catching in his throat at her unbelievably unique beauty as she giggled furiously. He pressed his lips to her cheek, his breath brushing over her milky white features as her whispered apologetically.

"What house do you think Lorcan and Lysander will be sorted into?" Hemione Weasley beamed, "Ravenclaw, like yourself?"

The eleven year old Lorcan combed a stray pale blonde strand out of his large silver eyes before folding his arms over his chest in disinterest as he glanced about the platform, the parents nattering on about Hogwarts houses and their own first years going off to Hogwarts. Lorcan felt his eyes rest upon a girl in the far distance, her arms hugging her petite body as she met his gaze with her large mocha-coloured eyes, her dark chocolate tumbles crashing about her shoulders in a bundle of unruly curls.

"Mother," Lorcan inquired, glancing up at the adults curiously, "Who is _that_?"

"_Goyle_?" Ron Weasley spluttered in disbelief as eyes were focused on the tall male standing behind the girl, his hands clasping her slim shoulders protectively, "Wow... Who would have thought someone would have a child with Goyle?"

"Ronald!" His wife hissed with a scolding expression tugging at her features as the girl waved a small, fair-skinned hand in Lorcan's direction.

"Can I go?" He inquired as a wide, toothy grin spread across the girl's rose petal lips, "_Please_?"

"Of course, Lorcan dear. Just make sure you come back and say goodbye to your father and I before you get on the Hogwarts Express." She replied in an airy voice as Lorcan moved from the group, his charcoal combat boots thudding over the stone platform.

His eyes glanced over the Hogwarts Express, brushing his pale blonde tangles out of his porcelain features as the royal scarlet train puffed vigorously along the platform, roaring into storming life, waiting for students to file onto the train eagerly.

"Hello." The girl beamed in a soft voice, breaking away from her father, "I'm Mackenzie Goyle."

"Lorcan Scamander." He replied with a smirk, his hands sliding into the pockets of his slacks, "Is this your first year too, Kenzie?"

"Oh yes!" She giggled at the playful nickname with a little snort, her cheeks blushing scarlet nervously, "Sorry..."

"Don't be." He beamed as her father called to her, kissing her on the forehead softly.

"Mackenzie, Mister Malfoy, the Flints, Mister Brayden, and I are going to move off. Will you be alright getting on the train? Scorpius and Brayden _will _help you." She nodded furiously, kissing her father's cheek with a small smile, "Goodbye sweetie."

"Goodbye daddy!" She called, waving lightly before returning her attention to Lorcan.

Two thirteen year old males appeared at her sides wearing extravagant Slytherin house robes. The one of the left introduced himself as Scorpius Malfoy, pale blonde tangles crashing about his pale, pointed features as his deep grey eyes twinkled in the candlelight. His tall figure towered over his comrade's who introduced himself as Brayden Zabini, his robes clinging to his lean, athletic build. Curls of ebony fell about his handsome features as a small silver hoop sat in his right ear, his nimble fingers coated in several fancy silver rings. His large almond-shaped hazel eyes matched his glistening mocha skin as he shook Lorcan's hand powerfully.

The eleven year old Flint twins introduced themselves as Silas and Serena Flint, both sporting tall, skeletal builds especially for their age. Silas wore dark loose-fitting jeans with large combat boots, sporting a black hooded sweatshirt alongside his trousers, further whitening his pallid-skinned features. His thin, gaunt face was shadowed by long, dark curtains that framed his high cheek bones, his dark grey glaring eyes beaming from behind his drape tangles. Dark piercings sat on either side of his thin, pallid lips that were turned into a frown, glistening blackly. Serena was far less attractive, her body appearing like that of an adolescent male as her gaunt, pale visage was twisted with irritation, her long matter black hair falling to her waist in pin-straight blinds. Her eyes were a dull, clouded over grey whilst her lips were a full, natural scarlet, creating the only colour that existed on her face. The cluster went to board the train, Lorcan splitting from them to bid his parents farewell.

* * *

Lorcan stumbled through the train, searching for a bare compartment as the chambers hummed with chaotic conversation. He stumbled through the sliding door of the final compartment, finding a girl sitting in the far corner on her lonesome, a novel perched upon her lap as she did not glance up at the intruder. He sat across from her, inspecting her appearance curiously as her fair-skinned features were hidden beneath short tumbles of raven that framed her heart-shaped face. Her cheek bones were well-defined, her lips curved and thin with a pale colour as reluctantly, her large almond-shaped violet eyes darted up to meet Lorcan's grey orbs.

"Hello..." She squeaked, closing her book softly as she straightened herself up properly.

"Hi. I'm Lorcan Scamander."

"Tuesday Ophelia Rue..."


	10. Chapter Ten Lysander

**Chapter Ten**

_September 4__th_

Lysander nodded to Elliot Wood, his tumbling pale blonde tangles crashing about the small of his slender back loosely. Liam stood beside him; mere centimetres shorter than the tall, slender boy as his arms were folded across his well-built chest, his dark golden eyes narrowed into vicious slits of hatred as he glared at Elliot. Roxanne stood on the other side of Lysander, her dark chocolate tumbles crashing about her pale complexion as her deep mahogany eyes were defocused in boredom. Her athletic build stood tall, reaching Lysander's shoulder just barely. Her expression brightened with relief as Lily brushed passed the Quidditch Captain, emerging from their Quidditch meeting regarding the cancellations. Lily's slender arms hugged her petite figure that was wrapped in her billowing Gryffindor robes as she went.

"Lily," Elliot piped as the girl brushed passed him, her ears perking up curiously as her bright auburn eyes darted up to meet his, "I'm really sorry about Quidditch this year. I really wish I could have been the captain to appoint you as primary seeker. You would have done brilliantly."

"Thank you, Elliot." She blushed bright beetroot from behind her fiery scarlet mane that tumbled about her shoulder blades, widening Liam's dark frown, "You are a brilliant captain. I'm terrified of who will be our captain next year. They will never replace you."

"Why, thank you." He grinned, ruffling her hair playfully before waving to her three comrades after his fellow seventh years.

"Wow, Lily, could you try and control yourself a little bit?" Liam growled furiously as his eyebrows contorted together sourly, "Seriously. We are _still _here."

"Oh bugger off, McLaggen." She snarled, rolling her eyes in irritation, "You're just a pigheaded moron. I'm bloody glad that there's no chance of you being Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor next year."

Roxanne snickered into her miniscule hand as he shot her a dirty glare, before turning his attention back to Lily with a scowl. She held up her hand abruptly, shaking the stray strands of ginger out of her porcelain complexion as Lysander rolled his sapphire orbs at Liam's glowering.

"Don't even bother, Liam. I have no interest in your moronic blabber." She hissed before nodding to her two companions in farewell, "I will meet you guys in Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. Right now, I just cannot be around _him_."

As Lily spun on her heel, she stormed off with a glare as Liam rolled his widened, amber eyes before scoffing to himself.

"Well, isn't she a bit over-dramatic?" He spat as Roxanne slapped a hand around the back of his head, causing his golden blonde tumbles to fluster out of shape.

"And you are one to talk, Lee." She retorted as Lysander nodded in agreement, "You rarely have a second of your life free of bloody over-dramatic behaviour."

"Before we all start arguing," Lysander quipped, shooting Liam a warning glare as he opened his mouth to growl at Roxanne, "You, Lee, can stop your whining before Roxanne gives you another slap and I give you a good hex."

"Hey guys!" A peppy, feminine voice squeaked from behind the trio in a heavy, Irish accent.

Lysander's royal blue orbs darted over his slender shoulders, landing on Ailis Finnigan. Her sandy-coloured, waist length tumbles were tied into a bundle of braids, a few strands falling loose to frame her oval-shaped visage. Her large dark eyes sat on either side of a small nose dotted with bronzed freckles, the orbs focusing on Liam curiously as he ignored her presence. She adjusted her Gryffindor uniform about her average height, athletic figure with subtle curves nervously, clearing her throat through the silence.

"Hello, Ailis." Lysander beamed, punching a fist into Liam's upper arm foully.

"Oh... Hi..." Liam grunted as Roxanne waved weakly at their fellow fifth year, slightly baffled at the absence of the girl's best friend, Celine Thomas, who was practically joined to the Gryffindor's hip.

"Are you guys going to Care of Magical Creatures?" She beamed with a wide, toothy grin, "I cannot find anyone anywhere!"

"Indeed we are, Ailis," Lysander replied with a simultaneous nod, "You are welcome to walk with us."

The girl's expression brightened as she skipped to his side, her gaze lingering upon Liam momentarily before darting back to the floor in front of them.

"Actually..." Liam cooed, "I am going to bog off Care of Magical Creatures... Maybe go to the library."

"Sure, the 'library'." Roxanne rolled her eyes as he ignored her, bidding his comrades farewell before waving at Ailis awkwardly as he exited from sight.

"How have you two been then?" She piped as she wrapped her arms around her small waist softly.

"Good, good." Roxanne whispered monotonously, "Getting back into the routine of school."

"And I've been well," Lysander replied softly, "Just dealing with Lee's overdramatic mood swings and insane vanity. How's about yourself, Ailis?"

"Oh, perfectly fine of course..." She answered almost unsurely before coughing nervously into her hand, "Liam may be vain, but he is really _beautiful_... I mean... If you look at him, you cannot really argue to the concept that he is good-looking... Ask the girls in our year... Speaking of which... Not that it's really that important, but does Liam still have feelings for Lily Potter? Just out of curiosity..."

"Of course he does." Roxanne scoffed, rolling her dark eyes at the thought of Liam's moronic behaviour over his crush on her cousin, "He will never shut up about her and all these outrageous theories about her feelings for him and his worth as her companion."

"Roxanne..." Lysander hissed with warning before his eyes skated towards Ailis' fallen expression as if her hopes had been shattered into a bundle of miniscule pieces, "I... Well, he does still have feelings for Lily... But, you are a beautiful girl, Ailis, which is something all of us can agree on. Whereas many of us will argue that Lee is an overly proud prat. There's a boy out that for her, I promise... There's actually someone I could think of who I'm surprised isn't evening walking with us..."

Roxanne shook her head before realising who Lysander was referring to, her lips spreading into a dark smirk as she nodded in agreement to his surprise. Ailis' eyes widened with bright anticipation as she clasped her hands together as if begging for Lysander to tell her, staring up at him with idolisation.

"_Who_?" She squealed with excitement.

"I cannot really mention any _names_... But... There is a certain redheaded member of our fifth Gryffindor clan that I have noticed looking at you..."


	11. Chapter Eleven Lorcan

**Chapter Eleven**

Lorcan combed his platinum blonde tangles out of his sharp, silver orbs, moving from his seat as the bell tower chimed harmonically, sliding his textbooks into his shoulder bag messily. Crispin Chang followed suit, hoisting his tomes under his slender arm, dusting off his Ravenclaw robes as he swept to his comrade's side. His tumbling raven tangles crashed about his features which portrayed a Chinese heritage in a bundle of lustrous curls, his emerald eyes glistening against his slightly freckled visage. He smiled silently as the two exited the library, earning a sharp, warning glare from the librarian as they opened their mouths to speak.

"Wow. She's happy today." Lorcan grunted with a frown.

"Isn't she always?" Crispin piped in a distinctly Scottish accent, "But, instead of worrying about the old witch, we had better get going to potions."

Lorcan nodded in agreement as the two walked alongside each other in silence, their footsteps echoing down the empty hallways as they went. As they rounded a corner, they were faced with the towering entrance to the Potions classroom, a buzz of conversation erupting from within.

"I cannot believe bloody Slughorn is still here." Lorcan growled as he slid through the hatchway.

"I don't know, I quite like Professor Slughorn," His companion piped with a wide, toothy grin, "The Slug Club is wonderful as are our _exclusive _parties. You and I both know you enjoy it too."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Chang." He retorted as his ashen eyes focused on a petite hand that waved at him from the other side of the room, "I had better get seated. I'll see you afterwards."

"Enjoy your Slytherin twits."

"And you, your Ravenclaw twats." Lorcan waved to his comrade with a smile before slithering through the desks towards Mackenzie's waving limb.

"Hey you." Mackenzie chimed in a melodic voice as she lowered her hand to her cheek, brushing a stray strand of chocolate out of her features.

A glossy ebony bow was threaded through her unruly, dark chocolate curls that bounced about her shoulders, perched along the side of her head. A smile tugged at her cherry blossom lips as her large, deep mocha eyes twinkled with excitement at their first Potions class of the year. She swept her slanted bangs out of her eyes before patting the seat beside her, motioning for Lorcan to take it. He followed obediently, running his tongue over the silver ring piercing through the right of his pale bottom lip.

"Enjoy your little bonding time with your Ravenclaw?" She teased.

"For your information, Miss Goyle-"

"Good afternoon students!" The Potions professor, Horace Slughorn, interrupted as he waddled into the room.

His prominent, glossy gooseberry eyes glistened with delight as he pat his shiny forehead with a pale violet handkerchief, his enormous, silver moustache shimmering in the candlelight of the classroom. His short, plump, rotund figure was draped in embroidered, brilliant velvet robes of vibrant colours decorated by golden buttons and a large broche that gleamed as he reached the centre of the room. Despite his old age, he moved with an excited grace and a bizarre energetic atmosphere fell about him as he went, regardless of his claims of elderly weakness.

"I trust we all had wonderful summers." He chimed before scrawling along the board at the front of the room, "However, we will dive right into work. Trusting you have performed _some _summer reading or at least retained knowledge from previous lectures, who can tell me what this potion I have named does and the ingredients required?"

* * *

"That fat prat," Serena growled as a scowl tugged at her scarlet, shapely lips, "He is _our _head of house, yet he gives those natty Ravenclaws house points."

"Perhaps if you could answer a question _right_, Flint, we would get some points. Don't throw a fit just because you are an imbecile." Lorcan snarled as her dull, clouded over eyes glared at him furiously.

She shook her long matte black, pin-straight tangles out of her pale, gaunt face, the tumbles fluttering about her tall, frighteningly thin figure that lacked any feminine characteristics. She curled her slender fingers into feeble fists as Silas scoffed at his twin, rolling his dark ashen eyes at her in irritation.

"Calm the hell down." He spat, "Try and control yourself you pathetic child."

Serena turned to glare at her equally tall, pallid-skinned twin as his colourless lips twitched into a dark smirk as his snake and angel bite piercings glinted with glee. His Slytherin robes hung from his slender shoulders loosely, barely framing his skeletal figure as he trudged alongside his companion's, his charcoal combat boots clanking over the stone flooring as his long, dark curtains of hair shadowed his gaunt face limply. His dark eyes were lined with charcoal eyeliner as they were narrowed into his characteristic, mysterious glare on either side of his slightly too straight nose. A single silver arrow was pierced though his eyebrow, shimmering from beneath his drape of dark tumbles as he folded his arms over his torso, dismissing his sister's glare.

"Do you two just thrive off of picking on Serena?" Mackenzie interrupted the awkward silence innocently, her companions towering over her curvaceous yet miniature figure.

"Pretty much." The two males answered in unison before glaring at one another with warning.

"I wonder where Tues is..." Lorcan added as his face twisted into an expression of musing.

"Oh thanks, first we're going to pick on me then torture me by talking about that bloody freak." Serena sneered as Mackenzie rolled her mahogany eyes, regretting defending the sour female.

"Just shut it, Ser." She scowled in response as the four rounded the corner, halting in their tracks in surprise.

On the far wall, Brayden Zabini stood with his back to the four, whispering to a female softly. His seventh year Slytherin uniform clung to his tall, lean and athletic build (from years of Quidditch) as he leant over the female, his almond-shaped hazel eyes laced with captivating allure. His mocha skin glistened beautifully beneath the candlelight as a small silver hoop shimmered in the rim of his right ear. One of his forearms was pressed against the stone wall above the petite girl's head as his face was mere centimetres away from her, a charming smirk meeting his curved lips as he whispered to her softly. A giggle erupted from the girl as she came into sight, earning a furious gawk from Serena as she was revealed to be Rose Weasley, a seventh year Gryffindor. Long bushy, bright scarlet tumbles bounced about her shoulders as her dark mahogany eyes were fixated on Brayden, her subtly curved figure hugged by her Gryffindor robes.

"Ahem." Serena snarled viciously as Rose kissed Brayden on the cheek.

"Oh." She squeaked nervously, blushing vibrant crimson before she scurried off, whispering farewell to the Slytherin boy.

"Well, well, well." Lorcan smirked as the four surrounded Brayden whose gaze fell to the floor nervously, "Wait until Scorpius hears about _this_."

"This?" He retorted.

"You know very well what _this _is." Mackenzie piped, folding her arms over her well-developed chest.

"I had to work on a project for a class with the bloody Weasley girl." He spat darkly as Lorcan rolled his silver eyes in disbelief, "And what can I say, I'm pretty irresistible even to a snotty Gryffindor."

"Sure. What class is this project for then?" Lorcan inquired with fake interest plastered across his face.

"Well... I... Uh..." Lorcan smirked smugly alongside Mackenzie and the Flint twins, "Look are we going to go to dinner or are you twits going to continue to think up stupid accusations?"


	12. Chapter Twelve Lysander

**Chapter Twelve**

Lysander nibbled on the edge of a fresh, golden cooked bread roll as Hugo snatched a roasted chicken leg onto his plate hungrily before piling roasted potatoes onto his plate.

"What do you guys think caused Headmaster Frampton to cancel the Quidditch season?" The seventh year Adolyn piped after swallowing her mouthful of baby carrots politely.

She shook her tumbling golden tangles that crashed about her elbows in glossy, natural spirals out of her almond-shaped pale auburn orbs before dabbing her ivory napkin to her full, curved lips softly. She began to cut up her freshly caught and battered fish softly, earning many jealous glares at the fact that she could consume just about anything and retain her tall, slender, hourglass figure.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Lily piped as she placed a baked potato onto her plate, brushing her dark persimmon mane out of her attractive complexion.

"Or perhaps he's just an arse." Adolyn's younger brother, Liam, grunted before placing another slicing of rare cooked steak into his mouth, blood from the cutlet pooling onto his plate that was cluttered with chips and tomato sauce.

"Liam!" She scolded the sandy haired boy as he ate, rolling his dark golden orbs in irritation

"On another note, why on _earth _did you two try and give away my crush on..." Hugo leant forward over the table towards Roxanne and Lysander who sat beside each other, "_Ailis Finnigan_."

"What can I say, Hugo?" Lysander chimed with a dark chuckle, his sapphire orbs sparkling with glee, "I only tell the truth. Plus how do you know she even figured it out?"

"Or better yet, doesn't like you back?" Roxanne added, running a hand through her dark tumbles with a grin.

"Because, look at her." He gestured to the bubbling girl further down the table from them, his fiery scarlet mop of tangles crashing into his crystal blue eyes as his gaze skated towards her affectionately, "And now look at me."

Lysander barked with unintentional laughter, shaking his head of long, platinum blonde tangles at his comrade playfully.

"That is a stupid excuse. I see no reason why you should not go for it." He persisted as Rose Weasley scurried into the dining room, her porcelain complexion blushing deep scarlet.

Her bundles of fiery crimson, matching Hugo's, bounced about her shoulders as her Gryffindor robes billowed about her petite, subtly curved figure. Her dark mahogany, almond-shaped eyes spotted the group before she scrambled towards them, taking a seat alongside Adolyn with a nervous smile.

"Hello Addie." She giggled, waving her hands in front of her reddening face in an attempt to relieve it of its blushing colour, "Is it hot in here?"

"Did things go _that _well, then?" Adolyn teased as Lysander's porcelain features twisted with confusion.

"Good timing, Rosie, this _evil_ pair are trying to badger your wonderful little brother into embarrassing himself in front of Ailis Finnigan," Hugo beamed before his freckled complexion met a confused expression as he registered what Adolyn had said, waving his fork in Rose's direction, "Wait. What things went well?"

"Nothing, Hugo." She hissed nervously as she scooped various vegetables onto her plate before retrieving a bread roll from the platter before Lysander.

"Oh something did happen!" Adolyn squealed with excitement as the males continued to wear dumbfounded expressions.

"How do you know?" Liam piped.

"And what happened _exactly_?" Hugo growled.

"I swear girls have some kind of telepathic connection." Lysander added as Lily rolled her eyes in irritation.

"She was with a boy, you idiots. I wasn't even there and I can understand." She scoffed before turning to the pair of seventh year girls, "Who was it?"

"Well... He is really wonderful... And sweet..." She whispered nervously as Hugo took a bite of his food, "It's Brayden Zabini."

"What?" Hugo choked on his mouthful of food in disbelief as his sister rolled her dark eyes furiously, her eyebrows knitting together in his direction.

"Oh bugger off." The rest of the cluster of Gryffindors giggled into their hands as the siblings bickered vigorously, glaring at one another.

"Why the hell are you hanging out with that rotten Zabini kid?" Hugo growled sourly, his glare skating towards the Slytherin table, "Those Slytherins are smug, self-righteous and just bloody rude gits."

"Not all of them are. And besides, what I do is none of your bleeding business."

"Rose Weasley, I'm your brother, everything is my business." Rose ignored her brother as her gaze shifted towards the Slytherin table, settling upon Brayden Zabini dreamily as she became oblivious to her surroundings.

Lysander's royal blue orbs followed Rose's gaze, skating over the seventh year Slytherin as he smirked smugly whilst nattering on with his Slytherin comrades, his chocolate brown complexion glossy beneath the light of the dining hall. On his right sat his fellow seventh year, Scorpius Malfoy, of whom the Weasleys and Potters spoke poorly of, their rants often including his father, Draco Malfoy, and grandfather, the infamous Lucius Malfoy. His tall, slender figure was leaning over the table, deep into the conversation that the Slytherins were apparently having as his grey orbs twinkled with interest, an attractive smile tugging at his pale lips. His complexion was pale with rather sharp, pointed features with sleek, silvery blonde hair that tumbled about her well-defined face. Scorpius possessed a similar elfish appearance to his father Rose had once mentioned.

Beside Scorpius Malfoy sat the sixth year Aiden Cooper whose tall, lanky figure was hugged by his Slytherin uniform as he folded his slender fingers into a platform on which to rest his slanted chin. His porcelain-skinned features were pointed with high cheekbones and hollow cheeks, golden blonde tangles hugging the nape of his neck as various shorter strands flicked up into the air, defying gravity. On either side of his straight nose that was sprinkled in pale freckles, he had grey eyes that practically mirrored Scorpius' as he wore a stern expression across his sharply featured face. Lysander cocked his head to the side in confusion, noticing that when put next to one another, Scorpius and Aiden looked miraculously similar, as if they were cousins or even siblings.

Across from the trio sat Lorcan and his fifth year Slytherin comrades, apart from Tuesday who had perched herself upon the other side of Brayden, silently bowing her head as her violet eyes remained fixated on the plate before her. Lysander's gaze inadvertently moved towards Mackenzie Goyle who sat beside his twin, giggling furiously at something Lorcan had said whilst trying to suppress a snort that usually accompanied her obnoxious laughter. He noted her gaze as her dark chocolate brown eyes were fixated on Lorcan's oblivious expression with a deep, five year long admiration. He recalled asking Lorcan over the summer about love, if he had ever felt he had found it or even desired to, all he received was a scoff, a shrug, and a brief answer of _'No. I won't look for it either; love will find me when the time is right.' _Yet love sat right in front of him, under his straightened nose and dark smirking expression.

Lysander could not help but chuckle to himself deeply at his brother's inability to register his closest companion's true feelings towards him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen Lorcan

**Chapter Thirteen**

_September 12__th_

Tuesday Ophelia Rue sighed softly before her almond-shaped lavender eyes that were lined with dark charcoal darted up to glance at Lorcan as his head was bowed over a Potions tome, his collarbone-length, wispy platinum blonde tangles shadowing his porcelain complexion.

"Yes, Tues?" He inquired without lifting his gaze, nibbling on the silver ring threaded through the right of his bottom lip.

A small smile spread across her curved, thin lips that were for once not pale in colour; instead she had coated them in glossy ebony lipstick. She leant over the desk, poking the bud of her right pointer finger into Lorcan's forehead playfully, her amethyst orbs glittering beneath the twinkling candlelight. Lorcan raised his head, glancing about the bare library as they were huddled on a miniscule desk in the far corner where the hawk-eyed librarian could not spot them. His dark silver orbs darted to Tuesday curiously as she brushed her slanted bangs out of her left eye only for them to fall back into place defiantly. Her short, unevenly cut ebony tangles crashed about her heart-shaped face messily, whitening her already porcelain pale complexion as a silver bar glinted in her eyebrow that she had had pierced through the far end over the summer. Her Hogwarts uniform clung to her curvaceous figure that she attempted to hide beneath a billowing robe that clung to her slender shoulders to no avail.

"Hi!" She beamed with a bizarre, bubbling confidence that most would find foreign to her usual persona.

Lorcan and Mackenzie were the select few who were aware of Tuesday entire personality, which they very much loved even with her shy isolation as it was what made her the final member of their unbreakable trio. Lorcan smiled softly back at her, folding his arms over the book before him, curling his fingers into fists on which to rest his slanted chin.

"Hello, you strange child." He replied with a light-hearted scowl.

"What do you think of Brayden Zabini and Rose Weasley?" She blurted abruptly.

"Well... I guess it's his choice... Although she is a Gryffindor... And a bloody Weasley." He snarled.

"Don't you think it is a bit immature to care about bleeding houses? You can't help who you have feelings for and I respect Brayden for not trying to suppress his feelings or deny them. Instead he is brave enough and smart enough to realise that it only matters what he thinks and no one can actually _stop_ him from being with Rose. All one can do is made snide remarks, or in Serena's case, moronic statements that just make you cringe in irritation."

"Well that's very deep of you." Lorcan grinned before nodding in agreement, "I agree though, I may poke fun at him, but as a friend of his, if he really cares about Rose, I will honestly support him. Wow. This is just getting freakishly sappy now."

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Lorcan." Tuesday faked a scowl whilst rolling her distinct eyes at her companion, "Are you interested in anyone then, you little sap?"

He shrugged unsurely in response before inquiring, "What about you? Perhaps a ratty Gryffindor too?"

"Bah!" She scoffed, "As if someone is going to look at me especially when I'm next to Mackenzie. You and I both know she is absolutely beauty, it's almost bloody scary. You know there are _still _rumours that she is a veela, do the math you twit."

"Tuesday Ophelia Rue!" He bellowed, tapping her over the head with his wand in scolding, "Don't you dare be so silly! Now, who do you have a little crush on?"

"Don't you full name me! It's not even worth sharing; he isn't in our year before you start guessing." She shrugged before smirking tauntingly, "Besides, there's no information you could offer me for the name of my crush, seeing as I already know who you like, despite your inability to see it yourself."

"What?" Lorcan blurted in confusion as he arched an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"Oh my Dark Lord, you _are_ stupid." She growled with a wide smile, revealing her pearly, perfectly straight teeth, "You will figure it out someday. Or maybe I will tell you. I don't even know if she knows she feels the same way, maybe I will have to tell her too. Gosh, you're all stupid."

Tuesday halted her rambling, glancing out of the window beside them towards the clock tower. She stood from her seat, scooping her book and Lorcan's into her arms.

"We had better head back to the common room." She piped whilst returning their books to the shelf at their side.

"What? You can't just stop there! Tell me what you are talking about!" He demanded furiously as she slung her bag over her shoulder, shaking her head of raven tumbles defiantly before sauntering away.

Lorcan stormed after her whilst slinging his charcoal shoulder bag, nodding at the librarian as she eyed the pair suspicious before they exited the library. He grasped Tuesday's arm with a stern expression, waving a finger in front of her face darkly.

"Tell me, _now_." She rubbed her chin mockingly as if she were contemplating it.

"Nope!" She beamed, breaking free from his grasp and skipping down the hallway.

He scurried after her as irritation crept across his porcelain features, his pale tangles bouncing about his features wildly as he went. What could she have been talking about? More importantly, _who _could she have been talking about? Lorcan was desperate to know. Perhaps that was why his brother had been inquiring about _love _to Lorcan over the summer break.

Lorcan caught up to Tuesday as she stood before a stone wall within the cellars of Hogwarts, whispering the password which caused the wall to peel back, revealing a dark passageway with fiery torches dotted along the walls. The pair manoeuvred through the passage silently, Lorcan pouting childishly as they reached the Slytherin Dungeon. The common room opened up before them, the low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room lit by jade lamps that tinged the room in emerald. Skulls were dotted about the room, some belonging to humans whilst some belonged to slain beasts. Lorcan's favourite had to be the unicorn skull hanging above the passage towards the male dormitories that stretched out under the Hogwarts Lake, the animal's horn still embedded in its cranium. Large dark wood cupboards were pressed against the walls of the room that possessed a grand, yet spooky and cold atmosphere that the Slytherin students could not help but enjoy. A large fireplace was burning with a dyed emerald fire as the house emblem sat on the wall above the mantle, low backed black and dark green leather sofas surrounded the fireplace as a commuting area.

"Hello you two." A feminine voice piped from a loveseat against the far wall, "I was wondering where you had gotten to."

Mackenzie smiled at her comrades, a black headband placed in her dark chocolate brown tumbles that crashed about her shoulders in a bundle of attractive curls. Aiden sat beside her, his golden tangles tumbling about the nape of his neck, framing his pale, elfin features as his grey eyes were fixated on Mackenzie, his usual stern expression replaced with a wide smirk. His Hogwarts uniform hung about his tall, slender body, his silver and jade striped tie loosened as his sleeves were rolled up casually. Mackenzie had changed out of her uniform as a slim-fit tee lined her curvaceous torso whilst a pair of white wash skinny jeans clung to her soft legs, her large mocha eyes that were rimmed with charcoal glittering with excitement. Lorcan felt his innards churn as his eyes fixated on Aiden's arm that was wrapped around her waist possessively.

"You two will never guess what!" Mackenzie bubbled with excitement as Tuesday felt her eyes widened in disbelief alongside Lorcan's dumbfounded expression, "Aiden and I are now _dating_."


	14. Chapter Fourteen Lysander

**Chapter Fourteen**

_September 13__th_

Lysander took his seat alongside Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley, his tumbling pale platinum blonde tangles falling about his lower back, the front strands pinned back out of his porcelain complexion. Jealous growls erupted throughout the fifth year Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Lysander craning his head to the side to gaze at the intruder through his large sapphire orbs. Mackenzie Goyle stood in the hatchway, kissing Aiden Cooper, a sixth year Slytherin, on the cheek before whispering a soft farewell. She turned her attention to the room, her fair-skinned features contorting with confusion at the envious glares that had directed themselves at her newly appointed boyfriend and her attractive figure. Her cheeks involuntarily blushed deep scarlet as she scurried towards her comrades, her big mocha-coloured eyes fixated on the floor beneath her feet. Her robes swept about her sort, curvaceous figure as her unruly, dark chocolate brown curls bounced about her slender shoulders erratically. Lysander would admit she was beautiful, perhaps not out loud, but he would admit it to himself.

She took her seat slightly in front of Lysander and his comrades, brushing her slanted bangs out of her eyes as she greeted her companions. Lorcan wore an expression of deep irritation, Lysander chuckling at his brother's expense. He broke his gaze from the Slytherins, returning it to the front of the room as the professor called for attention, beginning the lecture with a cheerful expression. Lysander folded his fingers over one another, creating a platform on which to rest his curved chin as he pursed his lips together, listening intently.

"Did you guys hear?" Hugo piped whilst shaking his vibrant persimmon mop out of his crystal blue eyes, "We are getting our first Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. I am bloody excited."

"Are you going to invite little Ailis to come with you?" Roxanne teased, her dark orbs twinkling mischievously as a smirk spread across her fair-skinned, attractive features.

"Yes, because that would be completely logical." Hugo retorted sarcastically before sighing to himself, his gazing falling to his hands which were folded upon his lap, "I _do _want to invite her though..."

"Go for it, Hugo." Lily grinned, patting her cousin over the shoulder with a smile, "You had better hope though that Celine doesn't follow after Ailis like a puppy, as per usual."

"This is true," Lysander added whilst scribbling down notes from the lecture, "But, I'm sure Ailis would ask her to give you two... Some _alone _time."

"Oh shut up all of you!" Hugo hissed furiously, his freckled complexion reddening to a shade of deep beetroot.

"Alright then," Roxanne complied, running a hand through her tumbling, darkly coloured curls before turning her attention to Lysander with a impish expression, "Would _you _invite anyone to a little alone time in Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Not really." He shrugged in response, rolling his royal blue eyes as Liam raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "There's no one I really want to invite to have '_alone time_' with. I'll probably juts spend the day with Lily and you."

Lily held her petite hand in the air, waving it towards Lysander defiantly whilst shaking her fiery red mane in disagreement. Her mahogany eyes twinkled apologetically as her cheeks burned with a rose pink colour.

"Actually... I'm busy this weekend..." She squeaked.

Her comrades gawked in disbelief. Lysander grinned widely as he prodded his pointer finger into the girl's ribs, tickling her playfully.

"Oh are you now? What might you be doing, little Lily?" He teased as Roxanne rolled her eyes, resting her jaw in her hands.

"None of your business!" Lily challenged, whipping her nose into the air before bursting out into soft giggles.

Hugo and Roxanne shook their heads vigorously before demanding she tell them to which she hissed in refusal.

"I will never tell you. You three will just have to wait until this weekend to find out." She quipped as a figure entered the room, interrupting the lecture awkwardly.

All eyes drifted to the hatchway as the fifth year Gryffindor grinned smugly.

"How nice of you to join us, Mister McLaggen." Professor Piece grunted sarcastically, gesturing for Liam to take his seat.

"I knew you'd appreciate my attendance, Professor Piece." He beamed in response before sauntering down the aisle between the desks.

Eyes remained upon his tall, athletic build as his curved lips wore a smug smirk that earned him scowls from the on looking Slytherins. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde tangles, shorter bangs sweeping across his forehead, tickling over his dark, golden-amber eyes. Lysander bit back the urge to roll his eyes as Liam strolled to them, taking his seat upon the other side of Lily. Lily's complexion caught Lysander's attention out of the corner of his eye, her cheeks blushing deep scarlet at Liam's presence as she whispered a soft hello, her rose petal lips forming a small smile as she hugged her petite body.

"Well, well, well..." Lysander smirked to himself, "Maybe I have figured out your little plans for this weekend, Potter."

Lily's dark auburn orbs snapped up to meet Lysander's electric blue ones, widening in bewilderment before her eyebrows drew together, narrowing her eyes into dark slits.

"Shut your mouth, Lysander." She whispered furiously.

"Don't worry."

"Good, because those two," She gestured towards her cousins who were deep in conversation with one another, "Would never let me live it down."

"Good morning." Liam beamed proudly as he leant back in his chair.

He threaded his fingers through one another before clasping his interlocked hands behind his head, his elbows resting in the air coolly as he slouched backwards.

"You are going to fail your bleeding Ordinary Wizarding Level exams at this rate, McLaggen." Roxanne sneered.

"Whatever." He shrugged carelessly before nudging Lily playfully, "Lils will still love me either way."

"Bugger off." She snarled, slapping his limb away from her, "I don't love you and I will hex you into bleeding oblivion if you fail, you twit."

"Sure you don't, Lily." Lysander piped sarcastically, earning himself a curious look from Roxanne and Hugo, "Not even _one little bit_."

"What does he mean by that?" They inquired in unison as Lily fumed furiously, slapping the back of her hand into Lysander's slender chest.

"He means nothing. He's just trying to get under my skin." She retorted.

"And succeeding." Lysander added as Liam cleared his throat.

"Back to _me_," He growled, irritated by the lack of attention being paid to him, "I will _never _fail my exams. I'm bloody brilliant; I can afford to miss classes. Unlike you, Roxanne."

"Piddle off you git." She snarled.

Lysander shook his head at Liam in scolding before turning his attention to Roxanne, rubbing her back in comfort. She was determined to get Outstanding marks in most of her subjects in her Outstanding Wizarding Level examinations, despite her brother, Fred's lack of interest in the examinations during his fifth year. She often stayed late after class whilst asking professors for extra credit or tutoring, desperate to achieve the same level of work as Hugo and Rose Weasley, her cousins who had apparently inherited their mother's insane intellect. Liam, however, took her extra work as a manner of 'sucking up' to professors, earning her several taunts from him whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"Don't worry, Roxanne." Lysander whispered with a small smile meeting his pale lips, "You will do brilliantly on your examns."


	15. Chapter Fifteen Lorcan

**Chapter Fifteen**

_September 16__th_

Lorcan lay stretched out over his bed, his hands tucked neatly underneath his platinum blonde tangles as his knees were bent, propped up into the air. The golden sun had crept far into the late Saturday morning sky, beaming blinding rays of light into the Hogwarts castle, yet within the Slytherin dungeon it remained cold and lightless.

His thoughts drifted towards Mackenzie, Aiden, and their new relationship, his stomach flipping furiously over itself at the memory of the two entwined on the love seat within the far corner of the Slytherin common room. He felt bile gather at the back of his throat, gnawing at the subtle flesh as a foul frown tugged at the corners of his pale lips, the silver ring piercing through the right of his bottom lip twinkling darkly. His large ashen eyes narrowed into shadowed slits as his eyebrows contorted together furiously. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and pointer figure, grazing his teeth over his bottom lip in irritation over the strange, foreign feelings exploding through his body at the thought of Mackenzie's relationship with the sixth year Slytherin.

Suddenly, he was startled from his thoughts, his silver orbs snapping open as the door to the dorm slammed shut with an echoing _thud_. Silas stood in the centre of the room, his long, spidery fingers curling into tight fists as his gaunt face contorted with fury. His thin lips were turned into a sneer; his angel and snake bite studded piercings glinting darkly against his pallid skin. His long, dark tangles shadowed his cold, deep grey eyes in thick curtains as his tall, skeletal figure shook angrily.

"I _hate _that rotten git!" He snarled, grasping a nearby textbook and hurtling it across the room furiously, "That smug Aiden Cooper. I'd bloody well like to kill him!"

"Calm the hell down." Lorcan retorted as he scrambled to his feet.

"No!" He howled as he whipped his sleek, charcoal wand from his pocket, pressing the tip to his wrist darkly.

"Silas, don't you bleeding do something you will regret."

"It hurts... Seeing that prat with _my _Mackenzie... How dare she hurt me like this? Emotional pain is _pathetic_." He grunted as a twisted smirk met his lips, "_This _is true pain. Sectumsempra!"

Silas staggered background before crashing to the ground as blood spurted from his wrist, staining down the sleeves of his charcoal shirt. He howled in agony, struggling across the ground as Lorcan rushed towards him, ripping his wand to his grasp and hurtling it across from the room. Lorcan gripped his mutilated wrist and within the blink of an eye, he had drawn his own wand, grazing it over the scarlet stained slices.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He hissed as the flow of crimson liquid from the wound began to ease up.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He repeated as Silas' self-inflicted wounds began to knit together rapidly.

"Vulnera Sanentur." Finally, the deepest gashes healed instantly beneath Lorcan's wand before he dropped Silas' wrist.

He sprung to his feet, clambering over towards his Potions supplies as he desperately attempted to remember what item he required.

"D... D... Aha! Essence of dittany!" He withdrew a bottle of murky brown liquid, beaming triumphantly as he returned to Silas' side.

He cupped the whimpering boy's wrist in his left hand whilst uncorking the bottle with his right before pouring the liquid onto the scrapes. Silas wriggled in agony as fresh skin crept over the wounds, causing them to appear to be scars that were several days old. Silas fell limp in Lorcan's grasp, still snivelling softly as Lorcan rolled his silver eyes at the boy.

"Now, you need to stop being a bloody moron." He growled, slapping a hand around the back of Silas' head in scolding.

Lorcan then proceeded to lift the practically weightless fifth year Slytherin from the ground, carrying him towards his bed as Silas limply attempted to wriggle from his grasp. Lorcan dropped Silas onto his bed before sauntering across the room to retrieve Silas' wand, tucking safely into his own pocket.

"You will _not _be getting this bloody wand back for a while." He warned as Silas' lips twisted into an irritated scowl, "Nor will you be left alone in _our _dorm. I don't really want to come back to find you hanging from the posters of your bed."

A knock came from the door, interrupting the glaring match between the pair before Lorcan hollered for the individual to enter. Scorpius Malfoy appeared in the door way, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a grey collared shirt that clung to his slender torso. He flicked his platinum tangles out of his sparkling grey eyes with a wide grin meeting his pointed, porcelain features.

"Do you lovebirds want to come down to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer?" He grinned.

"Sure." Lorcan replied before shooting Silas a dirty look as he prepared to decline the invitation, "And Silas will come too. I cannot trust the bloody psychopath to be on his own."

"I'll see you two in the common room in a bit then. Hurry up though, I'd rather avoid the lunchtime rush." With that, Scorpius exited the room.

* * *

Moments later, Silas stumbled down the passageway into the common room with a scowl, his slender arms folded over his skeletal torso that was hugged by a long-sleeved black shirt. He wore loose-fitting dark jeans upon his legs that were decorated by black chains running from one belt loop to another; his large feet tucked into glossy, ebony combat boots that clunked over the stone floor.

Lorcan soon appeared behind him, his ashen eyes shooting Silas a look of warning before averting to Scorpius who stood near the exit. Lorcan ran a hand through his collarbone-length, wispy platinum tangles, shaking them out of his pale features. His slender torso was wrapped in a charcoal black shirt with a werewolf skull mid-change printed onto the front, drenched in scarlet blood. Beneath the print sat the _'Monkshood Lycanthropy'_, the title of a death metal band that was particularly popular in the teenager wizarding community. A pair of black skinny jeans clung to his long legs, various rips dotted about the fabric as his feet were tucked into large, black leather, steel-toed boots with silver studs, buckles, and chains dotted about them.

"Nice of you to get all dressed up." Scorpius sneered.

"At least I don't dress like a pansy." He retorted as Serena emerged from the passageway leading to the female dormitories.

"Where is everyone going?" She piped curiously.

"Hogsmeade, you coming?" She nodded rapidly, her long matte black tangles whipping about her waist limply

Her skeletal figure was dressed in a charcoal velvet dress, matching stockings clinging to her thin legs as her ballerina feet wore pointed witch's boots. The only colour in her outfit was an amethyst pendant that hung limply from her slender neck as her full, scarlet lips formed an awkward smile at the invitation. Her smile faded as she cocked to the side, her sharp eyebrows rising curiously.

"Hey Silas, what the hell did you do to your wrist?"


	16. Chapter Sixteen Lysander

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lysander swept through the village of little thatched cottages and shops that would soon be covered in a layer of crisp, ivory snow. His tumbling pale platinum tangles were pulled back into an array of loose braids and ties held in place by jade green vines. He wore a silver collared shirt, the cuffs decorated by beetroot shaped cufflinks, beneath a charcoal in colour sweater vest that clung to his slender torso. His long, toned legs were slid into a pair of charcoal slacks as a slanted belt made out of old quills that his mother had made him was threaded about his hips. Lysander slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks, smiling softly as the crisp, early autumn wind brushed over him. The owner of Tomes and Scrolls, a specialist bookshop and Lysander's favourite stop whenever in Hogsmeade, waved at him gently as he entered the store.

"Good morning, Lysander." The aging man beamed, beckoning for the fifth year to approach his desk.

"Good morning to you too, Rupert." He grinned as the male slid a leather bound book across the table towards Lysander.

"This _just_ came in. I thought you might like it on an extended loan."

Suddenly, a tap came from outside the window, a petite Gryffindor girl beckoning towards him.

"I'll come pick it up later,"

"No, no, Lysander. Take it, please." He smiled at the man, taking the book from his hands before sauntering from the store.

"Hello, Lysander!" Ailis Finnigan beamed, her large dark auburn eyes glistening cheerfully.

Her sandy-coloured, waist length tumbles were styled into an array of lustrous curls as a pastel blue summer dress clung to her slightly curved figure. She wore a dark coloured jumper over her bare arms that Lysander recognised as Hugo's favourite sweatshirt. Hugo stood beside her, his hand clasping her softly as his fiery scarlet tangles were combed about his pale, freckled features, his crystal blue orbs focusing on the subject of his admirations. He was dressed in a long-sleeved dark emerald shirt and a pair of loose-fitting, dark navy jeans.

"Hey, mate, we were just going to get something to eat. Would you like to come?" Hugo piped with a wide grin.

"I don't want to intrude on your date." He replied softly.

"Nonsense, Hugo and I are inviting you along. You won't intrude." Ailis insisted, flicking a stray strand of golden out of her dark eyes.

"C'mon, mate. We honestly don't mind. It's better than walking around by yourself. You've not no reason _not _to come, especially now that Roxanne isn't coming because of Transfiguration work." Hugo added.

Lysander felt his sapphire orbs involuntarily widen as they focused upon a giggling couple in the background, the pair neatly tucked into one another's figures upon a secluded, mahogany bench. Lily's cheeks blushed deep rose as her playful mane of scarlet bounced about her petite figure, her large bright chocolate eyes fixated upon her partner. She was dressed in a woollen dress of a pale cream colour, grey in colour boots clinging to her slender calves. Liam McLaggen had an arm tucked around her waist, pulling her into the curve of his body before pressing his soft lips to her reddening cheek, bubbles of laughter escaping from her as he planted a violet coloured lily bud into her mane. She brushed his blonde tangles out of his dark golden eyes before kissing the tip of his nose softly.

Hugo and Ailis followed Lysander's gaze towards the fifth year couple, Liam dressed in a plainly coloured shirt, slacks, and dark glossy shoes. His trademark McLaggen watch clung to his wrist, a strange-looking device made of pure silver and gold that glistened under the golden rays overhead.

"Well..." Hugo stared in confusion, cocking his head to the side, "What the hell is going on?"

"You are an idiot." Lysander and Ailis chimed in unison as he glared at them in bewilderment.

"Liam has had feelings for Lily _forever_." She stated with a playful smile, "And Lily feels the same; she just uses insults as a line of defence. Trust me, I'm a girl, I know these things.

"That is _revolting_." A feminine voice sneered from behind the trio.

Serena Flint folded her arms over her flat torso, her dark dress hanging about her skeletal body loosely. She stood alongside Lorcan, her twin Silas Flint, and Scorpius Malfoy who all sported scowls of mockery.

"We don't need any more Gryffindor gits running around here so she had better keep her legs closed." She added her scarlet lips curling into a dark smirk as her comrades rolled their eyes at her.

"Flint, shut up, your blathering is cringe worthy." Lorcan growled as Hugo glared furiously.

"You're the prat here, Serena." He spat defiantly, "You pathetic little Slytherin moron. Scurry on back to Mackenzie like the little puppy dog you are."

Ailis stared at her companion wide-eyed as Serena's face contorted sourly whilst the seventh year, Scorpius Malfoy, chuckled darkly at her expense.

"Don't you _dare _speak of Mackenzie, Weasley." Silas snarled, groping around for his wand before shooting Lorcan a dirty glare, "Give me my wand, Scamander."

"What kind of pathetic wizard cannot keep his own bloody wand?" Ailis added, moving her body closer to Hugo's protectively.

"Besides, you Slytherins are the ones dipping your quills in _our _house ink." Lysander smirked widely, extending his hand towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

Their gazes whipped towards the giggling pair that sat at a glossy, French-styled table outside the tea shop. Rose Weasley sat at one end; her bushy, fiery crimson hair pulled back into a neat braid as her almond-shaped, chocolate eyes were fixated on her partner. She was dressed in a blouse that clung to her subtly curved figure and a layered skirt that billowed about her knees. She leant over the table, wiping a soft smear of cake frosting from the corner of her chocolate-skinned partner's lips. Brayden Zabini, a seventh year Slytherin, smiled in response, whispering a soft thank you before offering her part of the slice of cake that sat upon a plate before him. He was dressed in finely fitted slacks and a charcoal turtleneck that clung to his athletic torso, exposing every dip and curve of his well-toned chest. For once his vain smirk was wiped from his features as his hazel eyes were glittering with affection as he cupped her hand in his gently.

"Zabini." Serena hissed, rolling up the sleeves of her dress as she stalked towards the pair.

Lorcan grasped her elbow, tugging her back with minimum effort as she cursed at him furiously.

"What do you want, Scamander?"

"Shut up, Serena. Leave the bloody pair be." He snarled before whipping his glare towards Lysander, "You three had better bugger off. I'm here to bloody well enjoy my day off, not hex you gits into oblivion."

The trio of Gryffindors silently obeyed, Lysander pinching the bridge of his nose before sighing heavily, his sapphire orbs focusing on the Hogwarts Castle.

"I think I'm just going to head back. Maybe help Roxanne with her work." He piped, "You two enjoy your date though."

He felt his insides twist with loneliness as he bids his comrades farewell. He was surrounded by giggling couples, yet remained completely alone.


	17. Chapter Seventeen Lorcan

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lorcan's pale lips curled down into an irritated frown, the silver ring in the right of his bottom lip twinkling darkly as the group of fifth year Gryffindors trudged away from them.

"Your brother is a right twat." Serena growled furiously, her plain, clouded over grey eyes narrowing into sour slits.

"I'm aware." He snarled, running a hand through his wispy, pale blonde tangles that tickled along his collarbone, "Come on, let's get moving into the pub before the lunchtime rush. I would actually like to be able to sit down whilst we have a butterbeer."

His three comrades nodded in agreement before moving towards the towering inn labelled _The Three Broomsticks_. Silas combed a stray strand of raven out of his cold, ashen eyes, placing the strand back into his thick, long drapes of charcoal that shadowed his gaunt features. As they slid through the towering, wooden door, the Slytherins were flooded with a cosy, buzzing atmosphere. The smoky pub was warm and crowded, yet maintained a clean, welcoming tone to the students.

"Fine." Serena rolled her eyes, aware of what the trio of males were about to ask her to do, "I'll go get the drinks. Four butterbeers?"

"Yeah, thanks Ser." Silas mumbled, his thin, pale lips tugging into an awkward smile before falling back into his trademark frown.

Lorcan's silver eyes decorated with highlights of crystal blue scanned the bubbling crowds before focusing on a bare table in the far corner of the room, his hands grasping his comrade's arms forcefully. He perched himself upon the cushioned bench that rested alongside the wall that faced the sleek, mahogany table as Scorpius sat beside him. Silas reluctantly took the stiff chair across from the pair, propping his elbow up onto the table and resting his sharply slanted jaw in his skeletal hands. Serena's tall, dangerously thin figure poked through the crowd, her long arms clasped around their drinks as her limp, matte black tangles had been pinned back into a sharp bun out of her pallid, gaunt features. She took the seat beside her brother, dispersing the drinks to her friends before brushing her hands over her dark velvet dress, dusting it off happily.

Lorcan curled his hand around the glass of warm, foaming butterbeer, bringing the mug to his lips before taking a soft sip of the hot, lightly alcoholic beverage. A bizarre taste of butterscotch trickled down his throat before he returned his mug to the table. Scorpius' sharp elbow connected with Lorcan's ribs, his voice lowering a whisper as his glistening, curious orbs darted from Lorcan to Silas.

"What's the matter with Flint?" He hissed, gesturing towards the fifth year that was sourly scowling into his butterbeer "Is it because of Mackenzie and Aiden?"

Lorcan nodded his mop of pale tangles, his heart pounding in his chest at the gut wrenching thought of Mackenzie with Aiden. Before he could reply, the door to the pub screeched open, his ears perking up as a familiar, obnoxiously laughter exploded through the room, the feminine beholder snorting involuntarily. His silver orbs darted towards the doorway, his innards twisting over one another as the very couple they had been discussing stumbled into sight, bubbling over with laughter.

Mackenzie looked breathtaking, her short, finely defined figure hugged by a charcoal dress that outlined her alluring curves, the hem cutting along her lower thigh. The torso of the dress was decorated by a tight corset that fully framed her well-developed chest. Her slender, fair-skinned legs were bare, Lorcan unable to take his eyes off of her subtle, exposed skin, his gaze lining her curved legs before falling upon the black, ballet flats that her petite feet were slid into. His gaze darted up to her grinning face, her large mocha eyes sparkling with delight as her dark bangs that usually swept across her forehead were pinned back with vintage, emerald pins. The rest of her bouncing, dark chocolate tumbles crashed about her slender shoulders in a bundle of loose, unruly curls that framed her fair-skinned visage, a black headband neatly resting in her mane. Her arms were wrapped around Aiden's neck, her fingers threading themselves through his golden tangles as he gasped her by her petite waist.

Lorcan felt ashamed that his body filled with sour fury at the sight of his male comrade, his eyes narrowing into slits at Aiden's pointed, elfin features darkly. His tall, lanky body was hugged by loose-fitting jeans and a collared, ivory shirt with an ill-tied tie. Mackenzie's fingers fumbled over his ashen tie, adjusting the knot perfectly before pressing her rose petal lips against his pale cheek. Lorcan lowered his head, begging for the pair not to notice him and his comrades as Silas' well-defined features contorted with mourning.

"Hey!" Mackenzie squeaked whilst stumbling towards them as Aiden grabbed chairs for Mackenzie and himself.

"Good morning." Scorpius greeted as Mackenzie grinned wildly, thanking Aiden with a soft kiss.

Silas' thin lips curled into a dark frown as his palms slammed onto the tabletop, his wooden chair scraping across the floor with a loud _squeak_. Her dark eyes glanced up at him curiously as he shot her a dark glare, before shifting his eyes to Aiden crossly.

"Silas, what's wro-"

"I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me." He growled, interrupting Mackenzie darkly before storming into the crowd.

"I... I..." Serena's pale features twisted with worry as she throttled herself to her feet, "Please excuse me... I need to go."

Her skeletal figure chased after Silas', Lorcan's shapely lips moving into a soft smile at the pair. Despite the constant arguments and insults, he knew that the pair cared deeply for one another, despite that neither could admit it, especially Silas. Anyone outside of their group of friends would no doubt be baffled by Serena's sudden care for her twin.

"Is Silas okay?" Mackenzie interrupted Lorcan's thoughts, his silver eyes darting towards her curiously, his smile falling from his features.

"He's fine..." He muttered as he caught Aiden's averted gaze.

Lorcan's glare met a tall, curvaceous fourth year Slytherin that stood several feet away from them, smiling at Aiden flirtatiously. Lorcan felt his silver eyes involuntarily widen as his glare darted back to Aiden, surprised to find the sixth year Slytherin's gaze refocused upon Mackenzie.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius inquired as he nodded softly.

"Yeah, just... Thought I saw something. Nothing important." He replied cocking his head to the side in confusion as his gaze remained upon Aiden.

"Where is Tuesday then?" Scorpius whispered before taking a sip of his still steaming butterbeer.

"I'm not sure, probably still at Hogwarts..."

"Do you think she's with _Potter_?" He spat the final word, his features contorting with irritation.

"Possibly... Why do you ask?" Lorcan retorted, folding his arms over his torso, crinkling the ebony fabric that encased his soft, porcelain features.

"No reason... I just bloody well hate that git."


	18. Chapter Eighteen Lysander

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lysander slid into the library, narrowly escaping the sour glare of the librarian as she was drowning in piles of ill-labelled books, taking the Hogsmeade day to reorganise the library. Lysander scuttled towards the far end of the library, his long, tumbling pale platinum tangles fluttering about his slender figure wildly. He sighed in relief, remaining undetected as he slid towards the table that rested in the shadows of the restricted section.

"Hello Lysander." Albus Potter beamed, looking up for his Defence Against the Dark Arts tome with a welcoming smile spreading across his handsome features.

"Hello, Al, I thought you would be down in Hogsmeade with the rest of the Slytherins." He responded with a grin.

Lysander was always found himself baffled at the seventh year's sorting into Slytherin, despite the remainder of the Potter family having been sorted into Gryffindor and Albus' thoughtful, intelligent behaviour, which contradicted all of the Slytherins that Lysander had ever come into contact with. Albus sat in his Slytherin uniform comfortably, the soft fabric clinging to his tall, slender figure as his jet black tangles fell about his porcelain features in an untidy mop, his distinct almond-shaped, bright emerald orbs darting towards the individual sitting opposite from him. Lysander's sapphire eyes followed his gaze, widening involuntarily at the sight of the dark-haired fifth year Slytherin.

"Well, I suppose not all the Slytherins are at Hogsmeade then..." He added as Tuesday looked up from her novel curiously, "Good afternoon, Tuesday."

"Hello, Scamander." She grunted, propping her jaw up onto her fist as he took a seat beside Albus.

His eyes skated over the fifth year Slytherin who he often saw by herself or amongst Mackenzie Goyle and his sibling, Lorcan. Her unevenly cut, short raven tangles fell about her heart-shaped face in a well-layered merry, shadowing her well-defined cheekbones and shapely, thin lips that were pale in colour. Her slanted bangs fell over part of her left eye, framing her ivory-skinned features. Her curvaceous figured was dressed casually, an oversized charcoal black, hooded sweatshirt clinging to her torso, outlining her well-defined chest before falling loosely about her miniscule waist. The hem of the sweatshirt fell to her mid-thigh, her slender legs wrapped in dark burgundy leggings; her slender feet slid into thick, charcoal combat boots, a strip of studs running along the sides of the glossy boots. Her almond-shaped eyes darted up to meet Lysander's gaze, her irises a unique deep amethyst in colour as she knitted her eyebrows together uncomfortably.

"Yes, Scamander?" She hissed, flicking her slanted fringe out of her eyes only for it to immediately fall back into place defiantly.

"Nothing... I was just wondering why you were not with Lorcan or Mackenzie." He replied whilst snatching a Herbology tome from his bag.

"Well, it's not really any of your business, now is it, Scamander?" She scowled darkly as Albus rolled his glittering eyes in irritation.

"Tuesday..." His scolding tone caused her glare to shoot towards him before softening involuntarily.

"Fine. I'll behave." She spat snidely before faking a kind tone, "If you really must know, my dear Lysander, I do not enjoy the crowds or Lorcan's little group of twats he calls friends... As for Mackenzie, she is with her _boyfriend _on a _date_. Thus I did not wish to disturb her. However, I shouldn't really expect _you _to understand the concept of a 'date'."

"Tuesday, put the claws away, please." Albus added, giving her a warning glance as she rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the parchment below her.

"Don't worry, Al." Lysander replied before smirking widely, "I'm used to spoilt Slytherin brats, after all, I am related to one."

"Lysander." Albus hissed, holding up his hands as if to break up a fight as Tuesday slammed her book shut.

"I am a spoilt brat, huh? Ha! Says the bloody Gryffindor git, you ponsy little pansies run around thinking you are better than everyone else because of a couple of bloody famous Potters in your house." She growled, baring her teeth in an animalistic manner as Albus slapped his palm into his forehead in irritation, "I actually happen to enjoy being a Slytherin, Albus is one too so shut your little mouth, Scamander. And for your information, Lorcan is _not _a spoilt brat, my best friends are bloody brilliant beyond anyone you have ever met and I love them. So shut it before I curse you into oblivion."

"I'd like to see you try." Lysander challenged, his porcelain features contorting with irritation.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy? Fine, maybe my rearranging that smug little face of yours will actually make you somewhat attractive." She hissed, whipping out her wand in the blink of an eye and pointing the end mere millimetres away from the tip of his nose.

"Okay, calm the hell down you two." Albus boomed forcefully, clasping his hand over her wand darkly before lowering it from Lysander's features, "Why don't we at least _try _and behave like mature students rather than squabbling children?"

"Fine." Lysander pouted childishly, folding his arms over his chest as Tuesday smirked triumphantly.

"Is the little Gryffindor baby going to cr-"

"Tuesday!" Albus fumed, the fifth year female taken aback by his tone.

"Okay, okay. No need to yell, Potter." He sighed to himself at his comrade's sour use of his last name as she peeled open her novel once more.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered as she ignored him sourly.

"Why?" Lysander scoffed earning him a warning glance from Albus before he whispered a soft, "_Oh_..."

His face contorted with confusion before glancing at Albus in bewilderment, the seventh year rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to Tuesday.

"Wait, what?" Lysander blurted loudly, startling the girl from her trance-like state of reading.

"What what?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"Nothing, ignore him." Albus growled, glaring at Lysander who gawked in disbelief, his wide-eyed gaze darting from Tuesday to Albus.

"Stop looking at me, Scamander." Tuesday hissed.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He retorted before sighing softly, "So why are you here, Al?"

"Tuesday cancelled her trip to Hogsmeade so I invited her to study with me in the library. What about yourself? I thought you went to Hogsmeade, considering your casual dress..."

"Oh like a study da-" Albus shot Lysander a fuming glare, curling his hands into tight fists before the Gryffindor held up his palms in defeat, "Never mind... My friends were all off with their respective partners, thought it best to return back to Hogwarts. See, Tuesday, I do understand the concept of 'date'. Why did _she _cancel her plans then? Nobody want her?"

"_She _has a name and _she _happens to be sitting right here so _she _would appreciate it if you did not talk about _her _as if _she _was not." Tuesday snarled, whipping her nose into the air stubbornly, "I cancelled the plans myself; your brother and I were going to Tomes and Scrolls together until he decided to scurry off with his twits for a butterbeer beforehand. I cancelled because I didn't want them trailing after us to my _favourite _shop."

"You are kidding, right? Tomes and Scrolls is _my _favourite shop, not yours." He retorted childishly, "I bet Rupert doesn't even want you there."

"Don't be such a child. It's a bloody shop. And for your information, Rupert and I get along just fine."

"Oh just bloody well grow up you two!" Albus groaned with irritation before slamming his book shut, "This obviously is not the place to get you two to get along. Why don't we pop by The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, the three of us?"

"Fine." Tuesday reluctantly agreed before Lysander shook his head softly.

"No thank you, not because Tuesday is going," He added cautiously, "But, because, I told my comrades that I had far too much work to do and I don't want to upset them with the fact that I left because they were on a date... But you two go, have fun."

Albus nodded at Lysander thankfully before gesturing for Tuesday to leave, smiling at the short girl softly.


	19. Chapter Nineteen Lorcan

**Chapter Nineteen**

_September 18__th_

Lorcan tossed onto his side beneath the emerald duvet encasing his slender build, darkness consuming the bitterly cold dormitory. He whipped about under his covers restlessly before tugging the hem over the top of his head, shadowing his mop of wisp pale tumbles. His ashen eyes peaked open as he lay flat on his back beneath his bedding, watching the fabric rise and fall in unison with his torso. Even in the utter darkness beneath his duvet, Lorcan could not fall asleep, his mind racing furiously as his limp body became exhausted, barely able to tug itself to and fro any further. Eventually Lorcan reluctantly emerged from his covers, resting upon his side as he tucked his hands under his cheek.

Mackenzie Lynn Goyle continued to racket through Lorcan's mind, her beautiful fair-skinned features imprinted so finely into his mind that it was as if she were sitting right before him. His innards wrenched over one another viciously as bile gnawed at the back of his throat at the image of his comrade entwined with _her _sixth year Slytherin, furious jealousy electrifying through his burning veins. She would expect Lorcan to be supportive of her, to care for her happiness, yet he could only think selfish thoughts of himself substituting Aiden Cooper, wrapped about Mackenzie as she bubbles with laughter.

He thought to the events that had transpired during their trip to Hogsmeade, mentally scolding himself for allowing his inner emotions to get to him as he claimed to notice Aiden's lustful gaze focusing on a tall Slytherin female in his own year. It could not have happened; Lorcan knew Mackenzie was the most striking girl he had ever laid eyes on, why on earth would Aiden desire another woman? Lorcan was foolish to assume for even a second that her partner would look at someone else.

"M-M-Mackenzie..." A masculine voice interrupted his thoughts, humming from the bed across from his, "I-I-I-it feels s-s-s-so go-"

"Silas." Lorcan hissed, his porcelain features pinching together in irritation as the skeletal Silas Flint shivered in his bed, moaning softly to himself over the undoubtedly revolting dreams of Mackenzie Goyle.

Lorcan rolled his shimmering eyes in aggravation, scrambling from his bed before tugging on a dark robe over his bare torso and loose-fitting pyjama trousers. He ran a hand through his pale blonde tangles, shaking them about his collarbone as he moved towards the glossy common room. The low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room was lit by pitifully burning jade lamps, the room tinged with a dark emerald glow, highlighting the various skulls of man and beast dotted about the furniture. Lorcan glided towards a low backed ebony leather sofa that sat across from the dyed emerald fire that burned within the elegantly carved mantle. He settled into the soft cushions, folding his hands over his abdomen as his gaze skated over the stone ceiling, eyeing the cracks and dips of the silver tiling.

"Why are you up so late?" A voice whispered before the beholder's complexion blocked his vision, "Or rather early?"

Tuesday smiled softly, her heart-shaped face illuminated by the flickering flame across from the chair as she swung herself over the back, perching her figure upon the end of the couch. Lorcan scooted his feet back, allowing her room to find a comfortable position before the continuing. Her almond-shaped violet eyes were focused on him, narrowing suspiciously as she pursed her lips together.

"What is the matter then?" She piped as Lorcan sighed to himself.

"Tues, I don't think I am handling this very well." He replied.

"_This_?" Tuesday blurted.

"Mackenzie in a relationship..." He retorted in an inadvertent matter-of-fact tone, "Before you give me the lecture, I _know _I need to support Mackenzie as her friend and if it makes her happy, I _should _be happy for her."

"But you're not..."

"You got it... I really cannot understand _why_... I want her to be happy, why wouldn't I? Yet I cannot sleep or even take my mind off of this bloody situation for one second." He snarled in irritation, a tone meant for himself rather than his female comrade.

"I guess things get complicated. Nobody likes change." Tuesday replied gently as he shook his head in defiance.

"It isn't the change... I _feel_ different, to put it in a bit of a feminine context..." He grinned playfully before his expression fell once more, "It never used to bother me when Silas dreamt of Mackenzie, except the obvious discuss that he cannot keep it to himself... But now... I feel as if he is treading where he shouldn't, as if he has _no _right to think of her..."

"That is because you know Silas has never stood a chance with Mackenzie... Not to sound rude, but it's true... But, now that she is dating someone we would have considered only a friend or maybe not even that... And you are unsure of what could happen with the other boys we have considered her friends." She replied, a smile tugging at her pallid lips as she rested a gentle hand on Lorcan's propped up knee comfortingly, "I'm sorry if this is going to seem blunt... Even if you're a bit of a moron not to realise it alright, but you _clearly _have feelings for Mackenzie, beyond that of only a friend."

"But why?" He whined immaturely, sitting up in order for Tuesday to pull him into a motherly embrace, "Why do I have to feel this? She is _just _my friend... Besides... Even if I didn't feel this way, we _both _know that bloody Aiden is not good enough for our Mackenzie."

"Lorcan," She giggled softly as his face contorted with confusion, "No one is going to be good enough for Mackenzie in your eyes apart from yourself. And don't bother denying it because I _know_ it's true."

"You know, Tues," He muttered, changing the topic uncomfortably, "I really cannot figure out how their relationship even started... How did he go from Aiden, the fairly silent, moody sixth year who hangs around us to Aiden, the charming sixth year of Mackenzie's sudden affections?"

"I think she had feelings for someone else and sort of gave up on that... As for Aiden... I'm sure like many of you males; he took a liking towards Mackenzie, of course in a less obsessive manner than Silas... Then I guess, he mustered up the courage to make her is... And has no boy has ever asked her and as I said, the boy she cared for didn't seem to show interest, she took up his offer..." Tuesday mused curiously, "I suppose the appeal is it is exciting and new for Mackenzie..."

"Bah, every boy would want her..." Lorcan scoffed in disbelief, "Whoever that boy may be, he is a complete moron."

Tuesday's lavender eyes dragged towards Lorcan sarcastically as her lips folded into a knowing smirk. His silver eyes widened in bewilderment, his hand gesturing towards himself, before he realised what she meant. His heart sunk in his chest, exploding with mournful agony over what he had lost due to his ignorance.

It was him.


	20. Chapter Twenty Lysander

BLAH. I hate writing fillers. 8|

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Lysander combed a stray platinum strand out of his large sapphire eyes as he approached the wooden cabin resting along the edge of the dense, towering Forbidden Forest, Lily, Roxanne, Liam, and Hugo walking alongside him silently. Many of the gathering fifth year students were still drowsy from their early start, the glistening golden sun creeping across the blurred pastel blue sky above, beaming down upon the crisp early Autumn scenery. Lysander brushed off his Gryffindor uniform as they settled about the towering half-giant professor.

"Good mornin' class." Hagrid boomed, still bubbling with excitement despite his elderly age.

His wide body was hugged by dark maroon and chocolate fabric beneath a moleskin overcoat decorated with several deep pockets. He ran a hand through his tinged grey shaggy raven mane that fell about his plump face, matching his gargantuan beard in colour. His light skin sprinkled in mucky dirt twinkled in the sunlight of the early morn, his dark eyes glinting with excitement at the project he had planned for his unsuspecting fifth years.

"Best get on with it then class." He hushed the chatter before revealing a set of cages with a mischievous grin, only one of them filled, holding a vibrant flame with a glossy, scarlet lizard within, "This is a Salamander. Who can te- Lily Potter?"

"A Salamander is a small fire dwelling lizard that feeds on flames... They are born from flames and appear blue or red in colour depending on the flames heat. They can also only live as long as the flames they are spawned from." She replied with a grin, brushing her crimson locks behind her slender, porcelain shoulders.

"Very good, Lily. Ten points fer Gryffindor." He replied with a knowing smirk, "You will be choosin' partners fer this month long project. Each pair is gettin' one of these specially designed cages an' a salamander to care fer. Fer it to survive, you must maintain the flame, if yer salamander does not survive, both of you will receive a fail."

Immediately, various students clung to their desired partners, shooting others possessive glares over their comrades darkly. Lysander glanced about his companions, his features knitting together as he realised there were an odd number of them.

"Don't worry, Lysander. I was thinking about partnering up with Ailis." Hugo piped, sliding towards the blushing fifth year Gryffindor, hiding her freckled face beneath her sandy-coloured curls.

"I'd love to work with you, Hugo." She beamed softly, taking his hand in hers.

"I think I will choose Lily." Liam cooed, sliding an arm around Lily's shoulders protectively.

"Actually, Mister McLaggen, I was thinkin' you should work with Celine Thomas." Hagrid interrupted, looming over Lily protectively before gesturing towards the shy, chocolate-skinned Gryffindor, "An' Lily could work with Lyle Christian."

Lily nodded obediently, her bright auburn eyes focusing on the handsome Hufflepuff the professor was gesturing towards. She sauntered towards him with a shy smile as he looked up at her through his lustrous chocolate tumbles, his crystal blue eyes sprinkling with approval of his equally intelligent partner. Liam reluctantly stalked towards Celine with a scowl tugging at his lips, his dark golden eyes narrowed in sour irritation.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me, Roxanne." Lysander piped as she nodded before grinning playfully.

"Sorry you have to settle for the likes of me." She retorted, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow light-heartedly.

"Alrigh' class, time fer you to collect yer salamanders, remember, any casualties and yer grade plummets." Roxanne bounded towards the table, collecting their cage with a newly spawned flame and miniscule lizard within.

Lysander drew his wand as she approached him, adjusting the heat of the flame to cause the sleek creature to dye sapphire blue. She giggled softly, watching the lizard slither in delight through the flame, devouring pieces of it jovially.

"He's sweet." She grinned, "We can take turns keeping him in our dorms to make sure he survives... But, we should name him first I think."

"You are possibly the only girl who is not horrified by the idea of little lizard in her dorm." Lysander replied with a smile before focusing on their salamander, "What about Edan?"

"You want to call him _Edan_?" She snorted in mockery of him.

"It means fire; it's a Celtic name..." He replied sheepishly as she chuckled lightly.

"Alright, alright, we will call him Edan. I'm sure he won't mind, will you Edan?" She glanced at the blue salamander as it pranced about the vibrant flame cheerfully.

As the pair began to discuss their project and scheduling, Lysander felt his gaze fixate on Roxanne as she watched their salamander with delight, her dark eyes twinkling with interest. She looked bizarrely beautiful in her uniform, the dark fabric framing her tall athletic build. Her ebony tangles fell about her fair-skinned features as she tilted her head to the side, speaking to the lizard in a playful manner. Lysander felt his lips fold into a smile involuntarily as her deep eyes glanced up at him curiously before returning to their creature.

"October 30th is coming up soon..." She interrupted the silence gently as Lysander was snapped from his musings, "Remember? Headmaster Frampton said all would be explained then..."

"Oh... Right. I wonder what it is; I mean why would they cancel Quidditch?" He replied curiously, "Maybe, it is something to do with the professors or perhaps an accident regarding Quidditch... Or maybe our Quidditch pitch is needed for other means."

"All possible reasons... I guess we will find out soon, wont we?"


	21. Chapter Twenty One Lorcan

**Chapter Twenty One**

_October 30__th_

Lorcan sighed to himself, manoeuvring the dully coloured miniature mountain of food about his plate with his silver cutlery in distaste. His crystal silver orbs glanced onwards in disinterested, clouded over with defocus as his comrades chattered with conversation, buzzing about themselves. The sound of Silas' foul scowl echoed distantly through Lorcan's mind before he felt an elbow connect with his slender ribs, his eyes narrowing darkly at Tuesday's signal.

Mackenzie bounded towards the table, her dark chocolate curls bouncing about her gorgeous fair-skinned features as she perched herself beside Aiden, pressing her soft lips to his. Silas made a gagging noise as Lorcan resisted the urge to do the same, his heart growing numb in his chest, his heart beat fading away from him. The sound of her bubbling laughter caused his gut to wrench over itself furiously, his eyebrows knitting together in aggravation as he slammed his cutlery down against his untouched plate, the piercing sound echoing down the buzzing Slytherin table.

"Lorcan?" Mackenzie's gentle voice soothed over him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Scamander, what's wrong?" She was suddenly drowned out by irritation over Aiden's inquisition, his hands curling into tight fists.

"He's _fine_." Tuesday piped, brushing off the curious gazes of their comrades before tugging on Lorcan's sleeve gently, "Lorcan, calm down... Look at me."

He glanced down at her, meeting her shimmering amethyst eyes as she shook her head of uneven, short ebony tangles that framed her heart-shaped face. She brushed her slanted bangs out of her left eye, her ivory skin glistening in the candlelight as her features contorted with worry.

"As you said, I am fine." Lorcan replied curtly before his gaze shifted to Brayden whose dark, almond-shaped eyes were fixated on a bubbling redhead at the Gryffindor table.

None of the others would notice this for none of them were aware of the two meeting or even speaking since their date at Hogsmeade. Lorcan was tasked with the burden to cover for Brayden when he would sneak out, very frequently, to meet Rose Weasley, much to Lorcan's dismay. However, he had a loyalty to Brayden, as his friend, to want him to be happy and he now understood the need to see the person you love, despite any obstacles. Upon this thought, Lorcan's gaze darted to Mackenzie, his curious expression falling as his features contorted with despair.

"Good evening students," Headmaster Frampton called for attention, his tall figure framed with elegant velvet robes as his lips folded into a knowing smile, "As I am sure all of you are wondering what announcement I have for you today, I will tell you now. The Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year, a magical contest held between the three European wizarding schools, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Those who partake in the tournament will compete in three dangerous tasks designed to test magical ability, intelligence, and courage, judged by the headmasters of the three competing schools. Eternal glory and honour awaits the student who wins, as well as the Triwizard Cup and a monetary prize of a thousand Galleons.

"_One _champion shall be chosen from each competing school by an impartial selector, the Goblet of Fire. Students wishing to participate must be of age, in other words, seventh years, to prevent any younger additions several magical defences shall be put into place. Those wishing to represent their respective schools must write their names and the school they attend on a piece of parchment and enter it into the goblet _tonight_. Once chosen, you stand alone, it is a test of _your _abilities solely, meaning no outside help from teachers or students is permitted. Tomorrow night the goblet shall elect each champion and the first task shall take place upon November 24th. Finally, a Yule Ball shall be held upon Christmas Eve night as a traditional part of the Tournament. It will consist of a feast and formal dance; any students below third year are not permitted to attend unless invited by a teacher or student of age."

Whispers erupted through the crowds of students over who would be elected their champion, convinced that it would be a student from _their _house.

"Now," Headmaster Frampton continued, "We will introduce our fellow schools. First the Durmstrang Institute."

A cluster of Northern European males stormed into the room, drenched in fur cloaks, fur hats, and blood-red robes that clung to their brawny builds. Their stalked towards the centre of the room, bowing to all in sight as their domineering presence silenced all whispers. The headmaster stepped forward, greeting the students in a dark, booming voice. Unruly raven curls fell about his strong features, a gargantuan beard framing his square jaw as his students moved to sit upon the end of the Slytherin table.

"And please welcome, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Headmaster Frampton gestured towards the towering, iron lined doors as they swiftly swung open.

A collection of French males and females flooded into the hall, gliding with an elegant grace as their pastel blue silk uniforms fluttered about their figures extravagantly. Several Hogwarts students gawked in awe as the male students bowed gently, the females curtsying charmingly. Their headmistress sauntered into the centre of the room, her tall, slender body encased in elegant sapphire robes. Her silver tangles were pulled up into a flawless bun as a black sapphire pendant hung from her slender neck. She was easily recognisable as Phenestra Quackenbush, a former model in the Wizarding World and a notable writer.

"Thank you, Mister Frampton." She hummed in an impeccable French accent before she followed her students towards the Hufflepuff table, although several individuals moved to sit with the Gryffindors.

"Please welcome our guests with our greatest of hospitality." Headmaster Frampton chimed, "Now please, enjoy your feast."

Lorcan rolled his ashen orbs in response, pushing his glossy plate away from him before folding his arms over his chest.

"Not going to eat?" Serena inquired before pouring a spoonful of soup through her bright scarlet lips.

"I am not very hungry." He retorted, shrugging his shoulders weakly.

"I understand completely, Lorcan, those bloody Beauxbatons students nearly put me off my dinner too." She snarled, her dull grey eyes narrowing darkly, an expression meant for the foreign students rather than her comrades.

"Your jealousy is outstanding, Serena." Silas muttered, nibbling on the end of a piece of plain bread that sat in his skeletal fingers.

"Shut up, Silas." She snapped.

"Both of you can shut up before you start fighting." Brayden piped, holding his hand up towards Silas threateningly as the younger boy prepared to snap back at his twin, "Who do you guys think will be our champion?"

"A Slytherin, of course." Serena retorted, whipping her nose into the air proudly.

"I cannot help but agree." Aiden piped, drawing his attention away from Mackenzie for a mere second as she snuggled into his embrace affectionately.

"It makes me want to wretch to think that bloody Harry Potter won the Tournament years ago." Silas hissed maliciously, his piercing eyes darted towards Albus Potter who sat by himself at the far end of the Slytherin table before his gaze returned to his comrades, his trademark scowl pulling at his thin lips, "I swear I will murder _him_ if _he _is our champion."

"Bah, as if Potter could _ever _be our champion, he is a disgrace to our house and school." His twin added as Tuesday rolled her twinkling eyes.

"For the love of the Dark Lord, his father was our champion and _won_ despite being in his fourth year. Do not underestimate his abilities just because _you _are pathetic and insecure Flint." She spat.

"Why don't you-" Serena began.

"Stop it, Serena." Lorcan snapped threateningly as she reluctantly obeyed.

"I think I will put _my _name in." Scorpius piped, brushing his platinum tangles out of his proud elfin features as his silver eyes shimmered with confidence, "And I _will _be chosen... I am determined to win the Tournament."

"I would not mind _him _being our champion." Serena muttered before glaring as her brother moved as if to mock her.

"Why do _you_ want to win?" Tuesday inquired with a sarcastic expression, "Because you _really _need the money?"

"No, of course not my dear, I _am _from a wealthy, pure-blooded family. However, eternal glory and honour sound pretty damn good. Plus I am sure I can find _some _use for that bloody cup."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two Lysander

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_October 31__st_

Lysander scurried into the dining hall, his dark robes whisking about his tall slender figure as he went, his long platinum locks tugged back into a neat braid that fell down his curved back. His sapphire eyes scanned the bustling Gryffindor table before focusing on a cluster of redheads before noticing the remainder of his comrades. He marched towards them hurriedly, Roxanne's dark chocolate eyes darting up to meet his gaze before nudging her companions to notify them of his arrival.

"Nice of you to show up." Hugo teased before moving to force a freshly cooked pork and apple sausage into his mouth.

"Who knew Hugo had manners." Liam retorted playfully as the scarlet haired boy had begun chopping up his sausage, noticing Ailis' curious gaze upon him.

"Shut it, McLaggen." He snarled, his crystal blue orbs watching his partner gently.

"Leave Hugo and his girlfriend alone." Lily scolded before gesturing for Lysander to perch himself across from her, to the left of Roxanne.

"How much longer is dinner on for?" Lysander inquired whilst piling various items of food onto his plate hungrily.

"Not long, Headmaster Frampton is going to announce the champions soon." She replied before Liam clapped his hand around his sister's shoulder.

"Ol' Addie will win for sure. I mean she is _my _sister." He added smugly as Adolyn brushed off his grip.

"I second Hugo's motion, shut up Liam." She growled light-heartedly before returning her attention to Rose Weasley.

"Who do you think will be our champion? Maybe your little Brayden?" She teased as Rose blushed beetroot, hiding her reddening face beneath her mane of crimson curls.

"No." She whispered weakly, "He did not sign up... I was scared he would get hurt and he agreed..."

"Aw, how cute." Adolyn prodded as Lysander drowned out the two seventh years.

Unfortunately, similar conversations were buzzing about the entirety of the dining hall, various seventh years swearing they would be the champion whilst the younger years supported them or their houses. Supper was finished quickly as most students hurriedly shovelled food into their mouths, desperate to learn who would fight for their school in the Triwizard Tournament. Soon, Headmaster Frampton hushed the crowds, his dark mahogany locks held neatly in place about his sharp features by an extravagant wizard hat.

"Attention please," He hollered as silence fell amongst the hall immediately, "I wish to warn whoever is chosen that they are subject to a binding magical contract, you _cannot _back out of the tournament..."

As soon as he finished his sentence the goblet that sat in the centre of the room rumbled. It was made of elegant, glossy wood with shimmering flames ebbing up the edges. Suddenly the blaze was overrun by a rush of vibrant blood scarlet flames as a piece of charred parchment was spewed from the basin into the headmaster's clutches. His eyes scanned the parchment before a crooked smile met his lips.

"From Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Dominique Weasley." He called as squeals of delight came from the powder blue coated females and cheers from the males.

A breathtaking Witch moved from her seat, catching the attention of several males as her tall, willowy figure curtsied gently. Her long, waist-length platinum blonde tangles framed her slender figure as her deep cerulean blue eyes scanned the crowds before settling on her cousins, waving a small hand at them joyfully.

"Congratulations," Lysander piped to his comrades, "I forgot your cousins went to Beauxbatons."

"Apart from Victoire, she stayed here to be with Teddy." Lily corrected before their attention returned to the headmaster.

A second piece of parchment erupted from the scarlet flames, students lifting onto the edges of their seats with excitement.

"From Durmstrang Institute, Lars Czechishlova."

All eyes shifted towards the tall, brawny Scandinavian boy with unruly dark curls falling about his well-defined features, his eyes ink black with determination. He bowed sharply before taking his seat, glaring about the room with warning. The cluster of Hogwarts students could barely remain in their seats as the goblet began to grumble once more, the flames dyeing maroon before the final piece of parchment throttled into the air before fluttering gracefully into Headmaster Frampton's grasp.

"The Hogwarts champion is," He boomed, his shimmering eyes glancing down at the parchment before he smirk widely, "Albus Potter!"

Gazes shot towards the seventh year Slytherin with a look of confusion slapped across his handsome, porcelain face. He glared at the goblet as it fell silent before shaking his head of untidy raven black tangles defiantly, earning himself perplexed gazes.

"I... I did not put my name in." His deep voice whisked about the hall before his bright emerald, almond-shaped eyes snapped towards a group of snickering seventh year Slytherin boys.

Lysander rolled his widened eyes at the boys as Albus scowled; _they _had put his name in as a _prank_.

"I am sorry, Mister Potter." Headmaster Frampton replied softly, "But it is a magically binding contract that you are now a part of..."

Lysander followed Albus' gaze to Tuesday Rue who sat slouched over the table further down from Albus, her arms folded tightly over her developed chest. Her uneven, short jet black tangles shadowed her pallid, heart-shaped face that was contorted with fury. Her curved lips were folded into a tight frown as her shimmering amethyst; almond-shaped eyes had darkened, now glaring down at the glistening plate below her. Suddenly an arm slithered around her shoulders; one Lysander recognised to belong to his twin as Lorcan began to prod her at to what was the matter.

Albus sighed to himself, breaking his gaze from Tuesday before moving from the table, scurrying towards the Gryffindor house as his cousins and younger sister, Lily, applauded him delightfully as he went. He ignored the claims that it was rigged as he was the son of Harry Potter, the previous winner of the tournament before sitting himself beside Lily.

"Congratulations!" She squealed with excitement.

"Congrats." Lysander and his comrades repeated as Albus thanked him before the excited chatter began regarding the future events.

"Are you okay?" Lysander piped as Albus shook himself from his thoughts, his sparkling eyes focused on the Slytherin table beyond the back of Lysander's head.

"What?" He blurted, "Yes... Yes I'm fine... I was just worried about... _Someone_..."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three Lorcan

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"_Potter _is our champion?" Serena hissed darkly as her crimson lips twisted into a sneer, "How pathetic. I might just be sick right here right now."

"How delightful you are, sister." Silas replied monotonously as his dull eyes rimmed by dark bags were focused on Mackenzie who giggled flirtatiously as Aiden whispered sweet nothings under his breath.

"I should have been chosen." Scorpius snapped, his hands curling into tight fists as his silver eyes glared at Albus who now sat at the Gryffindor table, his Slytherin robes causing him to stand out profusely.

"Anyone _but _Potter should have won." Serena replied before glancing about for support, "Right Lorcan?"

"What?" He blurted, snapping out of his trance as his glare averted from Mackenzie and Aiden towards Serena's curious expression.

"You agree, don't you?" She repeated, "That anyone _but _Potter should have been chosen as our champion."

"Oh right, of course." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Sounds like the bloody Goblet of Fire was rigged to choose him considering his father was a champion..."

"Under rigged conditions _as well_!" Scorpius exclaimed with a victorious beam before smiling proudly, "I _knew _it was not because _I _was inferior."

"Right..." Lorcan retorted sarcastically, rolling his sparkling ashen orbs before catching Tuesday's heart-shaped face smothered in a distraught expression.

She twisted her slender fingers over one another as her teeth ran over her pallid, plump bottom lip nervously. Her lavender eyes snapped up to meet his inquisitive gaze rimmed with salt water that she attempted to contain.

"Tuesday, what's wrong?" He lowered his voice to avoid others latching onto his enquiry.

However, Serena continued to chatter away animatedly with Scorpius, stroking his ego whilst her twin glared at the girl he desired entwined around her sixth year boyfriend. Tuesday's lips parted as if she were to reply before she choked out a whimper.

"Please excuse me." She squeaked, thrusting herself to her feet before scurrying from the dining hall.

"What is going on? Is Tuesday okay? What did you say to her?" Mackenzie piped, pushing away from Aiden as her mocha eyes filled with concern upon noticing Lorcan's harsh expression, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." He replied as his eyes skated towards the Gryffindor table, noticing Albus scrambling to his feet after her, "But I am going to find out. Stay here."

Without waiting for a reply, Lorcan swept from the table, walking out of the towering doors before Albus could round the end of the Gryffindor table. Lorcan's tongue flickered over the silver ring pierced through his bottom lip as his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

He now had to find where Tuesday had run off to.

Lorcan felt a triumphant smirk spread across his shapely lips as his eyes focused upon Tuesday, her short voluptuous figure resting upon the foot of the ever-shifting staircases of Hogwarts. He shook his platinum tangles out of his porcelain complexion before jogging towards her.

"Hey," He whispered before kneeling down to bring his face to level with hers, "What is going on, Tues?"

"I..." She mumbled as her tear filled eyes darted up to meet his gaze, "I don't even know... Do... Do you remember when you asked me if I had been in love?"

"I guess..." He replied, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you remember what I said back?"

"You said no... I don't really get where this is going..." He blurted as she shook her head of raven tangles.

"I said I didn't know." She corrected, wrapping her arms about her waist as she drew her knees to her body, "And now... Now I am scared that because of this bloody tournament I will never find out if I do..."

"_What_?" Lorcan's features pinched together in puzzlement, "Tuesday, you really are not making any sense. What on earth does the tournament have to do with being in love?"

She sighed to herself in distress before shooting him a sarcastic look, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Lorcan felt his innards churn as he snapped onto her point.

She couldn't possibly be talking about...

He felt bile claw at the back of his throat at the mere thought, his hands curling into thick fists of aggravation. Tuesday rolled her eyes at Lorcan's disgusted expression, knocking him from his furious thoughts.

"Bugger off, Scamander." She growled darkly, "At least he is a pure-blood... _And _a Slytherin."

"He's still a bloody Potter!" Lorcan snapped harshly as his eyes narrowed into slits, "How did this even happen?"

"Excuse me?" Her tone became filled with irritation as she glared back at Lorcan, "Oh I am sorry, forgive me for caring about someone, I forgot it was not my place to do so."

"Don't get snippy at me, Tuesday."

"Give me one reason not to." She continued, "I have supported you throughout your little love fest over Mackenzie, your whining over her being with Aiden. Not once have I told you it is wrong or that it is your fault for being such an imbecile."

"Is that what you think?" He challenged, rising to his feet to loom over her, "Because falling for the pathetic likes of Potter makes _you _quite the bloody imbecile."

"At least I can be empathic to others." She scrambled to her feet yet his towering height still dominated over her petite figure, "You _broke _Mackenzie's heart and now you want her just because she is happy."

"That is not true." He hissed, groping for his wand within his robes, "And I know you do not mean it."

"Who cares if I don't mean it, you deserve to know how it feels to have this bullshit said to you by your closest friend." She snapped as her eyes became rimmed with shimmering tears once more, "I did not _decide _to care about him! I don't even want to! Stop treating me like I have bloody well wronged _you_, because I-"

Her voice trailed off as she sealed her lips shut, her glare averting to glance behind Lorcan. He turned instinctively to see Albus Potter lingering in the hatchway, his Slytherin robes fluttering about him upon his arrival.

"Tuesday, why did you run off-" Lorcan glanced from Albus to Tuesday awkwardly.

"Do not speak to me." She snapped, folding her arms over her well-developed chest, ignoring Lorcan completely, "You can stuff it. Go ahead; endanger your pathetic little life for bloody _glory_. I shouldn't have expected you to care about how it affects others."

"Tuesday..." Lorcan soothed as he read the hurt that twisted over her complexion, now understanding why she was worked up. She feared he would _not _survive.

"Shut it both of you." She hissed, shaking her head furiously, "I don't want to hear a lecture from _either _of you."

Suddenly, Tuesday leapt onto a staircase to her left that had begun to move into the air, evading the pair's attempts to reach her. She hugged her body as her glance shifted between the two before mournfully fixating on Albus, finally allowing her tears to cascade down her pallid cheeks.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four Lysander

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"I think I am going to head down to the common room." Albus sighed, his jet black tangles shadowing his head as he hung it in defeat.

"Are you sure?" Lily squeaked, her chocolate brown eyes glancing at him with worry, "You are welcome to stay with us until curfew."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." He forced a smile before parting from the group of fifth year Gryffindors, "I would like to escape all these congratulations over the bloody tournament."

With a soft farewell, Albus disappeared down a gargantuan staircase, his almond-shaped vibrant emerald eyes staring at the stone ground beneath his feet as he went. Lily glanced at her comrades through her curtains of bright scarlet before her rose petal lips spread into a smile.

"I know he will get a hard time from all of those bleeding Slytherins," She piped, "But I am so proud of my brother."

"We all are." Lysander replied as a grin broke across his lips, "I bet James will flip his lid when he finds out he lost his opportunity."

"I forgot about him," Lily squeaked as Liam crossed his arms over his athletic torso, "At least he has Lee's sister to comfort him."

"Thanks for that reminder," Liam snapped as disgust spread across his attractive, fair features, "My sister should have been chosen as champion."

Hugo and Roxanne rolled their eyes in unison as Lysander felt a deadpan expression smother his porcelain features beneath his pale blonde tumbles. Lily curled her hand into a feeble fist before punching it against Liam's arm playfully as his dark golden eyes twinkled with joy at the attention.

"I am kidding, Lils!" He cried innocently before slinking an arm around her petite shoulders, "I am proud of Albus too. Plus I think I would be far too worried about my sister and her silly ways in the tournament. The bloody princess would probably opt out of task for fear of breaking a nail or ruining her make-up."

"Didn't mum and dad teach you not to talk about your elders like that?" Adolyn's high-pitched voice chimed as she appeared at his side, ruffling her hand through Liam's sandy blonde mop, "Besides, _I _think it's great that one of the Potters became our champion, especially a _Slytherin_. Imagine all the controversy!"

Liam rolled his eyes at his sister's excitement over the undeniable gossip that floated about the school. Her golden spirals bounced about her tall, hourglass figure as she trotted into view, her full lips breaking into a smile as her almond-shaped pale sepia eyes glanced from Lily to her brother. Rose appeared at Adolyn's side, linking her arm through her best friend's as her bushy fiery red mane bounced about her shoulders chaotically.

"Hey," Rose beamed with a wider grin, "Lily, congratulate Albus for me please. Our cousin must be stoked."

"I'm sure your father will be equally excited." Adolyn added as Lily nodded gently.

"I'll be sure to tell Albus you wish him well." She replied as the pair of seventh years beamed with satisfaction before their tall figures scurried off towards the library.

"I apologise for my sister," Liam growled in embarrassment, "She is such a bloody scatter brain."

"It's alright," Lily smiled before silence settled between the horde of fifth year Gryffindors.

Lysander crossed his arms over his slender torso as his deep azure blue eyes glanced from Lily to his comrades as her face pinched together in concentration. He felt concern flood over his figure as his gut wrenched over itself regretfully. They had been congratulating her and her brother on his being chosen for the Hogwarts champion, yet even her closest friend remained oblivious to the toll it took on her. Lysander felt shame electrify through his veins as he hung his head, his pale tangles pouring over his shoulders to flutter about his hips.

Lysander snapped from his thoughts as the group approached the towering pastel portrait of a rotund woman wrapped in a pink silken dress. Her dark tangles were held up elegantly with an array of golden ties as she swept about her striking portrait that was framed by an extravagant golden rim.

"Password?" She sang before posing as if to impress those before her.

"Capybara." Lysander retorted with a roll of his eyes before the painting swung from the wall to reveal a portrait hole.

Lily's petite figure crashed onto a loveseat whilst threading her fingers through her bright tangles. She rested her slanted chin in her hand, her elbow propped up onto the arm of the couch as Liam scrambled to the place beside her with excitement, his eyes fixated on her attractive features that remained deep in thought. The rest of them reluctantly followed suit, Roxanne and Hugo sitting on a large couch to the right whilst Lysander sat upon a plump armchair, crossing his legs over one another. Roxanne retrieved an elastic tie from her pocket before pulling her dark tumbles back loosely out of her pale-skinned features. Hugo chatted animatedly to her and Liam whilst Lysander's worried gaze glanced over to Lily.

"Lily..." He soothed, leaning forward to catch her attention, "Are you alright?"

"I... I..." She choked as Liam looked to her curiously, holding his hands over one another as her cousins too fell silent, "I am really happy for Albus..."

"Lysander asked if _you _were okay... Not if you were happy for Albus." Liam continued as his arm crept over her shoulders.

"I'm terrified." She blurted, "I am so scared of what will happen to Albus, he didn't even want to be a part of this stupid tournament. I am proud of him and he is so talented... But... But... I don't want to lose him..."

Liam quickly embraced her, tucking her head into the nape of his curved neck before pressing his pale lips to her forehead softly. She sniffled to herself, fighting back the tears that gnawed at her shimmering eyes as Hugo, Roxanne, and Lysander moved from their places, leaving the pair in peace.

"I promise everything will be okay..." Lysander heard Liam sooth before Roxanne vanished into the female dormitories.

Lysander looked to Hugo whose pale, freckled complexion was contorting with fret, his crystal blue eyes glancing over his shoulder back at the common room. Lysander slapped his hand around the back of Hugo's head light-heartedly as they vanished down the corridor towards their dormitory.

"Don't worry, Weasley. Liam won't do anything stupid... I think."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five Lorcan

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_November 1__st_

Lorcan ran his fingers over the glistening ring pierced through the right of his bottom lip, his shimmering silver eyes focused on the corridor that lead to the female dorms, his tall slender figure resting against the back of one of the ebony leather sofas. His ankles were crossed over one another as he ran a hand through his wispy pale mop that crashed about his collar bone unevenly.

"Good morning." Mackenzie hissed as she emerged from the shadowy passage.

Lorcan's breath caught in his throat as he gawked at her, her Slytherin robes fluttering about her finely defined figure, framing her alluring curves perfectly. Her fair skin remained as impeccable as always, without a single scar or blemish in sight, free of all enhancements. Her slanted bangs were pinned out of her large mocha-coloured eyes with an intricate silver clip, the remainder of her dark chocolate tangles bouncing about her shoulder in a waterfall of beautiful curls. Lorcan quickly averted his gaze from her stunning beauty, gulping down the gargantuan lump that was forming in his oesophagus nervously.

"Hello Mackenzie..." He mumbled fixating his eyes on the skull of a serpent that perched nailed to the wall at his left.

"What did you do to Tuesday to piss her off?" She snapped with a tone of warning whilst folding her arms over her well-developed chest.

"It is none of _your _business," He snorted in aggravation as a sour taste gathered at the back of his throat, "Why don't you just run on back to your precious Aiden?"

"Lorcan..." She blurted in shock at his hateful tone before her features contorted with fury, "You know what, you can stuff it, no wonder Tuesday was so upset. You are such a git."

She pushed passed him, knocking her shoulder into his side angrily before storming from the common room, scowling darkly. Lorcan sighed to himself in distress, glancing over his shoulder at the corridor towards the dining hall that Mackenzie had stormed down mournfully. He would have to apologise later though, right now he _had _to wait for Tuesday.

As if she had heard his thought, Tuesday emerged from the female dormitories, her amethyst eyes glancing towards Lorcan briefly before returning to the ground beneath her feet.

"Tuesday..." He hissed as she brushed passed him silently.

She folded her arms over her curved torso, sweeping from the Slytherin dungeons with Lorcan at her heels attempting to get her attention.

"Tuesday, please don't just stand there and ignore me!" He begged as she rolled her sparkling eyes, "I am sorry for what I did... I was just... _Surprised_... I mean..."

"It's fine." She replied softly, her heart-shaped porcelain face glancing up at him before staring straight ahead, "I have already forgiven you, you twit."

A grin broke over Lorcan's shapely lips as he trotted to Tuesday's side, walking alongside her with a gleeful atmosphere bouncing about him.

"Thank you, for forgiving me." He replied as she shook her head of short, uneven ebony tumbles.

"It's fine; you are my best friend regardless of everything..." She smiled gently before continuing, "It wasn't you that I was mad at anyway... It was Albus... And those bloody Slytherin twats who put his name in the bleeding goblet."

"I may... _Dislike_ Potter," Lorcan soothed before draping his arm over Tuesday's slender shoulders, "But he _is _a competent wizard and he _will _be okay... His father survived the Tournament as a mere fourth year. Try not to worry too much."

"Thanks," She replied gently, nudging Lorcan with her elbow playfully, "I know you may not mean that, but thank you for trying."

"How are things going with Mackenzie?" Tuesday added, glancing up at Lorcan curiously, "I am sorry for what I said yesterday."

"As I said, I know you didn't mean it... But I snapped at Mackenzie before you came into the common room..." Lorcan said shamefully, "I guess I will have to find her at breakfast to apologise.

"Why did you snap at her?" She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No reason really... I was just irritated... It's not really worth talking about."

"I'm sure Mackenzie wasn't that mad anyway, she's not really an angry person." Tuesday grinned before Lorcan nodded gently in agreement.

She rested her head against Lorcan's ribs, his height towering far above hers as the pair walked towards the dining hall. Suddenly, Tuesday's lavender orbs widened to the size of dinner plates as her curvaceous figure halted in its tracks.

"What's wrong-" Tuesday clasped a hand tightly over Lorcan's mouth before dragging him into the shadows of the curving corridor.

She waved her free hand before Lorcan's ashen eyes before gesturing towards a couple that stood further down the hall from them. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he followed her hand to see the couple entangled about one another. A Slytherin boy stood with his back to them, his hands roaming the tall, willowy figure of Dominique Weasley, the Beauxbatons champion. Lorcan rolled his eyes at the cringe-worthy display of affection before the pair whipped around, revealing the male's identity.

Lorcan choked on his saliva as he saw Dominique wrapped around Aiden's tall lanky figure, his arms wrapped around her back to clasp her to him. His kisses trailed down the nape of her neck, his defining features coming into full view as the candlelight of the hallway poured over his pointed face, framing his high cheekbones. His pallid skin was illuminated in the light as the seventh year female ran her hands through his golden locks that wisped about chaotically.

"I cannot believe..." Tuesday gawked, slowly removing her hand from Lorcan's mouth as he stared in disbelief.

"I know..." He blurted as joy electrified through his veins.

He _hadn't _imagined Aiden that day at Hogsmeade.

"What are we going to say to Mackenzie...?" Tuesday's enquiry suddenly made Lorcan's heart sink within his chest.

His nerves fell numb as he could already imagine his beloved's beautiful features stained with tears of utter sorrow because of what _he _would tell her.

"I... I can't tell her... What will she say? We can't hurt her like that..." He choked nervously.

"Are you crazy?" Tuesday snapped, "We can't just _not _tell her, I will do it if you can't..."

"No... I will tell her... Just... Give me some time..."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six Lysander

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Lysander rested his slanted chin on his slender figures, lacing them through one another to form a platform as his elbows were propped up onto the glossy wooden table that was littered in breakfast treats. The sleeves of his ashen sweater were rolled up to his elbows, the ends of his ivory collared shirt folded over them as he watched the entrance to the dining hall with wide, azure eyes. His twin stumbled inside; a distressed expression plastered across his pallid features as he walked backwards, his focus remaining on his companion, Tuesday as she walked facing him. They appeared to be bickering furiously, their eyes darting from one another to the Slytherin table.

Lysander rolled his eyes at the pair before his gaze returned to the entrance, Lily trotting into sight with her arm threaded through her older brother's, her rose coloured lips wearing a playful smile as her scarlet mane was tugged back into a loose ponytail. The siblings parted, Albus dusting off his silver and emerald uniform before stalking towards the table at the far end of the room that buzzed with smug, superficial conversation. Lysander almost pitied Albus, knowing just as well as the rest of his friends did that the seventh year detested his house, only finding companions in the other houses or even outside of Hogwarts entirely.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" Roxanne piped as Lily sat down alongside Liam silently.

"I am feeling better," She replied whilst leaning into the curve of Liam's body, "Thank you for asking. I spoke to Albus about everything as Liam suggested... He really made me feel better and I trust my brother to be careful no matter what."

Liam wrapped his arm around her small waist cautiously as if waiting for her to pull away at any minute. Much to his relief, she didn't. Instead she kissed him gently on the cheek before taking a slice of toast off of his place, nibbling along the edges of it. Hugo pretended to wretch at the pair, Roxanne slapping him around the back of head powerfully.

"Oh just eat your food, Hugo." She growled half-heartedly as Lysander simply grinned at his friends widely before swallowing another spoonful of his yoghurt.

"Good morning students." Headmaster Frampton's voice interrupted the incessant chatter, his unruly raven locks pulled back into a bundle of curls with a scarlet band, "I trust you have all congratulated the three champions, your schools are immensely proud of you and we wish you all luck in the tasks to come.

"The first task shall take place, as I have mentioned before, on the 24th of November. It will be a test of strength and tactics in pressured conditions; it will be primarily based upon your ability to react within seconds, your improvisation when it is simply you and your wand in an unknown task. All I can say is I advise the three champions to get plenty of rest, the next few weeks will fly by within the blink of an eye. Now, with that said, please continue your feast."

"What do you think the task will be?" Liam beamed as similar conversations erupted throughout the hall.

Liam's voice was drowned out with the buzz of noise as Hugo and Ailis returned the conversation, draped in one another's arms loving, Hugo whispering sweet nothings to her gently before returning his attention to Lily and Liam.

"I _hate _this." Roxanne snapped in irritation, folding her arms over her athletic torso.

"What?" Lysander blurted in confusion as she looked at him sarcastically.

"_This_," She gestured to the couples that were dotted about them; "Everyone is in a relationship. It's irritatingly stupid that just because I am not putting myself out there for boys to fawn over, I am alone."

"You're not alone, Rox." He scolded her for thinking such a stupidity, "You have all of us. I am not in a relationship and I am perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but girls still chase after you." She corrected as her shapely lips formed a pout, "Everyone just overlooks me."

"If you do not stop saying such stupid things I am going to hex your mouth shut." He warned as her older brother sauntered towards the pair, perching himself across from them.

Fred's tanned skin glinted in the candlelight, his handsome face contorting with a charismatic grin. His eyes were a vibrant jade colour sitting on either side of his straight nose that was dotted with a sprinkling of freckles. He brushed his deep auburn mop out of his eyes before propping his jaw upon his fist, glancing from Roxanne to Lysander curiously.

"What were we talking about then?" He enquired after whispering a brief greeting to the remainder of their comrades.

"Well, Fred, your little sister is being a complete moron." Lysander snapped as Roxanne's dark chocolate eyes widened before narrowing with fury.

"Surely not." Fred joked.

"Shut up you." Roxanne hissed.

"What is she doing then?" He piped, ignoring her dark threats.

"Excuse me, _she_ hasa name... And _she _can _hear _you." Roxanne snarled.

"Well _she _is complaining about being _alone_." Lysander replied before Roxanne slapped him around the arm furiously, "And no matter how much she hits me, I will not stop telling her how _stupid _it is to say that."

"The man has a point you know." Fred added before his gaze shifted to the cluster of students from the Beauxbatons Academy, outlining the curvaceous bodies of the beautiful females, "I must say, there are some _delicious _Beauxbatons girls here."

"Fred." Roxanne growled as her pallid face pinched together in disgust.

"If only you boys were seventeen," He raised his voice, catching Liam and Hugo's attention, "You would love the attention they give British boys."

"Well for you information, I _love _Ailis' company and hers _alone_." Hugo snapped defensively before smiling widely at the sandy-haired girl clutching his side.

"I never meant Ailis is not a catch," Fred replied before glancing at Liam quickly, "And Lily is quite the catch too. I was merely stating... Although, Roxanne," His jade eyes darted to his scowling sister, "I am sure the Beauxbatons boys would not mind a _younger _girl... You could always look for some attention over _there_."

"Fred shut up already!" She snapped furiously, "I do not want _any _attention; I was merely stating how pathetic boys are these days. You being a perfect example, mon frère."

"Besides, Roxanne is _not _alone and she needs to get that idea out of her thick head," Lysander stated before knocking his knuckles against the side of her skull as if it were empty, "She will _never _be alone so long as we are around."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven Lorcan

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"When should we tell her?" Tuesday hissed in a low voice whilst snatching a croissant from a basket nearby.

"I don't know... I do not even know _how _to tell her." Lorcan sighed as his glistening eyes glancing towards Mackenzie who sat further down the table with the remainder of their friends.

Her curved mocha eyes darted down to where Tuesday and Lorcan sat at the end of the table curiously, wondering why they had not sat with her. Suddenly her beautiful fair-skinned features twisted into a miserable expression.

"I think she thinks we are not sitting with her because of what happened between you two this morning," Tuesday whispered, leaning over the table so that only Lorcan could hear her, "Don't worry, I will tell her it is because of my problem with the crowds if she asks... And just say you offered to sit here."

"Thank you." He replied softly before reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Mackenzie's stunning features.

"I can't believe he can cheat on her out in public for anyone to see," Tuesday hissed darkly, her violet eyes narrowing at Aiden as he planted kisses along Mackenzie's collarbone, "Then just saunter on in here like _nothing _happened and kiss her with the lips that were smothering another girl barely ten minutes ago."

"He is a bastard." Lorcan stated, shrugging his shoulders before sighing to himself, "I should have warned her when I first suspected anything."

"What do you mean?" She enquired as his porcelain features twisted in musing.

"When we went down to Hogsmeade, I _swore _I saw Aiden looking at other girls... I just assumed it was me trying to make an excuse to break them up... I mean _why _would he _ever _look at someone else when he is with _Mackenzie_?" He felt his tone become sour with fury at the male's poor treatment of Mackenzie.

"Then we _have _to tell her. _Today_. He obviously does not care about her and _will _continue to do things like that..." Tuesday warned.

"But, how do you hurt someone you care so much about?"

"We have to. It'll hurt less in the long run then if she becomes even _more _attached to him and finds out herself..." She soothed, "How would she feel if she knew we had hidden this from her?"

"I guess you are right." Lorcan growled before his eyes narrowed darkly, a mischievous smirk breaking out across his shapely lips, "But we are not going to tell her, _he _is..."

* * *

Lorcan rolled up the sleeves of his uniform, shaking his pale blonde, collarbone length mop of hair out of his handsome face. His ears perked up as Aiden and Mackenzie moved from their seats, most likely heading to the common room for _privacy_. He scrambled to his feet, Tuesday following suit before he curled his hand around her upper arm before tugging her after the couple.

"What _exactly _are you going to do?" Tuesday hissed as they stumbled passed the table of curious Slytherins, ignoring Serena's inquiries as to where they were headed.

"I am going to take things into my own hands." Lorcan snapped his gaze focused on the corridor ahead of them, "As I told you, Aiden is going to tell Mackenzie what happened himself."

As they rounded a corner, the couple stood before them, having stopped abruptly in their tracks. Mackenzie's voluptuous figure was leaning against a cylindrical pillar, her hands curling around the fabric of Aiden's sweater as he loomed over her. His face was mere millimetres from her before pecking her on the lips gently. Lorcan felt his hands curl into tight fists as he stalked forward silently, his footsteps echoing over the pair as they glanced his way in puzzlement.

"Lorcan? What are you doing here?" Mackenzie blurted before looking over his shoulder as Tuesday's dark-haired head scurried after him, "Tuesday?"

"_You_," Lorcan spat poisonously before shoving Aiden away from Mackenzie forcefully, "You make me _sick_."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Scamander?" The sixth year snapped, running a hand through his wispy golden locks as his harsh eyes glared at Lorcan.

"Don't you _dare _speak to me like that, Cooper." Lorcan snapped right back before stalking towards him, his towering slender figure towering over Aiden's darkly, "I think we have something to settle."

"Lorcan, get a hold of yourself," Tuesday warned but he simply brushed her off.

"_No_." He defied before grasping hold of the collar of Aiden's shirt, curling his fingers around the stiff fabric.

He throttled the older boy backwards, his curved back colliding with the stone pillar with a _thud_. Mackenzie grasped hold of Lorcan's shoulder attempting to get his attention.

"Lorcan, let go of Aiden." She hissed as he simply shrugged off her hand, "Seriously! Stop acting like a bloody psychopath."

"Mackenzie, you will thank me later." He corrected her as Tuesday sighed heavily.

"Now _you_," Lorcan returned his attention to the sixth year Slytherin he had pinned to the pillar by the collar of his uniform, "You bloody bastard, you had better not try and wriggle your way out of this. Bloody vermin."

"Scamander, let me go or-"

"Or what?" Lorcan chuckled melodically before his expression fell deadpan, "Tell Mackenzie the truth."

"The truth about what?" Mackenzie piped over his shoulder, but he simply ignored her.

"Didn't you hear me?" He growled viciously, tightening his grasp on Aiden, "Tell Mackenzie the _truth_... The truth about where you were this morning... Who you were with... In the corridor... Out in bloody public."

Aiden's ashen eyes widened in disbelief as his jaw dropped, struggling to muster up an answer. His gaze darted from Mackenzie's inquisitive, striking features to Lorcan's porcelain face that was contorting with a dark fury. He gulped uneasily before shaking his head defiantly, his sandy locks bouncing about haphazardly.

"There is nothing to tell." He challenged.

"He is lying, Mackenzie." Tuesday added with her arms folded over her developed chest as she glared at Aiden.

"Tell her the _truth _or I will hex it out of you, Cooper. And trust me, I do _not _miss fire, you will be writhing across the floor in a heartbeat if you do not tell her the truth." Lorcan threatened, releasing one hand from Aiden's collar in the blink of an eye to retrieve his wand.

Within a second, the bud of his sleek ebony wand was digging into the soft flesh of Aiden's pallid neck, causing the sixth year's heart rate to quicken nervously.

"F-f-fine." He stuttered as Lorcan did not move, he only raised an eyebrow impatiently, "I... I... I was with someone this morning."

"_Who_?" Lorcan challenged.

"I was with Dominique Weasley..."

"The Beauxbatons champion?" Mackenzie blurted with a perplexed expression spreading across her features, "_Why _were you with _her_?"

"We were... _Together_..." He choked, "We were-"

"Save me the details, you prick." Mackenzie snarled in a dark furious tone that was new to all those who knew her. Her gorgeous fair-skinned features were now contorting with hurt as she bit back a waterfall of tears.

"You. Make. Me. Sick. Aiden. Cooper."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight Lysander

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Bloody hell, I didn't think we would get an outstanding on our Care of Magical Creatures project!" Roxanne squealed with excitement over their success, "Honestly! Although, I am really going to miss Edan."

"It was a lizard, Roxanne." Liam snarled with a roll of his golden eyes, sour over the fact that he got a lower mark.

"Stop trying to ruin their accomplishment, Lee." Lily scolded, nudging him playfully in the ribs with the corner of her elbow.

"Besides, you are just jealous that Edan's crazy mother and I got the best mark in class." Lysander retorted with a triumphant smirk as he slung his arm around Roxanne's shoulders gently, "Don't worry; I will miss our little salamander too. No more playing with fire for us."

"Yes, because that is what matters," Roxanne replied with a teasing grin before pursing her lips together, her pallid features pinching together with thought, "I wonder what Hagrid will do with the salamanders."

"He will not hurt them," Lysander soothed before ruffling his large hand through her dark raven tangles light-heartedly, "I bet he will simply let them go or donate them to a magizoologist or something."

"Maybe your parents." She beamed with excitement as he merely chuckled harmonically.

"I do not think they are looking for any," He replied before a wide grin spread across his lips, "Although I would not put it passed my mother to take them all off of Hagrid's hands on one of her whims."

"Stop dawdling," Lily pouted as she walked faster than her comrades, "We are going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts at this rate."

"No we will not!" Lysander protested in a booming overdramatic voice before a large smile spread across his lips, "But, if it will calm you down you little redhead, we will hurry up."

* * *

Lysander followed his comrades into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his loose dark slacks as his platinum tangles bounced about his lower back elegantly. He had worn his hair loosely apart from the front shorter strands that framed his face with he had pinned back to meet in a braid that fell down his shoulder blades impeccably, giving him an elfin appearance. He took his sit on Roxanne's left as Lily sat on her right with Liam shouting claims of the seat to his beloved's other side, glaring at those about him as if they were to jump up to grab his perch from him.

"You are far too paranoid, Lee." Lysander teased, slouching back in his chair comfortably as he smirked widely.

"Shut up Ly." He snapped before turning his attention to Lily, taking his place beside her.

The two began to whisper to one another gently as Hugo took the seat on Lysander's other side silently, his bright crystal blue eyes dazed over with bewilderment. Roxanne and Lysander raised their eyebrows at him curiously as his pale cheeks burned deep scarlet in embarrassment.

"Ailis... She just... Wow..." He mustered up several perplexing sentence fragments as he continued to gawk in amazement, "She... I... We..."

"Okay, I do _not _want to know what she, or you, or _both _of you did to each other." Roxanne snapped, shuddering in disgust as Lysander laughed whole heartedly at her expense.

"Does that make you squeamish?" He teased as she narrowed her dark mahogany eyes at him.

"Well, of course it does." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone, "I do _not _want to know what my _cousin _does with his _girlfriend_. Ick."

"You are so mature, Roxy." He retorted, nudging her in the arm with his own playfully.

"And you are one to talk," She challenged, "I bet you would literally be sick if your brother shared his love life with _you_."

"Possibly, but you forget my brother is practically pure evil." Lysander corrected her.

"You don't mean that."

"No I don't, but you get my point nonetheless." He grinned widely before his sapphire eyes darted towards the entrance to the room.

Mackenzie Goyle slinked into the room, her short yet finely defined figure with alluring curves sweeping in between the rows of desks silently. Her head was hung, her unruly chocolate brown curls pouring over her shoulders to shadow her miserable expression. Her large mocha eyes darting up to scan about the room as Lysander bit back a gasp. Her bare of make-up curved eyes were rimmed with sparkling salt water droplets as she skimmed her teeth over her rose-coloured bottom lip as if she were about to burst into furious sobbing.

Lysander felt curiosity explode through his veins as he watched the curvaceous Slytherin move to her seat, his brother appearing in the hatchway moments later with his pale wispy tangles shaking about his collarbone erratically. Tuesday appeared at his side within moments, spotting out the mournful Mackenzie easily as she took her spot. The pair perched themselves on either side of her, gently comforting her and attempting to get her to speak to them. Instead she sat silent with her lips pursed together, her eyes sliding shut darkly.

"I would appreciate it if we leave our personal issues outside of the classroom," Professor Piece hollered, his towering well-built figure appearing before them with a stern look, "I keep my personal life and work separate, I suggest you all do the same. Now, today we shall be studying the world of vampires, who can tell me what status they hold in creature classification and the danger they pose to wizards?"

As Lysander focused on the professor whilst he scribbled down notes from the lecture, he felt a pair of eyes resting on him. He gazed at Roxanne's through his peripherals as her dark brown eyes darted up to meet his. She whispered a soft apology as he felt a smile spread across his lips involuntarily at her.

Once her gaze had returned to Professor Piece, Lysander propped his jaw onto his fist, craning his neck to glance at her indistinctly. He outlined her frame curiously, her deep shimmering focused upon the board as she pursed her full lips together in concentration. She dipped her head down to scribble down notes, her tumbling charcoal black hair pouring over her shoulder to shimmer about her porcelain features. The candlelight framed her perfectly as if she were a portrait rather than a human being. Lysander felt his smile grow as he watched her.

It was the first time he had truly noticed her beauty.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine Lorcan

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Lorcan's tall, slender figure was crouched upon the low-backed, charcoal leather sofa, his curved back leaning into the corner of the back cushion with his knees drawn up. He propped his elbow up onto the glossy arm of the couch, curling his fingers into a tight fist before perching his slanted jaw upon his knuckles. His legs were encased in tight-fitting dark emerald jeans, his hips laden with studded ebony belts as his torso was slid into a charcoal shirt decorated with safety pins and blunted needles. His dark, steel-toed boots sat along the floor in line with foot of the couch, unbuckled lacily, his feet solely encased in ashen socks.

A dyed emerald fire blazed before him, whipping about in the extravagantly carved stone mantelpiece. Lorcan silently watched the flames lap up at the air before his eyes slid shut in edginess. He twisted the ring in the right of his plump, pallid bottom lip impatiently as his eyebrows drew together underneath the shadow of his mop of platinum blonde hair that hugged his well-defined collarbone. His shimmering silver eyes snapped open fully as the sound of footsteps echoed down the passageway to the female dorms, erupting into the barren common room. His ears perked up as he could hear a soft conversation between two distinct female voices as they drew into the common room. He scrambled to his feet, not bothering to stuff them into his shoes before sighing in relief as Tuesday rounded the corner, her arm threaded through Mackenzie's.

Tuesday's uneven ebony tangles were pulled back into a pitifully miniscule ponytail, the majority of her tumbles falling free to frame her heart-shaped face that was plastered in an expression of relief. Her curved figure was dressed in a loose-fitting male hooded charcoal sweatshirt with a pair of grey woollen leggings clinging to her slender legs; her petite feet encased in jet black ballet flats. Her amethyst eyes were focused on Mackenzie who spoke in a low voice, before her mocha brown eyes darted up to meet Lorcan's relieved gaze.

Even in the midst of heartbreak, Mackenzie was breath-taking, sending Lorcan's heart slamming into his ribs erratically. Her short, yet alluringly curvaceous figure was dressed casually, her ample torso hugged by a tight-fitting ashen shirt with a cartoon panda printed onto the bosom, her hourglass fully exposed to the nervous Lorcan. His gaze dropped lower, eyeing her legs which were bare apart from a pair of jade shorts that cut along her lower thigh, exposing her flawless fair skin. She shuffled towards Lorcan as he tore his gawking stare from her, her feet slid into fluffed up slippers.

"Thank you for what you did," She whispered as his eyes reluctantly met hers.

Her tumbles fell free, brushing passed her shoulders in a mess of unruly, natural chocolate brown curls, her slanted bangs tickling over her sepia eyes that were lined by glossy ebony lashes.

"I ended it with Aiden, in case you guys thought otherwise." She added, snapping Lorcan from his stares.

"How are you feeling then, Kenzie?" He soothed, draping an arm around her shoulder in a comforting half-embrace.

"Well, I haven't cried very much... I would _never _waste tears on that toe rag." She stated before her expression fell, "I have felt better than this, but I will be okay."

"Of course you will! You _are_ our strong, beautiful Mackenzie Goyle after all." Lorcan soothed as she buried her face in his slender chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as he threaded his second around about her shoulders.

"Thank you, Lorcan." She squeaked as he felt the edges of his lips curl into a small smile, "And thank you too Tuesday."

Lorcan glanced over Mackenzie's head, his eyes darting up to meet Tuesday's stern look, her arms folded over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him darkly. He knew what she was thinking without her even saying it and she was right. Mackenzie was still hurt and she needed her friends, not a boy to chase after her. It was not the time for Lorcan to confess his feelings, despite how his body longed to hold her for eternity, to clasp her lips in his. He just wanted to part from her right then and there and take a deep breath before pouring his heart out over her despite Tuesday's warning glare. He wanted to invite her to the Yule Ball alongside him, to see her in a beautiful ball gown, looking as exceptionally stunning as always.

But, what is best for Mackenzie was important, his wants and desires were irrelevant. Only her happiness mattered from now on. He longed to see her smile again, to hear her loud, obnoxious– yet somehow adorable– laughter often accompanied by a soft, involuntary snort.

The next several weeks went on in a similar manner, Lorcan and Tuesday comforting Mackenzie at all costs, shooting filthy glares at Aiden whenever he attempted to approach her or excuse his actions to others, attempting to shift the blame onto their distraught comrade. Lorcan continued to stuff his feelings down into the deepest depths of his psyche to no avail, having his heart scream out whenever she was nearby, yet remaining stiffly silent whilst she slowly healed.

Tuesday continued to furiously ignore Albus Potter, despite his pathetic attempts to speak to her at all costs until Mackenzie and Lorcan would snap at him to leave their companion alone, if she wants to talk to him she will. In secret, Mackenzie would whisper to Lorcan that their ever strong, confident cried furiously within her sleep throughout every single night, despite Mackenzie's attempts to subdue her. Lorcan felt himself overwhelm with stress as he tried to comfort both females as each would state defiantly that the other needed the sympathy more than them.

But, all the craze and stress drained away from him in a single second as he sat at dinner in the Great Hall one evening, chatter erupting through the hall animatedly. As he nattered away with the group of Slytherins they maintained as friends, he suddenly felt his heart pound within his chest as a harmonic–yet hilarious– voice brushed over him, bringing a wide infectious smile to his shapely lips.

His beloved Mackenzie was _laughing_ again.


	30. Chapter Thirty Lysander

**Chapter Thirty**

_November 24__th_

The stalls buzzed with excited students of all ages, the Quidditch pitch transformed to a rock terrain filled with furious devil's snare. Lysander strolled alongside his comrades– par Lily– towards the stall packed with Gryffindor students who bustled with animated conversations concerning _what _the first task of the Triwizard Tournament may be. Hugo's large pallid hand struck into the air, waving about to capture his friends' attention, his unruly mop of scarlet bouncing about his crystal blue eyes, his button nose decorated in a sprinkle of freckles.

"Hey!" He beamed as Lysander led his trio of companions towards Hugo whose arm was draped around Ailis' waist.

Her tumbling sandy blonde tangles were pulled into a half ponytail, the sections of hair worn loose falling to her waist. Her bright eyes twinkled with excitement as she waved gently at the approaching Gryffindors. Lysander sat to the other side of Hugo with a small smile before the row continued to Roxanne, then her brother Fred, and finally Liam, whose toned arms were stretched over the seat beside him possessively as he awaited Lily's arrival.

"Is it bad that I want Lily to come and _not _sit in that seat?" Roxanne snickered as Lysander grinned widely.

"Not really because I think we _all _agree." He beamed as she giggled softly.

Fred's eyebrows shot to his hairline, his tanned features contorting with confusion as he gawked at his sibling whose dark mahogany eyes now darted his way, narrowing into sour slits.

"Since when do _you _giggle?" He teased as she slapped the back of her hand against his slender chest.

"Since I just did." She retorted folding her arms over her chest as she shook her raven tumbles out of her pallid features, "Now shut the hell up."

"No need to get defensives." He pouted before raising his hands into the air in surrender before Roxanne could snap at him once more.

Lysander's pin straight pale platinum tangles fell loosely about his defined features, his tall, slender figure hugged by a thick cloak, shielding him from the harsh cold of mid-November. He stared at the pair of bickering siblings beside him before rolling his azure blue eyes, turning his attention to the judges' stall as Headmaster Frampton called for attention.

"Good morning all," He bellowed, his figure draped in extravagant scarlet and magenta robes, "The first task is designed to test our champions' daring. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality... I am pleased to introduce my fellow judges, Headmistress Quackenbush of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Headmaster Argroff from the Durmstrang Institute.

"Without further adieu, we shall begin the first task. First to compete is Lars Czechishlova, champion of the Durmstrang Institute. Best of luck to all."

Lars Czechislova emerged from a towering dark scarlet, fur lined tent with a smug smirk spreading across his features. The tall, brawny Scandinavian boy was drenched in blood red robes that clung to the dips and curves of his muscled body, his hand curling around his wand tightly as he prepared for the unknown task. His eyes were ink black with determination as he clenched his teeth together, his well-defined features forming a harsh expression beneath his mop of dark unruly curls. He strode into the centre of the arena, upon a slab of levelled off stone to provide a platform for instructions. He glanced up at the judges who all glanced at him mischievously.

"You are to retrieve the vial–" Headmaster Agroff began.

"–Which is concealed within the beast's possessions." Headmistress Quackenbush finished before Headmaster Frampton smirked.

"And it is best you survive." He joked before the event began.

A large beastly growl echoed through the stands as a gargantuan shadow emerged from the clusters of stone, the creature's left ankle rimmed by a metal cuff connected to a slack chain that had been sliced abruptly to allow it free roam. The Greek beast slumped forwards, its scaled jade-coloured dragon tail slamming across the jagged rocks as its head of a golden lion growled, framed by a maroon mane. Its body was that of a goat, covered in glossy ashen hair. It bared its sharpened canines, a deep growl escaping from its throat as the vicious, bloodthirsty creature encircled the Durmstrang Champion.

"What is it?" Hugo squeaked with widened eyes.

"A Chimaera." Lysander replied instantly, recognising the framed, highly dangerous Greek hybrid within an instant, "They are _terribly _dangerous. There seems to be a nest in the far corner with its eggs..." His features pinched together in musing as his eyes were focused on the champion who throttled about, dodging the creature's attacks. "Perhaps _that _is where the vial is."

As the crowds sat upon the edges of their seats, Lars Czechislova emerged from the scuffle clear of any marks, his pallid lips spreading into a wide, triumphant grin as he held a vial of dense, emerald liquid into the air.

As Lars trotted from sight, Dominique Weasley, the Beauxbatons champion emerged from her tent with a look of determination spreading across her porcelain features. Her tall, willowy figure was encased in tight-fitting pastel blue robes as her waist-length platinum blonde tangles were pulled back into a glossy ponytail. Several Slytherins Lysander recognised from his brother's cluster of friends sneered at her venomously as she moved with ease about the arena, whipping passed the chimaera's attacks before scrambling towards the nest.

The Weasley clan that sat dotted around Lysander exploded with cheers as she retrieve the vial, a smile tugging at her lips as her deep cerulean blue eyes were focused on the vial. Suddenly she was throttled forward; the creature's scaled tail slamming into her back. She crashed to the ground, groaning in agony before her eyes widened at the beast running towards her. She whipped out her wand, disarming it within the blink of an eye before collapsing backwards in exhaustion, her arms wrapped about her bruised abdomen. Lysander's comrades gawked in confusion, their features contorting with worry as Dominique eventually managed to climb to her feet, stumbling from the arena.

Lysander felt his breath catch in his throat; it was time for Albus to compete. Lily bounded towards her companions, whispering soft reassurances to the Weasleys that their–and her– cousin was going to be okay.

"How is Albus doing?" Lysander piped as she snuggled into Liam's arms, his large hands threading themselves through her scarlet locks.

"Good, if not a bit nervous, I know he will do wonderfully though," She grinned widely, her chocolate brown eyes glancing up at Liam in admiration before he kissed her forehead comfortingly, "Although, there was an aggravating reporter there, my father said her mother was equally as irritating when he was a champion... In fact, I think her mother was there with her as the photographer."

"Which reporter?"

"Margarita Skeeter, I'm not surprised her bloody mother gave her a name containing to '_Rita_'. What a rotten human being."


	31. Chapter Thirty One Lorcan

**Chapter Thirty One**

Lorcan sat beside Mackenzie whose other side was hugged by the remainder of their companions who buzzed with excited conversation over the events of the first tournament and the injuring of Dominique Weasley. Lorcan's silver orbs caught Mackenzie's shapely rose-coloured lips twitch into a smirk at her non-fatal injury, folding her arms over her developed chest smugly. Serena bared her pointed teeth as she snarled furiously, her dulled over eyes narrowing at Albus Potter as he sauntered into the arena, his tousled jet black tumbles bouncing about his handsome, pale-skinned features.

"If only _he _would not emerge from the arena living." She sneered as Silas nodded in agreement, his raven curtains of hair pouring over his skeletal shoulders, shadowing his pale gaunt face.

"We will just have to wait and see won't we?" Lorcan stated with a smirk, leaning back on the bench before a familiar, short curved figure appeared in his peripheral vision.

Tuesday stalked towards the cluster of fifth year Slytherins, her pallid features wrapped in multiple layers of clothing as she shivered against the harsh winter breeze. Her lavender eyes skated from Lorcan to Mackenzie before settling on the wooden flooring beneath her feet which were stuffed into warm, leather boots. She perched herself beside Lorcan, her slender arms wrapped about her abdomen, hugging her figure as her heart-shaped face contorted with mourning.

"Are you alright Tuesday?" Mackenzie piped her large shimmering mocha eyes filled with genuine concern as she leaned forward to glance at Tuesday's fallen expression.

"I'm fine." She muttered in a tone barely audible to those around her.

Lorcan threaded an arm around the significantly shorter Tuesday's shoulders, ruffling his large porcelain hand through her ebony tumbles playfully before a sound erupted throughout the stands, signalling the start of the event. Tuesday gulped loudly, her features sprinkled in worry as Albus Potter's almond-shaped, vibrant emerald eyes searched the stalls, narrowing at the horde of Slytherins inquisitively. The chimaera crept from its hiding place, releasing deep, blood curdling roar, baring its sharpened canines defensively. Albus moved with a shocking grace, avoiding the chimaera's raging, rapid attacks with quick reflexes and stunning curses.

Lorcan felt his lips purse together as he glanced at Tuesday, her pallid shapely lips tugging into a small smile as she rubbed her hands together in an attempt to generate heat, her eyes fixated on Albus as he darted about the arena with an inhuman speed, almost anticipating every move the beast would throw at him. This only angered the creature further, causing its skilful attacks to become messy and aggressive, allowing further leeway to avoid them with a calm, collected facade. The Hogwarts stands erupted with piercing cheers, screeches of Albus' name, even some of the Slytherins unable to contain their cheers, their faces pinching together in shock, their jaws hanging open widely. Silas glowered in his seat, contorting his skeletal body together in sulking as he sneered at Albus below, his sister following suit, her unattractive gaunt face filled with fury filled disgust.

Tuesday shot the Flint twins a dark, threatening glare before returning her attention to the task, her eyes wide with interest, her lips pursed together into a soft smirk. Albus whipped passed the creature, disarming it with a well-aimed curse that sent it throttling back into the far wall. It lay strewn across the floor, struggling to scramble to its feet as it snarled with ferocity, its golden eyes focused on Albus as he scurrying towards the nest that was filled with gargantuan glossy beige eggs. He rummaged about it rapidly, glancing over his shoulder at the livid chimaera in paranoia before his hand curled around a slender cylinder. A smile broke out over his soft lips as he pulled the item into the air, exposing the vial of glistening liquid to the audience triumphantly. Applause broke out across the arena as the Weasley and Potter clans cheered loudly, jumping into the air with erratic excitement over their relatives easy success.

Tuesday's smile dropped as she throttled towards the barrier of the stall, eyes widened unnaturally as they filled with vicious fear. Before she could choke out a shout, the chimaera tackled over Albus, its claws ripping through the fabric encasing his torso as its mouth tore open, attempting to clamp its jaws down on one of his limbs as he struggled beneath its gargantuan body. The crowds gasped, gawking down at him in fear as a cluster of Slytherins began to cheer on the chimaera viciously, their faces plastered in cruelty.

"This is turning out to be a bloody good event," Silas snarled, clapping his thin hands together in approval, "I bloody hope the chimaera tears that brat to pitiful little shreds."

"Shut it." Tuesday spat, whipping out her elegantly carved wand as her curved eyebrows knitted together over her darkening amethyst eyes.

"You are pathetic," He retorted with a snort, poking his nose into the air in superiority, "You had better enjoy these last few moments with your little beloved."

The curse shot past Lorcan's pale features, his ashen eyes widening in disbelief as the hex crashed into Silas, sending his body to floor as he writhed in pain before becoming paralysed. All eyes darted towards Tuesday as she grinned wickedly, pointing her wand at Serena who scrambled to her brother's side.

"I told him to shut it." She said with a shrug of her slender shoulders before returning her wand to its place in her robes, "Don't make me have to hex you too, Serena."

"It was a cheap shot," Serena spat whilst trying to drag her brother into an upright position, "Otherwise my brother would have torn you apart."

"I said shut it, Flint." Tuesday seethed as Mackenzie gawked in shock.

"Wow... Tues..." She murmured, glancing at Lorcan who shook his head of pale tumbles in confusion. "That was... Impressive..."

Tuesday simply ignored her friends, narrowing her eyes at the looming shadows of the arena impatiently as a stiff silence settled, not even the scraping of claws and over stones could be heard. Worried whispers hummed amongst the stalls as Headmaster Frampton looked on, his expression unidentifiable yet distinctly without fear. Suddenly, Albus appeared, his tattered clothing slightly torn as his left hand was curled into a fist around the vial, his right clutching his wand. At his feet lay the incapacitated chimaera, its chest rising and falling as it moaned in agony. Cheers exploded into life once more as the headmasters clapped proudly.

The Tournament had truly begun.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two Lysander

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Lysander followed Lily as she trotted from the stands, her arm threaded through Liam's with their fingers entwined through one another as her large chocolate eyes twinkled with excitement. Roxanne strolled alongside Lysander, her dark tumbles pulled back into a half ponytail, the lower section of her hair brushed to sliced along her slender waist. Hugo and Ailis dawdled behind them, locked in one another's embrace as they whispered sweet nothings to each other, Hugo's lips pecking her cheek or along her neck beneath her sandy blonde tumbles every once in a while.

The group of fifth year Gryffindors continued towards the champions tented, Lily squealing with excitement as her older brother poked his head of jet black tumbles out of the tent. She released herself from Liam's grip, scrambling towards him with a wide, toothy grin. She slung her arms around her brother's neck, hugging him with delight as she congratulated him in a high-pitched tone. Lysander and his comrades followed suit, strolling towards Albus whose lips pulled into a smile, his bright jade eyes sparkling with joy.

"Thanks Lily." He replied with a chuckle before peeling himself from his sister's tight grasp.

"Congratulations, Al, seriously that was really impressive." Lysander piped as Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"It was bloody brilliant!" Hugo exclaimed, his large crystal blue eyes shimmering in awe of his abilities.

"Thanks you guys," Albus replied with a smile at his cousins before nodding at Lysander and Liam.

Suddenly the drapes of the tent whipped back, revealing several individuals within. On either side of Albus stood his parents, his mother Ginerva Potter on his left with her tumbling scarlet locks pulled back into a loose bun whilst his father stood on his right. His eyes matched Albus'; however they were hidden behind darkly rimmed glasses as his tousled raven mop of hair swept over his forehead. Behind the trio stood Albus' older brother, James, his unruly chocolate brown tumbles tickling over his curved ears as his tall, broad figure was dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a pale shirt. His arms were wrapped around Adolyn's waist, his eyes focused on her, their irises matching his hair in colour exactly. His fingers were threaded through her long golden tangles that fell about her elbows in healthy spirals, her pale sepia almond-shaped eyes staring up at him with affection. As conversation erupted through the Potters and the Weasleys, Liam shuffled towards Lysander, his dark golden eyes focused on Harry Potter from beneath his sweeping, blonde fringe.

"You know, I honestly still feel surprised when I realise I am in the presence of _the _Harry Potter," He whispered with a smirk, "I cannot believe he is Lily's father... Wow am I lucky or what?"

"Right..." Lysander replied in disinterest before sauntering towards Roxanne who was speaking with Harry Potter himself.

"Good afternoon, Mister Potter," Lysander chimed.

"Ah, Lysander, how have you been doing?" Lysander continued to chat quite animatedly towards Lily's parents, congratulating Albus on his abilities as well as Harry Potter for his own role in the Triwizard Tournament many years ago.

"Come on then, Al, show us the vial." James cheered as everyone buzzed with excitement.

Albus sighed in defeat before rummaging through the pocket of his robes, his shimmering vibrant eyes pinching together in concentration. Eventually he retrieved the vial, holding it out for everyone to see. The glass container was filled with dense emerald liquid, yet despite its frail appearance it could not be opened.

"I have already tried smashing it before any of you give that a go," Albus stated with a melodic chuckle, "But I guess if it was easy to open it would not have been a part of the tournament."

"Perhaps you have to put it underwater, it was what I had to do in the tournament." Harry remarked as Ginerva rolled her dark auburn eyes, nudging him playfully with her elbow.

"I am afraid these things change my dear," She chimed as he simply nudged her back.

"Well there is an inscription on the rim; I believe it is an old mermish language." Albus stated, exposing the inscription carved onto the rim of the vial to those about him, "I guess I shall have to go look up a translation in the library tonight."

"Could I have a look?" Lysander piped, his large sapphire eyes fixated on the vial as he held out his open hand softly, "I know some mermish and should be able to translate it into English."

"Well I am not surprised; you _are _Luna Lovegood's son after all." Ginerva added with a wide grin before nodding for her son to hand Lysander the vial.

He cradled the cylinder in the palm of his hand before propping it into the buds of his fingertips. His handsome porcelain features pinched together in concentration as his eyes darted along the rim, studying it carefully. Several of his pale platinum tangles fell free of their restraint, framing his defined features messily.

"Forgive me if this does not make very much sense, but the inscription seems to read," Lysander took a deep breath as all eyes were focused on him inquisitively, "_Submerged this rim in water must be, if you wish to open we, if too much is covered the secret shall main undiscovered._"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Liam blurted with confusion as Lysander simply shrugged, handing the vial back to Albus.

"That is for Albus to figure out." He stated, "Good luck with it."

"Thank you..." Albus murmured as he twisted the vial about his grasp, studying it carefully with a thick concentration before stuffing it into his pocket.

He forced a smile, glancing at his companions before gesturing to the exit.

"Shall we get something to eat? I am absolutely starving." He chimed as several of his comrades nodded in agreement.

"Hell, we have a reason to celebrate," Harry exclaimed, clapping his hand around his son's shoulder, "We should all head down to Hogsmeade. I am sure Headmaster Frampton will allow you out of school. In fact why don't we invite Neville along?"

"I will run up to the castle and find him," Lily piped as Liam scurried after her, opting to accompany her on her trip. "We will be back in a moment!"

"I see your little brother has a thing for Lily, Addie," James teased as he wrapped his arms around Adolyn's waist, closing the gap between them. She grinned wickedly, poking him in the chest with a playful smirk.

"Don't act like it is one sided, we can all clearly see _your _little sister is crushing all over _my _little brother."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three Tuesday

**Chapter Thirty Three**

_November 30__th_

Tuesday sat within the library, bunched up at a desk in the far corner with a tattered leather bound book in her hands as her lavender eyes skimmed over the beige parchment, absorbing the ebony print. Her short, uneven raven tangles shadowed her heart-shaped face as she read intently, blissfully unaware of the towering, slender figure that approached her. She felt a stiff silence settle, her nerves tensing as her muscles contracted rigidly. She could feel his almond-shaped, vibrant emerald eyes skim over her, causing her to feel naked under her gaze. Her stomach churned, twisting over itself and she knew the intruder's identity before she even looked up from her tome, well-aware that there was only _one _male who made her react in such a physical manner, who made her so nervous she may have fainted on the spot.

"What do you want Albus?" She spat with a tone drenched in malice, her eyes not leaving the book that she now propped up onto the glossy desk.

"Do you have to speak to me with such disdain?" The seventh year Slytherin stated in a hurt tone that made her gut wrench further as if he had plunged a blade straight through it, twisting it darkly, sending impulses of pain through her nerves.

She felt her face contort with fury as her chair scraped over the stone floor before she slammed her book shut, sliding her work into her shoulder bag.

"Please do not leave..." Albus murmured, catching her arm as she moved to sling her bag over her shoulder.

She cursed her heart for beating so rapidly at his touch, her mind screaming for her to rip free from him yet her body yearning for him to hold her closer.

"Please talk to me," He continued, his hot breath tickling over her subtle flesh, "I know you were at the task today." A small smile met his shapely pale lips, his unruly ebony tangles tickling over the nape of his neck.

She rolled her amethyst eyes at his smirk before continuing in an aggravated tone.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped attempting to hide the fluttering of her heart at his beautiful appearance, at his electrifying touch. "If you do not need anything, I am going."

She wrenched her arm from his before folding her arms over her ample chest, her eyes narrowing at him suspiciously.

"Well, you have not left yet..." He soothed, stepping towards her as her pale eyes widened in shock. She pushed him away abruptly, snarling at him furiously as he merely chuckled in amusement, "I am sorry, I did not mean to make you mad. But I _do _need your help, Tuesday."

He held out his right fist before taking hold of her right hand with his left. He uncurled her fingers, dropping the vial from the first task into the palm of her hand, the jade liquid sloshing about revoltingly.

"I was hoping you could help me. Like my father, I think the second task will be water based as traditionally all second tasks have been, thus the vial must open in relation to water..." He stated before attempting to remember what Lysander had recited earlier, "The inscription reads_ '__submerged this rim in water must be, if you wish to open we, if too much is covered the secret shall main undiscovered.__'_"

Tuesday took her hand from his, inspecting the vial curiously, twisting it about with the buds of her fingertips.

"I believe this is chimaera blood... I don't suppose you know anything about the composition," She snarled with a look of pride spreading over her features, "Luckily for you, I thoroughly enjoy studying foreign creatures."

She glanced at Albus with a deadpan expression before bobbing her head into a brief nod to silently indicate that she would help him, her well-layered jet black tumbles bobbing about her pallid features limply.

"Before I do anything, I have to say that you must be a _complete _moron and right now I actually cannot believe you are the Hogwarts champion. I bet the _other_ champions have already figured this out by now. I guess that's our chances of winning out the window." She snapped attempting to hurt his feelings but his expression did not falter, she reluctantly continued, "You learn the spell for a reason and I am surprised you cannot remember it. Luckily, I managed to teach myself it out of a text book or else you would not have any clues as to the next task."

She gathered her belongings before striding past Albus, glancing over her shoulder at him, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Hurry up then and come with me if you want my help."

She grabbed his wrist, dragging him from the blissfully silent library.

* * *

Tuesday gathered a crystal clear bowl on the floor of the bare Slytherin common room, glancing up at Albus who simply gazed at her inquisitively, piercing her soul with his vibrant jade orbs. She tugged out her wand, pointing it at the bowl before whispering _'aguamenti'_. A jet of water erupted from her wand, filling the bowl to the brim.

"It said it could not be _too _submerged in water." Albus stated as Tuesday rolled her eyes

"Do you think I am an imbecile?" She snapped with a glower before holding the vial out over the pool of water, perched between the buds of her thumb and forefinger. She glanced up at Albus before smirking darkly, pointing the end of her wand at the inscription, "Aguamenti."

The crystal clear water squirted from the end of her wand, rippling over the letters. It spread through the carving, highlighting it beautifully before it twisted to the side, peeling the top open. Tuesday's smug smirk widened as Albus' eyes widened in awe.

"Never underestimate my abilities." She stated before tilting the vial to the side slightly, "Shall we?"

He nodded vigorously, leaning forward in interest. Tuesday felt her pulse quicken, her heart skipping a beat in anticipation as she tipped the emerald liquid into the pool of translucent water below. She dropped the vial to her side, watching in interest as the liquid swarmed about the bowl, staining the water with a jade colour. Suddenly the emerald colouring began to fade, returning to the crystal clear water apart from a cluster of moss green in the centre that outlined what appeared to be letters.

Albus grabbed his quill and parchment jotting down what the letters made out as Tuesday leant over the bowl, pursing her lips to concentration.

"It seems to read," Tuesday murmured, knitting her eyebrows together in concentration before she dictated the phrase, "_We come in many shapes and forms, a demon that thrives in the British storms. It is you we will chase, to lure into our hungry embrace, if caught devoured whole you will be, unless you can find the bridle to subdue we._"


	34. Chapter Thirty Four Mackenzie

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Mackenzie scurried into the Great Hall, her elegant Slytherin robes fluttering about her alluring curves as she scrambled towards her house table. She had not meant to be late; she simply got caught up speaking to Professor Slughorn. Her dark chocolate locks swept over her slender shoulders in unruly curls with an ebony bow perched upon the left side of her head. Her slanted bangs swept across her forehead, tickling over her curved slim eyebrows just above her glistening mocha-coloured eyes. She felt her cherry blossom lips tug into a scowl, her voice drowning into a furious snarl as she spotted a head of tousled blonde hair sitting with her companions, his smug voice whipping over her violently.

"Cooper, go sit with your little Beauxbatons girl," She snapped viciously, her petite figure looming over Aiden as he shook his head in protest.

"Look, Mackenzie, I-" Silas let out a beastly growl, baring his teeth in irritation, the twin studs pierced through either side of his upper and lower lips twinkling in the candlelight.

"Just _go_, Cooper, no one wants you here." He hissed matching Aiden's foul glare before the sixth year Slytherin reluctantly rose from his seat, storming away from the fifth years with a sour scowl.

"Thank you Silas." Mackenzie murmured before perching herself upon the bench, piling food onto her plate.

Serena's dulled over grey eyes narrowed with jealousy at Mackenzie's ability to eat whatever she wanted without gaining weight and still maintaining her curvaceous figure; whereas Serena remained like an adolescent boy, towering and skeletal without much of an appetite.

"He is a bloody prick." Silas spat in an attempt to comfort Mackenzie before nibbling on the end of a slice of roasted chicken.

Mackenzie forced a small smile in his direction, her dark eyes meeting his ashen ones before they lowered their gaze. He began to outline her figure, gawking at her bizarrely well-developed chest, down to her miniscule waist, along her wider hips, and down her slender, soft legs. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable under his hungry gaze as she felt her arms hug her body, attempting to shield it from his glance.

"Stop it," She heard Lorcan hiss, his crystal silver eyes darting towards Mackenzie briefly before returning to Silas, narrowing into a warning glare, "Seriously, Flint."

"Yeah," Serena added, her thin, scarlet lips folding into an awkward smile as her clouded over orbs twinkling with a hidden jealousy, "You are _so_ lucky Mackenzie. You are beyond beautiful and charming; almost every male we meet fawns all over you..."

"Um... Thank you..." Mackenzie mumbled awkwardly, unsure of how to react to the bizarre compliment before turning her attention to Lorcan, his wispy, platinum tumbles crashing about his handsome pale features, "Where is Tuesday this evening?"

"I'm not really sure," He stated, running the buds of his fingers over the silver ring pierced through the right of his bottom lip in musing.

Aiden leant towards the group, his grey eyes twinkling with curiosity as he attempted to speak to his old friends only to earn himself foul glares. Mackenzie felt her blood boil with aggravation, her petite hands curling into tight fists, digging her filed nails into her subtle palms furiously.

"I am bloody leaving." She stated, shooting Aiden a filthy glare with darkened, narrowed eyes before storming from the Great Hall without a single bite of food, her arms folded over her chest tightly.

She exhaled hot air through her nose, her fair-skinned features contorting with fury as she stalked through the basement of the school into the Slytherin dungeons. The common room opened up before her, deserted by all students. She perched herself upon one of the low-backed, charcoal leather sofas, her eyes focused on the flickering jade fire as she felt her nerves drum with aggravation.

Aiden Cooper made the blood curdle within her veins, he made her muscles tense up and contract together as if to prepare for a fight. She simply wanted to curl her hand into a fist and slam it into his smug elfin face half the time, the rest of the time she wanted to kick him in a _certain _place far lower down than that. He made her sick to her stomach, causing her innards to churn and revolting bile to claw at the back of her feeble oesophagus.

Lost in her swarming thoughts of furious revenge upon the sixth year Slytherin, Mackenzie did not notice the entrance to the Slytherin common room squeak open nor did she notice the sound of heavy footsteps echo over the stone flooring.

"Hey Kenzie," Lorcan's soft murmur broke her from her vicious trance, her sepia eyes darting up to meet his concerned gaze.

His tall, slender figure sat itself beside Mackenzie, his long arm draped around the back of the sofa around her as his large silvery blue eyes bored into her subconscious. Mackenzie tore her gaze from his handsome, porcelain features nervously, his attractive face framed by pale tangles that clung to his defined collarbone.

His hands were curled around a silver platter which was decorated in various roasted and steamed vegetables along with slices of perfectly roasted beef and a gold brown Yorkshire pudding. The aroma of the delectable meal swept over Mackenzie, suffocating her senses as her stomach groaned with delight. She knew without looking that her comrade's pale lips had folded into a triumphant smirk as he nudged her gently with his elbow.

"You have to eat, Kenzie." He scolded before placing the plate in her lap, holding out a shimmering knife and fork towards her with a stubborn expression.

She sighed in distress, her eyebrows knitting together as she reluctantly took the cutlery from his large hands, positioning them in her slim fingers. She cut her meat into small slices before combining a section with a torn off piece of Yorkshire pudding before pushing it through her lips. Her taste buds electrified with delight as the food brushed over them before sliding down her throat, sending euphoria through her nerves.

"I know it is silly," She murmured, cutting up more of her meal without meeting Lorcan's curious gaze.

"What is?" He asked with genuine confusion.

"It is silly to get mad at him... Because I am over him," She stated, glancing up at Lorcan briefly before returning her gaze to the platter in her lap, "But it's just... He _begged _me to be with her and _convinced _me that the boy I had pursued for lord knows how long was not interested and never would be... He told me I _needed _to get over the boy and the only way to do that was to try and open my heart up to someone knew, _him_... And _this _is what I got. It is bloody bullshit."

As she continued to eat her meal, Lorcan felt his lips break into a small smile as his glinting eyes traced her beautiful profile without her noticing. His body yearned to move forward, to draw her into his arms and brush his lips over her soft, porcelain flesh, to kiss her lips, down her neck, over her collarbone. But he had to control himself, for her sake, for her benefit. She was not over Aiden, that is why she was still angry, but it sounded like she was over Lorcan. He felt his heart drop in his chest, his innards becoming numb with hurt as he attempted to hide his fallen expression beneath his mop of hair.

"Do not worry, Kenzie," He choked out in a forced tone of comfort that Mackenzie assumed to be genuine, "He just was not right for you and did not deserve you. You will be okay eventually, _I promise_."


	35. Chapter Thirty Five Lorcan

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Lorcan lay on his back, his slender build tucked beneath his dark emerald duvet as his fingers were entwined, his hands resting beneath the back of his head. His wispy pale tumbles crashed about his pallid complexion messily as his silver eyes stared up at the blank ceiling, his eyebrows knitting together as he was deep in thought.

It made him physically sick to see Aiden's smug face around him and his friends, to see Mackenzie's beautiful fair-skinned features twist with fury and hurt. He simply wanted to hold her to his body, to whisper sweet nothings to her, to stroke his hands over her dark chocolate mane, to brush the buds of his fingers over her soft, inviting flesh. He shook the thought from his head yet it continued to creep back, he longed to be with her to confess how he felt for her. But, it was useless, right now anyway. He could not tell her when she was in such a state, for her sake he had to maintain his facade.

He felt his blood curdle as Silas stormed into their dorm earlier on that evening, his gaunt pallid face contorting with anger as he cursed Aiden Cooper, throwing profanities about as Lorcan simply watched him with a look of disinterest. Suddenly, his ears had perked up as Silas mentioned the Yule Ball, expressing an immense desire to confess his feelings to Mackenzie, to invite her to the Yule Ball with him. She has hurt, vulnerable even, he had said, she would love his protective company so why not ask her?

The thought had honestly not crossed Lorcan's mind, he assumed she was off limits for far longer than Christmas Eve and as soon as he heard his comrade's intent to steal his beloved away, his muscles tensed, his hands curling into powerful fists as his eyes involuntarily narrowed into dark slits. Shrouded by the darkness of the common room, Lorcan felt himself bubble over with furious jealousy as Silas had continued to describe Mackenzie and his lustful dreams for her. Eventually, growing sick of his babble, Lorcan threw a well-aimed pillow at him, the cushion thwacking him around the face. Lorcan stated it was time for bed, insisting that he threw the pillow merely to get some peace and quiet, when the truth was he could not _bear _to think anyone other than himself could be with Mackenzie.

Now he lay awake in the stifled silence of midnight, his heart drumming limply in his chest as he thought of the Yule Ball, imagining Mackenzie in a beautiful gown, all of her striking appearance only for him. His thoughts shifted to Aiden, what would it be like if Mackenzie saw Aiden at the Yule Ball? Would it be a problem? These and various other questions continued to swarm his mind before his handsome face finally pinched together with determination, his decision made.

He was going to invite Mackenzie to the Yule Ball, praying she would say yes.

* * *

_December 15__th_

Lorcan stood beside Crispin Chang, glancing at the bubbling cauldron before them as they continued to brew their Potions assignment, the rotund Professor Slughorn hobbling around the room to ensure everyone remained on track. Crispin combed a stray stand of tumbling raven out of his large emerald eyes, his handsome face portraying a clear Chinese heritage as he glanced at Lorcan, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Why so quiet? Trying to decide who of the many beautiful women you will invite to the Yule Ball?" He teased before a smug smile spread across his shapely lips causing Lorcan to roll his ashen eyes in irritation, "I am _very _excited for the Yule Ball, girls have been literally _lining _up to invite me. The single life is a wonder, isn't it? With _my _looks and charm at least."

"I think you need to get over yourself a bit, Crispin." Lorcan retorted with a playful scowl before stirring their brew.

"I don't see why considering all the girls volunteering to get _under _me-" He began, running a hand through his dark mane.

"Okay, I do not think I need to hear more." Lorcan interrupted before his eyes skated towards the entrance to the Potions room.

Mackenzie's short yet curvaceous figure scurried into the room, her dark mahogany-coloured locks whipping about in the air messily, her Slytherin robes fluttering about her figure as she scrambled towards the professor.

"I am sorry for being late," She panted as the edges of Slughorn's lips tugged into a smile, his shimmering silver moustache brushing about his lips erratically as he blurted out a chuckle.

"Do not worry, my dear, you can pair up with Miss Rue alongside Mister Chang and Mister Scamander." He boomed as Mackenzine nodded in appreciation before sauntering towards her companions. Lorcan knew she would not be in trouble, in fact, he was pretty sure Mackenzie knew it too, as she was definitely a favourite student of Professor Slughorn.

She dropped her books onto the desk, whispering a small apology for being late as Tuesday simply waved her off, giving her the notes she had taken to copy down. Mackenzie smiled in gratitude before scribbling down her own notes in elegant, curved handwriting.

"In fact, that interruption serves my purpose perfectly," Slughorn hollered, clapping his hands together loudly to gain the attention of all the buzzing fifth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins, "There will not be a Slug Club Christmas party due to the Yule Ball, however I will be attending the Yule Ball itself and all members of the Slug Club are invited to attend even those who are underage. Please spread the word and I shall announce it to my other classes as well." With that, he waved the students off to continue with their work, thanking them for their attention.

"Well, ladies," Crispin soothed, a charming smirk pulling at his lips as he leaned towards Lorcan's comrades, "Have you had as many invites for the Yule Ball as I have?"

"I have _no _interest in attending the bloody Yule Ball." Tuesday snapped in a sour tone, folding her arms over her chest as her eyebrows tugged together, "I honestly do not understand the appeal in the slightest."

"I think it _could _be a sweet experience," Mackenzie murmured in a low tone, her mocha-coloured eyes darting to Lorcan briefly before moving to Crispin then Tuesday, "But, I guess I will not be attending either. You and I can spend the evening together, Tues, and Lorcan if he wishes."

"That's a shame, I am sure many men would wish to bring you two as dates," Crispin continued as Lorcan rolled his eyes at him, handing him the ladle and instructing him to shut up and stir.

"Well, Lorcan, are you going to join us?" Tuesday enquired whilst adding a few ingredients to her own bubbling brew.

"Well... I was actually considering asking someone..." He whispered in a barely audible tone, his gaze falling to the table top as he could feel both of his female companions stare at him, eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Who_?" Mackenzie snapped almost defensively.

"I was just considering it. I never _actually _thought about whom, I just figured it might be a fun, _one in a life time_, experience." He shrugged attempting to hide his embarrassed expression as he felt Tuesday's gaze linger on his suspiciously, well-aware of _whom _he was planning on asking.

Silas tapped Mackenzie's shoulder abruptly, his eyes unable to meet her gaze as she glanced over at him. Lorcan felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, his nerves twisting over themselves.

"M-M-Mackenzie... I-I-I-I w-w-w-was h-h-hoping," He choked out before sighing in defeat, glancing t his twin sister who simply grinned with amusement, "I... Was hoping you could pass me the water cress."

"Okay..." Mackenzie replied suspiciously before leaving her table to retrieve the ingredient.

"Perhaps _I_ should ask someone to the Yule Ball," Serena piped vainly, her gaunt, skeletal figure leaning over the desk as she attempted to force her voice into an alluring tone, "What about you, Lorcan? I would ask your little Ravenclaw friend, but I would not risk that kind of closeness with a _half-blood_."

Crispin simply ignored her comment with a vain smirk as Lorcan cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Serena, I don't think so." He rebuffed, "I think that's a dangerous line to cross for friends." He lied through his gritted teeth as he forced a comforting smile.

Serena scowled, leaning back in her seat and pouting in sulking before glaring at the front of the room furiously. Lorcan simply ignored her. As the bell rang, the students poured into the halls, bustling with excited conversations. As Lorcan walked alongside Mackenzie and Tuesday, moving from the room, a figure blocked their path. Albus apologise for the hold up before taking hold of Tuesday's arm and leading her away, his sparkling eyes focused on her confused expression. Lorcan glanced at Mackenzie before following them, listening into the conversation inquisitively.

"Thank you for your help, Tuesday," Albus hummed shaking his jet black tangles out of his bright emerald eyes, the dark tumbles framing his handsome features as he exhaled unsteadily. He took a deep breath once more as if to calm himself down before moving towards her, lowering his tone of voice into a soft murmur, "I was wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me..."


	36. Chapter Thirty Six Lysander

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Lysander strolled alongside his friends through the winding corridors of the Hogwarts castle, his tumbling platinum blonde locks pulled back into a loose ponytail as several strands were left free to frame his pallid features. Ailis and Lily buzzed with exhilaration over the Yule Ball, looking forward to spending such a wonderful, formal evening with their boyfriends. Lysander could not help but feel slightly lonely beneath all his happiness at his comrades' new found relationships. He wondered if Fred and Roxanne felt the same, the only other single companions he had. Although, he knew Fred enjoyed his freedom, wooing women left and right, not caring for rejection, well-aware that there were plenty of other females in the world.

Lysander sometimes admired Fred for his emotional stability, his ability to accept rejection without even a quiver of his self-esteem. However, his lustrous attitudes towards women and promiscuous ways were most definitely _not_ something Lysander aspired to achieve. He was broken from his thoughts abruptly as the group of fifth year Gryffindors entered a classroom clear of all desks, the remainder of the fifth year waiting within. Headmistress Quackenbush of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic stood in the middle with a smirk, her tall slender body drenched in royal blue robes as she called for attention.

"Welcome to _my _dance class. You will all be required to dance a _formal _waltz at the Yule Ball before you can grind your bodies up against one another," Hugo's features wrinkled in disgust at what she said. Nevertheless the elderly French woman continued, her silvery grey locks falling about her waist in healthy curls, "Assuming the majority of you are going to the Yule Ball that is."

"I would not give it up for the world," Hugo whispered before kissing Ailis on the cheek gently causing her to bubble over with flirtatious giggles.

"I would not either," Liam smirked vainly before snaking an arm around Lily's miniature waist, "I have gotten _my _woman." Her auburn orbs narrowed into dark slits as she glared at him, preparing to snap back at him for insinuating she was his possession.

"Nonetheless, Mister McLaggen," Headmistress Quackenbush interrupted, standing before Liam with a mischievous grin, "I would appreciate it if you help me demonstrate the dance. And remember whilst we waltz that women are _not _possessions."

Liam whimpered as he reluctantly obeyed, his lips folding into a sour pout as he rested his arm around the elderly headmistress' waist, his other hand curling around hers. His dark golden eyes narrowed furiously at her punishment as they began to waltz. Snickers erupted throughout the room as Lily could only join in, biting back a loud, obnoxious snort of laughter as she continued to chuckle at his expense. The Headmistress' voice interrupted the chuckles as Liam's face burned deep scarlet with fury.

"Now that we have finished torturing Mister McLaggen, students, please pair up and practice the waltz."

* * *

Lysander emerged from the hall with his friends at his side, his sapphire eyes twinkling in concentration as he continued to muse over the Yule Ball.

"I hate that woman." Liam snapped, folding his arms over his athletic torso in sulking.

"Be careful, she might hear you and invite you in for round two." Lysander teased.

"That is _not _funny." He retorted as Lily and Roxanne shook their heads, preparing to disagree.

"I am sure it was hilarious little brother," Adolyn broke the silence, approaching the fifth years with her fellow seventh years beside her, Rose Weasley and Fred Weasley.

"Shut up Addie." Liam snarled as she simply waved him off, running a hand through her shimmering golden spirals.

"I guess you and Hugo both have dates for the Yule Ball, what about the rest of you?" She enquired, her sepia orbs sparkling with interest as Lysander shook his head, Roxanne and Fred doing the same. She pouted in irritation at the lack of gossip before grinning widely, "Well, Rosie-posie has a date. A certain good-looking Slytherin, a Mister Brayden Zabini." She nudged her elbow into Rose's side.

"Stop it, Addie." She hissed as her face burned beetroot in embarrassment, almost matching her unruly mane of crimson frizz in colour as her mahogany eyes narrowed at her best friend, "What Brayden and I do is none of your business. Or anyone else's for that matter."

"I'm only teasing, Rosie, calm down." Adolyn said with a playful scowl before glancing back at the remaining Gryffindors, "Well, I am going solo to the Yule Ball because James cannot come... I guess it is nice to know I will have some people to hang out with."

"Well..." Lysander mused, concocting a plan with a small smirk, "I have an idea. Roxanne and I do not have a date, nor does Fred as he wishes to," He moved his fingers into air quotes with a roll of his azure blue eyes, "_'Keep himself available'_, and your boyfriend cannot come. So why don't we four just go as a group? Two fifth years and two seventh years, no one is alone and everyone has someone to hang out with."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Adolyen squeaked with excitement, threading her arm through Rose's and her other through Liam's before trotting ahead, "Let's go to dinner!"

"She is excited far too easily," Roxanne stated with a raise of her eyebrows, her tumbling dark locks framing her porcelain pale features. She walked alongside Lysander, her deep orbs glancing up at him every once in a while as they went before she gulped uncomfortably, "Well, why haven't you asked anyone to the Yule Ball? I myself do not want to go with any of the boys who have asked me and as you said, Fred is keeping himself free for any girl who wants a ride."

She glared at her brother briefly in disapproval before returning her attention to Lysander curiously. He shrugged his shoulders limply, not quite sure himself why he did not think to ask anyone.

"To be honest, I do not really know why I haven't asked anyone... I guess I just have not found the right girl to ask beforehand..." He murmured with a second shrug of his shoulders, sliding his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks, "Maybe I will ask someone there..."

"Wow, how confusing." She grinned widely before continuing with a chuckle, "I guess you are basically a more romantic version of Fred."


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven Lorcan

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

_December 23__rd_

Lorcan sat outstretched on a dark jade leather sofa within the darkened Slytherin common room, the walls looming with towering shadows as only the shimmering dyed emerald fire lit the room. Lorcan had his hands folded over his flat stomach, his pale eyes focused on the entrance impatiently as he fumbled the buds of his fingertips over the fabric of his Slytherin robes that he had not taken the time to change out of. Mackenzie sat in an armchair to his right, her knees drawn to her body as her charcoal, worn-out ballet flats sat on the floor, her petite feet only encased in the thin fabric of her striped socks. Lorcan attempted to stop his gaze from creeping towards her under the command of his subconscious, his mind often wandering towards her and what she would say if he admitted the way he felt. Tomorrow was the day of the Yule Ball and he longed to invite her.

He shook the thought from his head as the hatchway opened, revealing the curved figure of Tuesday Rue as she strolled towards them with a raise of her eyebrow. Her eyebrow dropped, her amethyst eyes narrowing into slender slits as she realised why they had waited for her. The pair had not stopped bothering her about what her answer had been to the revolting Albus Potter inviting her to the Yule Ball. She refused to tell them, aware that she would be penalised for saying both yes and no.

"Why won't you just tell us?" Mackenzie blurted, her lips pursing together into a pout as Tuesday rolled her shimmering eyes.

"Because," She snapped, ruffling a hand through her short, uneven raven mop of hair that fell about her heart-shaped face, "If I said no to him you will get on my case for leading him on or not taking the advantage to go to the Yule Ball with a champion, even if it is Potter. However, if I said yes to him you will get on my case because he is bloody Albus Potter."

"She has a point there, Kenzie." Lorcan stated, glancing up at his chocolate haired companion who continued to pout in sulking at Tuesday's explanation.

"_Still_. We are her best friends; we are _allowed _to poke fun at her all the time," Mackenzie retorted, folding her arms over her developed chest before continuing, "Besides I want to know regardless, as her best friends we _deserve _to know."

"You will just have to find out on tomorrow evening then won't you?" Tuesday teased, poking out her rose tongue through her pallid, shapely lips, "Anyway, Albus could get many girls. He is attractive– and I _know _you cannot deny that– and now that he is the Hogwarts Champion girls will be falling at his feet like lost lustful puppies."

"That is a disturbing image." Lorcan muttered with a fake shudder as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't you explain to Mackenzie who exactly you were considering inviting to the Yule Ball, seeing as I already know?" Tuesday smirked, scrambling to her feet before whispering an extra phrase to Lorcan as she trotted passed the sofa, "_Have fun_."

With that, she vanished into the passageway leading to the female dorms, leaving Lorcan's porcelain features to pinch together in irritation. He exhaled deeply before sitting upright, glancing at Mackenzie whose fair-skinned complexion twisted with puzzlement.

"Why did you tell Tuesday and not me?" She enquired, rising to her feet as if to follow Tuesday, "It is really unfair for us to keep secrets in our little trio."

"Please don't go..." Lorcan murmured, half wishing she had not heard him but he knew she had. She reluctantly obeyed, perching herself next to him on the couch, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." She muttered curtly, her bottom lip curling out into a pout as her mocha eyes narrowed, focusing on the fire before them.

Lorcan felt his shapely lips involuntarily tug into a soft smile at her impeccable profile, her stunning eyes, her dainty button nose, her full alluring lips all framed by her natural dark chocolate curls that smelt of a heavenly blend of rose and raspberries.

"Are you going to tell me then?" She mumbled, interrupting the gentle, bizarrely comfortable silence that had settled between them.

Lorcan felt his cheeks blush dark scarlet inadvertently as he realised he had been staring at her with wide, affectionate eyes for the past few minutes. He fumbled over his words, twisting his slender fingers over one another nervously as he prayed that she had not noticed. He inhaled and exhaled deeply; attempting to reassure himself that she had not noticed his gawking or else she would have asked him about it.

"Why so nervous?" She piped once more, causing Lorcan to shout profanities within his psyche at his inability to remain calm and collected.

He had to do it, it was now or never and she was clearly already aware that something was going on. He could not continue like this now that she knew he was hiding something from her, something so gargantuan it made his heart skip two beats.

"Well... I wanted to tell you the... The... The truth..." He mumbled, attempting to search for the right words as he felt his heart slam against his ribs so rapidly and violently that he almost worried she would hear it, "I am really... Really sorry about everything that happened with Aiden..."

He swallowed the lump that was formed in his constricting oesophagus before continuing, his eyes unable to meet her perplexed gaze for fear of simply gawking at her impeccably, unearthly beauty.

"B-b-but... I do think... There is a guy out there... For you... Who will treat you far better than Aiden..." He felt his innards twist over themselves, his stomach churning vigorously as he struggled to maintain his train of thought, his psyche screaming out for him to stop and save himself from the possible hurt of rejection, "And I think that guy... Is _me_."

He caught her glistening eyes widen to the size of dinner plates in his peripheral vision, her jaw literally dropping as she stared in disbelief. He was not sure if this was a good or bad thing, but it made his heart sting with agony, his stomach exploding with butterflies.

"I would really love to have the chance to show you... To show you how good I can be to you," He murmured, attempting to remain calm and hide the chaotic turmoil that was exploding throughout his feeble figure beneath his pallid flesh, "Please let me take you to the Yule Ball... _Together_... As a _couple_..."

Mackenzie simply stared at him, opening her mouth to speak but no words came out. As they drifted further and further into silence, the urge Lorcan felt to be sick on himself grew, his heart dropping with each passing second. At last, Mackenzie broke her gaze from him, rising to her feet and leaving the common room without a single word, disappearing into the darkness of the female dormitories.

Lorcan felt as if his heart had stopped in his chest, his innards growing numb as his flesh fell cold. He somehow dragged himself to his feet, stalking back to his dormitory with a sunken expression. He felt as if he wanted to cry his eyes out but not a single tear came as he lay down on his bed within his abandoned dormitory. He could barely feel the world around him, as if his nerves were completely dormant, the faint beat of his heart the only thing reassuring him that he was still alive.

He could not believe it. He had made a complete fool of himself, poured his pitiful heart out there, and she could not muster up a single word. He wanted to be sick.

Suddenly the squeak of an owl broke his mourning, a gorgeous charcoal black owl with a unique red breast perched outside his window, a folded up piece of parchment lodged in its beak. Lorcan recognised it instantaneously, reluctantly moving from his bed to open the window and take the letter from Mackenzie's exceptional owl. It fluttered off as he slammed the window shut, unsure if he truly wished to read the slab of parchment. He was not quite sure if he could handle rejection set out there on a piece of paper.

He knew he would read it though, curiosity eating him up inside as his heart continued to beat faintly as if it were begging him not to touch the parchment. He grasped it in his hands, peeling it open before pursing his lips together, his eyes scanning over the letter as he bit down on his bottom lip, running his teeth over the silver ring pierced through the right in anticipation.

_I am really sorry for what I have done. I did not mean to run off like that. I swear it. You just caught me off guard. _

His psyche screamed for him to not read any further as he felt his innards twist once more, but he continued nonetheless.

_But, I have to tell you the truth. I think I could be the one to care for you as well and I always have. I will see you tomorrow evening, dress nicely, I know I will._


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight Lysander

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

_December 24__th_

The sun began to set along the blurred horizon that was smothered in emerald vegetation, the tops of towering trees vanishing into the unknown as the pale azure sky was electrified with smears of dark persimmon and rose, darkness creeping in from the corners of the heavens. Lysander ran a comb through his long tumbles, leaving them free of any ties or braids so that his platinum, pin-straight locks sliced along his lower back. His tall, slender figure was drenched in extravagant– albeit peculiar– robes. His elongated legs were slid into a pair of pin-striped charcoal and ashen slacks, his slim torso encased in a loose-fitting ivory pirate shirt with a dark waistcoat buttoned over it. A silver pocket watch sat in the pouch of his waistcoat, the chain connected to the edge of the pocket through a tight pin. He tugged on his cork necklace before tucking it beneath his pale shirt, running a hand through his hair and sliding his feet into glossy pointed toed shoes. He pierced his grandfather's pin that signified the Deathly Hallows through the collar of his waistcoat before grinning widely and exiting his dorm. He scurried towards the extravagant Gryffindor common room, his sapphire eyes twinkling with excitement as his pallid elfin features were illuminated by the candlelight.

Liam was the first to turn to face him, his shapely lips tugged into a smirk as his arm was slipped around Lily's small waist. His blonde mop of hair was combed flawlessly, his bangs sweeping slightly along his forehead much to his irritation as his dark golden orbs glanced up at Lysander before returning to Lily with affection. His athletic torso was hugged by a collared ivory shirt, a sleek thin dark scarlet tie threaded around the collar and down his chest. Above that he wore a raven blazer with a crimson rose pierced through the breast pocket and a matching in colour pair of slacks fell about his long legs, his feet stuff into a pair of dark, shimmering dress shoes. He sported a strange-looking watch upon his wrist made of pure silver and gold that he treasured greatly and many others admired, Rose often attempting to guess its value–and failing.

Lily stood beside Liam, her large bright auburn eyes bold against her porcelain complexion, rimmed with light charcoal and glossy ebony mascara. Her flaming red mane was tugged up into a bun with several curled strands falling free to frame her attractive face; a crimson rose tucked into the left side of her hair–matching the rose in Liam's blazer exactly. Her petite torso was hugged by a thin-trapped elegant gown of glittering scarlet, the skirt fluttering out into layers of elegant persimmon and royal ruffles that shimmered as she walked. Her lips, coated in glossy rose lipstick, were spread into a wide, joyful smile as she giggled, leaning into the curve of Liam's side.

Beside them stood Hugo and Ailis, entangled in one another's arms as they whispered sweet nothings to one another. Hugo's bright scarlet hair was combed out of his freckled complexion, held in a sleek position with a light dabbing of gel that was hardly noticeable. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with admiration, sitting on either side of his long, slightly too straight nose as his gaze was focused on the giggling girl in his arms. His tall, lanky body was drenched in classic robes in tones of rose and sangria. The cuffs of the sleeves were ivory ruffles with intricate lacing that matched his well-layered collar. He caught Lysander's gaze before groaning in distress, attempting to shield his body behind Ailis' miniscule form.

"Please don't laugh at me," He whined, "My _father _made me wear them. Trust me; I am not happy about it either."

"Well I think you look adorable." Ailis soothed with a small smile.

Ailis' sandy-coloured tumbles fell about her chest in a bundle of lustrous curls that framed her attractive face, her large dark chocolate eyes framed by elongated, glossy ebony lashes. Her slim, slightly curved build was hugged by a shimmering coral pink gown which clung to her slender legs, showing off her model-like figure.

"Where is Roxanne?" Lysander piped, standing alongside his companions.

"She is getting ready. Rose has already gone to meet her little Slytherin." Liam stated, snarling the last word in a sour tone.

Fred and Adolyn emerged from the higher chambers, discussing James Potter and Adolyn's relationship and their plans to spend Christmas together. Fred was dressed in a dark suit, the blazer and slacks matching in a glossy, charcoal black colour that hugged his figure, the collared buttoned up shirt beneath a dark ashen colour that gave him a dark, alluring appearance. His deep red tinged auburn hair fell about his tanned complexion, clinging to the nape of his neck in a tousled yet attractive mop. His bright shimmering jade eyes were full of laughter as he greeted his friends, his lips spreading into a wide, toothy grin with a boyish charm.

Adolyn's long golden locks were pulled into a half ponytail, the lower sections falling to her elbows in a waterfall of natural spirals as those tied back formed a bundle of curls, held in place by a cherry blossom pink ribbon. Her almond-shaped, pale sepia eyes were framed by sapphire mascara coated elongated lashes that brushed over her rose cheeks. Her tall, hourglass figure was slid into an elegant dress, her torso hugged by a steel-boned corset with a black and gold design, clearly exposing her ample cleavage. From that grew an ebony skirt that clung to her legs, a slit running up the right side, exposing her perfectly soft honey skin.

"Roxanne is going to be down in a moment," Adolyn chimed with captivating smile. Many could understand why James Potter had such a liking for Adolyn, chasing after her since their first year at Hogwarts. She went from a heart wrenching adorable young girl to a blood racing beautifully formed young woman.

"That's good; we'd like to get going before the champions dance begins," Hugo stated as Ailis nodded in agreement.

"I have never known my sister to take a while to get ready." Fred admitted in confusion.

"Regardless of her being your sister, Roxanne is _still_ a girl and wants to look _nice_." Lily stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Before they could argue further, a door squeaked open, footsteps echoing down the corridor leading to the female dormitories. Her ivory pale skin was illuminated in the candlelight of the common room, framing her beautiful facial features as her glossy lips tweaked into a small smile. Her usually pin-straight tumbling dark hair now formed a waterfall of lustrous curls that crashed about her miniscule waist. A strapless ebony gown clung to her figure with white lace and bead detail sewn into it, an array of ivory ribbon forming the clasping at the back in a manner that resembled the lacing of a corset. Her miniscule hands were slid into a pair of raven laced gloves that gave her an air of elegance as her dark chocolate eyes closed, her glossy lashes brushing over her soft cheeks before they opened again, catching Lysander's gawking gaze.

"Wow..." One of Lysander's comrades stared before whispers erupted throughout them, filled with wonderful compliments directed at Roxanne.

But Lysander was lost within his thoughts, his royal blue eyes locked on her figure in awe, his lips parting involuntarily.

She looked _beautiful_.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine Lorcan

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Lorcan glanced at himself in the mirror, his long, unruly wispy pale platinum tangles framing his handsome pallid features, tickling along his collarbone. A raven black collared shirt clung to his slender torso, buttoned up to the top beneath a waistcoat with an intricate Victorian design of tones of ruby, scarlet, and ebony. A crimson tie was threaded through the collar before meeting in a double Windsor knot at the front of his throat, the tie slipping along the line of buttons, tucked into his waistcoat. His long legs were slid into slim-fitting dark, charcoal black trousers as his feet were hugged by leather steel-toed combat boots adorned with silver studs and chains. On top of these layers he wore a black jacket with several silver studs and crosses stitched into it, the trench coat falling to his feet, fluttering about his towering figure. He grinned widely, the silver ring pierced through the right of his bottom lip glistening as he turned to face Silas who stood in the hatchway impatiently.

Silas' tall, skeletal figure was slid into a loose-fitting suit with charcoal black slacks that clung to his long legs. He wore a dark grey almost black collared, buttoned up shirt upon his slim torso, tucked beneath a glossy, ill-fitting ebony tail coat that hung loosely from his shoulders. His pallid, gaunt face was twisted with irritation as he scowled to himself venomously, the black studs pierced through his lips forming snake bite and angle bite piercings glinting darkly as his thin lips curled downwards into a frown. His long, pitch black hair hung about his defined face, framing his high, well-defined cheekbones in thick curtains, shadowing his dark ashen orbs which were lined with charcoal eyeliner. His spidery ivory fingers were curled around a dark top hat with a quill tucked into it that he placed upon his head tightly as Lorcan gestured for them to leave. Silas' feet were stuffed into worn-out charcoal combat boots decorated in dulled out chains.

"I cannot believe I have to go to this bloody thing with my _sister_." He snapped poisonously, "At least you are flying solo; I wish Serena was not so bloody demanding."

Lorcan laughed nervously, unable to admit to his bizarre somewhat aggravating comrade that he was escorting the beautiful Mackenzie Goyle to the Yule Ball. The pair of fifth year Slytherins strolled through the winding corridor before reaching the dark common room adorned with dark emerald and charcoal furniture and various animal and humanoid skulls. Serena stood in the common room, her back leaning against the low back of one of the dark sofas, her arms folded over her chest intolerantly.

Her long matte black hair cut along her waist in pin-straight drapes, framing her pallid, sharp features that were pinched together in concentration. Her eyes were a dull, clouded over grey rimmed with pitifully squat drearily coloured eyelashes and thickly applied charcoal eyeliner. Her full, vibrant scarlet lips were pulled into a scowl, the only colour that existed on her gaunt face. Her tall, skeletal figure was slid into a charcoal velvet dress, the hem slicing along her knobby knees, a second skirt of ebony lace falling over it to her feet which were stuffed into traditional pointed dark witch's boots. Her neck was hugged by an amethyst pendant as her slender arms were stuffed into a pair of silken ebony opera gloves. Even dressed up so elegantly in expensive robes, Serena looked like an adolescent male, unattractive without a single trace of a curve on her dangerously thin figure.

"I have not seen Brayden anywhere," She stated with a suspicious glare, "But Scorpius is waiting for us outside, we had better get going. Mackenzie said she was not going to walk down with us."

Silas' expression fell as he stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks before stalking out of the common room, Serena hot on his heels before she stopped abruptly, glancing back at Lorcan with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" She spat as Silas vanished into the corridor.

"I am going to wait for Tuesday and see if I can catch Mackenzie." Lorcan lied once more, forcing a natural smile to spread across his lips as she shrugged her slender shoulders before exiting from the common room, vanishing into the darkness of the dungeons.

Lorcan sighed to himself, his gaze falling to the ground as he waited for Mackenzie. He was not waiting for long though, his pointed ears perking up as the sound of heels echoed from the corridor leading to the female dormitories. He felt his pale shapely lips curl into a smile, his head rising to glance down the hallway in excitement. Mackenzie's dark chocolate tumbles were pulled back into a bundle of lustrous curls held in place by a dark violet ribbon, in her hair a fascinator perched forming a miniature charcoal black top hat with purple feathers sprouting from it and ebony net lace coming off of the rim, shadowing her beautiful fair-skinned features. Several curls were left loose to frame her face along with her slanted side bangs that swept across her forehead, brushing above her large sparkling mocha-coloured eyes that were lined with natural glossy, ebony lashes and a lightly applied frame of dark indigo eyeliner.

Her curvaceous torso was hugged by a corset-styled top with thick straps lined with ruffled dark lace, a shimmering purple ribbon laced down the centre of her chest, outlining her ample bosom. The top clung to her small waist before slicing into a V shape at her hips, from where a skirt puffed out skirt emerged, consisting of layered ruffles of charcoal fabric. On top of that sat a dark violet over skirt that covered the back of the ruffles before cutting into an upside down V shape at the front, exposing the lustrous ruffles that fluttered as she moved her legs, her petite feet slid into strappy dark heels.

From her neck hung a beautiful, glistening vintage pendant with a Victorian design, which had belong to her great, great grandmother. Lorcan felt his breath catch in his throat as he gawked at her striking splendour.

"You look magnificent." He murmured as her cheeks blushed deep scarlet, her soft alluring lips spread into an attractive smile, "I guess I will be getting some deathly jealous glares tonight."

He wrapped his arms around her miniscule waist, pulling her to his figure before pressing his lips to her forehead gently. Her eyes fluttered shut as she exhaled deeply, her muscles relaxing, relieving themselves of the tensed nervous state they had been in anticipation for the evening.

"Let's get going," He hummed as she grinned.

"Just a moment," She replied, adjusting and tightening his tie with a small smile before kissing him on the cheek gently.

Lorcan dropped his hand to hers, grasping hers and entwining their fingers, feeling his heart skip a beat at the feel of her soft heated flesh before escorting her from the common room.

* * *

Lorcan led Mackenzie through the crowds of bustling students awaiting the arrival of the champions and their respective dates. He snaked his arms around Mackenzie's waist as she stood in front of them, closing the gap between their bodies so that her shoulder blades were pressed against his slender chest. She smiled softly causing his own lips to tweak into a smile as the champions entered.

Lars Czechislova entered in a blood red and ebony suit lined with fur, his arm wrapped around the waist of a seventh year Hufflepuff with tumbling strawberry blonde hair that crashed about her shoulders in a waterfall of waves. Next Dominique Weasley entered in a pastel blue gown that fluttered about her tall willowy figure, her platinum blonde tangles left to hang free and whisk about her part Veela complexion. Alongside her strolled Aiden Cooper, dressed in an impeccable tailcoat, ignoring the glares and sneers he received from Mackenzie's Slytherin comrades. Lorcan looked down at Mackenzie to see her expression was unfazed, causing euphoria to electrify through his veins.

She _was _over Aiden.

Gasps erupted through the clusters of students, tearing Lorcan's gaze from Mackenzie as the final champion, Albus Potter, entered with his arm wrapped around Tuesday Ophelia Rue.


	40. Chapter Forty Tuesday

**Chapter Forty**

Albus guided Tuesday alongside him, his arm propped up to support hers as they sauntered behind the other champions with their dates at their sides. Tuesday's curved torso was hugged by an ebony button-less blouse that fluttered down to her wrists where it fluffed out into ruffles of elegant raven lace, her fingers adorned with several Celtic silver rings that glinted in the candlelight of the Great Hall. On top of her blouse lay an under bust corset that clung to her small waist and widened hips, consisting of a beautifully intricate dark emerald and charcoal black Victorian design before a skirt exploded at her hips. The skirt fluttered to her feet in a bundle of ebony ruffles with a dark jade underskirt that shimmered beneath the thin layers that swished about as she strolled forward.

Her uneven, short ebony tumbles were combed elegantly, various stands pinned back with silver engraved pins, revealing her fair-skinned heart-shaped face. Her slanted bangs remained free of any constraints, sweeping across her forehead softly before tickling over her left eye much to her clear irritation. Her almond-shaped bright lavender eyes were rimmed with a light layer of charcoal eyeliner, highlighting their bold, unusual colouring. Her shapely, pallid lips were pulled into a subtle smile as she attempted to avoid the gawking stares of disbelief, resisting the urge to shift about uncomfortably under everyone's gazes.

"Calm down," Albus hummed with a grin.

His dark raven tumbles fell about his handsome porcelain face messily, despite his many attempts to comb them into a sleek organised position. His slender torso was framed by a flawless ivory buttoned up, collared shirt beneath a glossy ebony tailcoat. His impeccably pressed slacks matched his tailcoat in colour and the tie tucked about his neck, tied into a Windsor knot before falling down his torso was a jade colour that matched the design of Tuesday's dress.

As if sensing the tensing of her muscles against his, Albus' almond-shaped sparkling emerald eyes glanced down at Tuesday, calming her instantaneously as they moved into the centre of the room, each champion and their respective partner equally distributed about the clearing. A melody hummed about the room as a classical enchanted orchestra began to play, the instruments moving on their own accord to produce a flawless harmony. The trio of champions began to sway about the room, twirling about one another skilfully from many hours of dance lessons with their partners. The females spun in unison before being caught by their respective males, the space between their figures closing as they waltzed flawlessly. As the music picked up, other couples reluctantly joined in, twirling into the sequence before eventually the entire hall bustled with life and the waltzing figures of the Hogwarts students and their European visitors.

Suddenly a loud electric sound erupted through the hall, halting the students in their tracks as the candles extinguished immediately. Darkness loomed over the crowd that buzzed with whispers as the sound of sleek, skeletal fingers sweeping over organ keys echoed about the room before being accompanied by the deep pounding of bass drum. The candles relit, now dyed red with blood as the stage opened up before the crowd, revealing a cluster of five individuals as the drumming picked up, music erupting through the hall as the three remaining members skimmed their fingers over their instruments. Several females squealed with excitement at the presence of the famed wizarding heavy metal band, The Thieving Nargles, stood before them.

The lead singer's voice howled through the room, a charcoal military cap resting upon his shimmering ivory mop of hair as he gripped his guitar tightly, his hands moving over the cords so quickly it made many females fawn at his feet. The band was dressed in black leather trousers, their slender torsos encased in charcoal torn military jackets, their long manes of black and scarlet hair whipping though the air.

Tuesday gasped as she felt Albus' bare skin against hers, his large hand encasing her miniature one as he threaded his fingers through hers. She gawked up at him as he grinned widely before guiding her through the clouds, Tuesday obeying his leadings without a single comment. She was startled at herself, yet she felt as if she could not even make a single noise let alone speak. Her eyes darted towards a familiar couple, widening to the size of dinner plates in shock as she felt her lips spread into a wide grin.

"Finally." She muttered to herself before tearing her eyes from Mackenzie and Lorcan who were entangled in each other's embrace, no doubt bubbling over with excitement over the band's presence.

"Do you mind if we head off?" Albus chimed as they reached the gargantuan doors leading to the remainder of the castle, "We can stay if you want..."

"No," She blurted far too eagerly before smiling shyly, her pale cheeks blushing deep scarlet, "I mean, you _know _how I feel about crowds."

"That I do," He beamed, not letting go of her hand–much to her joy– as the pair snuck out of sight into the deep, darkened catacombs of the Hogwarts castle.

A few teachers lingered about to patrol the corridors causing Tuesday to be silently thankful that she was concealed beneath Albus' cloak of invisibility alongside him as they crept towards the library. The librarian had vanished, no doubt attempting to maintain the heightened noise level in the booming Great Hall to no avail. Albus guided her towards the far end of the library before tearing his cloak from their crouching figures, smiling softly.

"Well," He hummed, caressing her cheek with the soft buds of his fingers before brushing his fingers through her soft dark tangles gently, "At least we are now alone enough for me to tell you how beautiful you look."

His breath smothered her blushing face as it was consumed with a rose colour, her heart slamming against her chest as she felt her hands involuntarily grasp the collar of his shirt, closing the gap between them.

"I-I am really scared..." She murmured as her eyes fluttered shut, feeling him entangle his fingers through her hair, his free arm sliding around her waist softly, "I... This tournament... What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen." He stated confidently causing her to simply roll her darkened eyes.

"But what if it _does_? I don't know... I don't know how to handle something like that. How could you be so stupid to take part in this bloody tournament?" She scowled furiously, bowing her head with a frown contorting across her shapely lips.

"Don't be so silly," He whispered, cupping her chin with his soft hands before tilting her head up to gaze into his vibrant eyes, "It is nice to know you _care _about me though." He teased with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, muttering a dark _shut up _before closing the miniscule distance between them, lifting herself onto the tips of her toes and pressing her lips to his, her heart fluttering chaotically within her chest.


	41. Chapter Forty One Mackenzie

**Chapter Forty One**

Lorcan cradled Mackenzie in his strong arms, dancing subtly alongside her impeccably formed figure. He threaded his fingers through her dark chocolate curls, his second hand caressing the small of her curved back as she buried herself into his slender torso, mumbling to herself, her frame shivering with excitement over the presence of her favourite band, The Thieving Nargles. She mumbled gently to self, singing along to the melody flawlessly from memory as Lorcan felt a smile break out over his shapely, pallid lips at her.

"You are adorable," He murmured as she chuckled against him, curling her hand into a feeble fist and playfully punching him in the arm.

"I am _not_." She retorted before nuzzling back into the dips of his frame as he simply laughed whole heartedly.

"Fine, you are absolutely _beautiful_." He whispered, her fair cheeks blushing deep scarlet in embarrassment as her mocha eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in shock, "I mean it, honestly, I do... Who could deny that you are breathtaking? Why do you think people can never take their eyes off of you?"

"Lorcan..." She mumbled, unable his meet his piercing silvery blue eyes, her body tensing nervously. She felt her shimmering eyes skim over Lorcan's genuine expression before her nerves relaxed, her cheeks still reddening as she realised he _meant _all he said to her, "Thank you..."

Her eyes quickly darted from his face shyly as his smile widened, his grip on her tightening as he closed any possible gap between their figures affectionately. Mackenzie felt her bewildered gaze scan through the crowd before landing on a couple entangled in one another's arms, her eyes widening once more as the members of two rival houses whispered sweet nothings to one another out in public.

Brayden Zabini stood tall, his lean, athletic build from years of excellent Quidditch drenched in a charcoal black suit with a glossy blazer worn over his dark ashen almost charcoal black collared, buttoned up shirt. His tie was a pale sapphire colour, forming a perfectly tied knot at his throat from years of practice with his school tie as the miniscule silver hoop pierced through his right ear glinted in the tinged scarlet candlelight. His almond-shaped, glinting hazel eyes were fixated on the seventh year Gryffindor in his strong, well-toned arms, his shapely lips pecking her upon the forehead gently before glancing down at her and whispering to her affectionately.

Rose Weasley giggled flirtatiously at what he whispered to her, her cherry blossom coloured, full lips spreading into a cheerful beam as she leant forward, clasping her lips over his softly. Her long, bushy fiery crimson mane was pulled back into a bundle of flawless curls, no doubt formed by magic as her almond-shaped, deep sepia eyes twinkled with delight as they met Brayden's gaze. Her tall, subtly curved almost model figure was hugged by a pastel blue dress, matching Brayden's tie in colour, with a ruffled skirt that fluttered about her legs whilst the top clung to her slender torso.

"I _never _thought Brayden would be with Rose somewhere _this _public." Mackenzie blurted in puzzlement before smiling softly, "I am glad he is so happy, this bloody moronic House rivalry is not worth giving up someone you really care about."

"I can only agree," He grinned widely before lowering his voice to a mere murmur that was only audible to Mackenzie, "Although, I'm sure you already know that. After all, who do you think helped the two of them get together without the others noticing?"

"Well, well, well." She teased, poking the bud of her pointer finger into his chest gently, "Aren't you just a big romantic mush?"

"I am nothing of the sort." He returned with a playful scowl spread across his lips, parting from her in sulking with a pout, "I am _just_ a good friend to Brayden."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." She rolled her eyes light heartedly before snuggling back into Lorcan's figure, taking hold his arms and slinging them around her before curling her hands into fistfuls of tuffs of his scarlet and ebony waistcoat. "I am really glad I did not skip out on the Yule Ball after all."

Mackenzie started to shift her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably, feeling a pair of stone-cold, narrowed ashen eyes sweep over her and her partner. She peeled her mocha-brown orbs open, her gaze darting towards the far corner before her eyebrows drew together sharply whilst her inquisitive look was replaced by a murderous glare as she met Aiden's eyes. His pointed face was framed by the candlelight of the Great Hall, his elfin features contorted with a stern expression as his silver eyes flashed with wrathful jealousy; his thin pallid lips tugged into a sour frown at his hardened gaze remained on Lorcan and Mackenzie. His golden tumbles tickled over the nape of his neck, several wisps of shorter hair sticking up despite his many attempts to comb it down. His arms were folded over his chest which was encased in an ivory collared shirt, his long legs slid into a pair of loose-fitting ebony slacks as an emerald tie hung around his neck loosely due to his inability to tie a Windsor knot properly.

"I think I will get us something to eat because all of the desserts vanish," Lorcan piped, breaking Mackenzie's concentration as she glanced up at him in confusion, "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I am fine." She hummed as his eyes glanced about before settling on her with a small smile.

"Okay then, I will be back in a moment." He tapped the tip of her adorable button nose that had a splatter of pale freckles upon it before sweeping passed her towards the buffet of delectable desserts.

Mackenzie cursed under her breath as her narrowed eyes darted back to Aiden who was now sauntering towards her, ignoring the pleas of the golden haired Dominique Weasley for him to pay attention to her and her alone. Mackenzie felt her hands curl into tight fists, her filed nails digging into her subtle palms as her blood boiled in her veins, electrifying her muscles with furious heat as she glared at the sixth year Slytherin.

"What do _you _want?" She snapped as he came within hearing range, gritting her teeth over one another to stop herself from shouting at the top of her lungs for him to bugger off.

"That is no way to greet me, Kenzie." He murmured seductively.

She rolled her darkened eyes, folding her arms over her well-developed chest.

"Do _not _call me Kenzie." She snarled before arching an eyebrow at him with her lips tugging into a scowl, "Now tell me, what you want or else I am going to go back to my wonderful evening."

"Wonderful, eh?" Aiden's tone was filled with bitter fury as his eyes narrowed into a glare, darting from the buffet table to Mackenzie, "I bet it would be better with _me_. And I bet you know it too."

"Actually, it would certainly _not_ be better with you." She smirked widely before continuing, "You yourself have known how I felt about Lorcan for years and took advantage of that. However, I guess I do have to thank you, if it wasn't for you being such a bloody git I might not have ended up here with the _perfect _man for me. Goodbye now."

With that, she turned on her heel sharply and sauntered towards the buffet table, her racing nerves calming down as her eyes spotted Lorcan, a smile returning to her full, wine-coloured lips.

"Hey you." She chimed.

"Just in time," He grinned gesturing towards the chocolate fountain before them and the bowls of impeccable fruit that rimmed the fountain. "Care for a dip?"

Mackenzie nodded frantically, snatching a few strawberries from their bowls before dipping them into the running, smooth dark chocolate. She plopped them into her mouth, leaving their jade leaves in the palm of her subtle hands. Lorcan chuckled deeply, causing her cheeks to redden nervously.

"What?" She blurted before her tone became drenched in irritation, "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing _at _you." He corrected before stepping towards her, his height towering over her diminished form, "You just have a smidge of chocolate on the side of your lip." He extended the bud of his thumb towards her, wiping off the dark smudge softly before running the buds of his fingers over her slanted jaw.

"There, all better." Lorcan murmured, his platinum mop of hair crashing over his handsome features as he cupped her jaw, closing the gap between them.

Mackenzie felt her arms instinctively drape themselves around his neck, lifting her small yet curvaceous form onto the tips of her toes before feeling his soft lips lock over hers, her nerves electrifying with delight.

To Mackenzie, it was a moment of utter perfection.


	42. Chapter Forty Two Lysander & Silas

**Chapter Forty Two**

Lysander moved uncomfortably through the bustling crowd of excited students, his Gryffindor comrades dancing about him casually, although the majority were absorbed in their company of their respective partners. Lysander ran a hand through his platinum tumbles, gulping awkwardly as the upbeat song came to an end, several students panting in exhaustion as they scrambled towards the table of desserts.

"Having fun?" Roxanne piped, noticing Lysander's uncomfortable expression.

"Yeah..." He murmured before a grin broke out across his well-shaped lips, "I just feel a bit awkward with the way I dance."

She chuckled whole heartedly, flicking a stray dark strand of hair out of her dark mahogany eyes before grinning back at Lysander.

"Well you certainly do not look awkward." She teased good-humouredly as he rolled his sapphire eyes, nudging her with his hip playfully.

A soft melody hummed about the room, the tempo slow and harmonic as couples began to cling to one another, swaying softly entangled in one another's arms affectionately. Lysander coughed awkwardly, glancing down at Roxanne to see her porcelain cheeks redden to a vibrant scarlet colour in embarrassment.

"Who looks awkward now?" He taunted before grasping her miniature hands in his large ones, pulling her slender athletic figure to his.

Her chocolate orbs widened in shock as his smile did not falter, instead he slung her arms around his neck, running his hands down her sides before resting them on her slim waist. Her pallid complexion was now completely crimson as her eyes fell to the ground, her heart slamming against her chest violently whilst her nerves vibrated anxiously.

"Calm down." Lysander soothed, swaying their bodies in unison gently as she reluctantly allowed him to, her gaze darting up to meet his calming one before dropping to the ground nervously.

"You look nice." She squeaked, breaking the stiff silence that had settled between them before shuffling her figure closer to his, moving into the dips of his slender form, "I mean... In your formal robes... They are really nice..."

"Thank you," He whispered with a small smile, allowing her to snuggle into the curves of his torso gently, "You look beautiful, Roxanne. As you do every day."

Lysander knew without glancing down at her that she had once again blushed deep beetroot, burying her face into the nape of his neck to hide her mounting embarrassment. He pursed his lips together before lowering down, pecking Roxanne upon the forehead affectionately as she exhaled heavily against him, her muscles relaxing calmly.

"I find it funny..." She mumbled with a small giggle, tilting her head up to glance at Lysander before her rose lips folded into a smile, "I find it funny that you chose to kiss me _there _of all places."

Lysander felt his eyes widen as the miniscule gap between their bodies closed and Roxanne pressed her soft, subtle lips against his, sending bolts of euphoria through his unsuspecting nerves.

* * *

Silas felt his thin, pale lips curl into a frown as his harsh grey eyes lined by charcoal eyeliner narrowed into a dark glare that pierced through the crowd of swaying students entangled in the embraces of their respective partners. His glower rested upon Lorcan Scamander, whose tall, slender figure was pressed to the short, voluptuously curved body of Mackenzie Goyle. Silas felt his blood boil within his veins furiously, his skeletal spidery hands curling into tight fists, his jagged nails digging into the palm of his hands at the sight of his beloved in the arms of his so-called _friend_.

He ran the buds of his skeletal fingers over his charcoal black snake and angel bite piercings on either side of his upper and lower lips in concentration before turning on his heel and storming out of the Great Hall, well-aware that the guests–including his sister– were far too absorbed in themselves or their partners to take notice of the mysterious, horrifying fifth year Slytherin that stalked from the room.

Silas' tall, lanky boarder line skeletal figure stormed through the winding corridors of the Hogwarts castle, his eyebrows drawing together sharply beneath his dark raven curtains of hair that frames his pallid, gaunt face. He stopped outside the second-floor girls' lavatory, not caring if he was caught by any teachers as he slid his hand into his pocket, curling his long, ivory spidery fingers around his sleek ebony wand tightly before pushing the mahogany door open.

The lavatory loomed with dark shadows, bare of any life it had been abandoned decades ago. The stall doors creaked as they swayed unevenly, their hinges rusted and worn out. A shriek erupted through the air, Silas simply rolling his clouded over eyes in irritation as the spectre who haunted the bathroom appeared before him.

Myrtle's sour face pinched together with fury, her translucent flesh sprinkled in horrifying pimples, her dulled over eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. Her dark lank hair fell about her squat figure limply, matte black in colour as she still wore her damp Ravenclaw uniform from the early twentieth century.

"What do _you_ want?" She snarled furiously before raising her voice into a howl. "Leave _my _bathroom right now!"

"Leave me alone Myrtle." He snapped darkly, his eyes fixated on the sinks in the centre of the bathroom.

"Bugger off you freak-" Silas whipped out his wand, pointing it at the ghost viciously.

"I will exorcise you into oblivion in a heartbeat Myrtle," His voice was drenched in venom as his pallid features contorted together darkly. "Do you want to risk _that_? You _know _I am serious. Now _leave_ before I cannot control myself any longer."

Myrtle gawked at him before bursting into furious sobs, bawling her eyes out dramatically before vanishing from sight, Silas' lips curling into a cruel smirk. He dropped his smirk, returning his attention to the marble, worn-out row of rinks before him. He strolled forward, leaning over a particular sink, curling his hand around the dials and turning them to find no water emerging from the tap. His smirk returned as he ran the bud of his spidery forefinger over the silver tap itself, feeling the engraving of a snake brush over his flesh.

He was going to make Lorcan regret tainting _his _beloved, for bombarding what was clearly Silas' territory. He hissed darkly, mumbling the word _open _in the long lost dialect of parseltongue. The sink began to move, dropping into the floor to expose a blackened tunnel leading to a chamber that Silas had discovered in his first year.

He was going to make Lorcan pay for _everything _he had done that evening.


	43. Chapter Forty Three Lorcan

**Chapter Forty Three**

_December 31st_

"Goodbye mother." Lorcan chimed, pecking his shorter mother on the cheek as she grinned widely, her platinum tumbles falling about her waist loosely as her pale eyes twinkled with joy.

"Enjoy your evening at the Malfoy's," She exclaimed in a dazed voice as she nuzzled into her husband's side, "You are still welcome to come to the Potter's celebrations with your brother and us."

Lorcan waved off his mother's request before a gentle smile broke across his shapely lips.

"Don't worry, I will be alright. I will be home tomorrow afternoon." He stated, continuing to bid his parents farewell, asking them to repeat his farewell to his brother before stepped into the mantle.

He was encased by flames as he strode into the fire, shouting the address of the Malfoy Manor before vanishing from sight. Lorcan suddenly felt carpet beneath the rubber soles of his worn-out converse shoes, a glorious living room opening up before him, adorned with extravagant tapestries and Victorian couches of deep warming colours. Lorcan's long legs were encased in a pair of tight-fitting ebony jeans with a studded belt threaded about his slim hips. A collared, buttoned up similarly coloured shirt clung to his slender torso, the top few buttons undone to give him a casual look for the annual New Year's Eve gathering at the Malfoy's. His wispy, pale blonde tangles fell about his collarbone messily, shorter strands tickling over his silvery blue eyes, framing his handsome porcelain face.

"Lorcan!" A familiar female voice bubbled over him as Mackenzie's short, curvaceous figure scrambled towards him in excitement.

Her dark chocolate tumbles bounced about her shoulder blades in a waterfall of unruly, yet attractive curls, slanted straighter bangs sweeping across her forehead just above her large mocha-coloured orbs. Her petite feet were slid into a pair of dark, fashion boots with her slender legs hugged by a pair of ashen cotton leggings. A black dress clung to her figure, the sleeves ending just below her elbows with elegant jade, corset-styled ribbon lacing running down her chest in order to fix the dress to her ample curves and from her neck hung a vintage pendant with a shimmering raven star sapphire gem encased by the silver of the pendant. Mackenzie slung her arms around his neck, tugging him into a tight embrace as she pecked him on the lips softly.

"Well hello to you too." He murmured with a smile before moving from her embrace.

"Shut up," She scowled playfully whilst bubbling with loud obnoxious laughter that Lorcan found bizarrely charming and adorable, "Come, my dad and everyone else is through to the ballroom."

Mackenzie grasped Lorcan's hand, entwining her fingers through his before leading him through a pair of towering mahogany doors into a glorious room filled with melodic music, the room illuminated by enchanted floating candles. Gregory Goyle greeted Lorcan with a friendly grin, shaking his hand strongly before Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria, swept towards the trio.

Draco Malfoy's tall, slender figure was drenched in dark, extravagant raven-coloured robes his sleek, silvery-blonde hair combed out of his pointed, elfin face elegantly–despite his somewhat receding hairline. His pale complexion was illuminated by the moonlight and his ashen eyes were filled with a welcoming kindness that Lorcan's mother said was very foreign during their years at Hogwarts. Scorpius was truly the spitting image of his father to the point where they could be brothers if Draco were only a few years younger.

Astoria Malfoy clung to his arm, her well-shaped rose lips forming a gentle smile as her shimmering hazel eyes were focused on Draco affectionately. Her tall, slender model-like figure hugged by elegant, dark robes with colours of jade and raven, her tumbling dark locks pulled back into a sleek bun.

"Good evening Gregory," Draco greeted in a deep voice before nodding towards the pair of fifteen year olds, "I am glad your daughter and Lorcan could come."

"Where are your parents?" Astoria piped in confusion as Lorcan chuckled gently.

"My parents and my brother have plans with old school friends for New Year's Eve." He replied innocently before engaging in conversation with the adults happily, Mackenzie squeezing his hand in approval of his politeness with a small smile on her cherry blossom lips.

Suddenly, Lorcan felt Mackenzie's grip on his hand tighten as her eyes widened in disbelief at the fireplace. He reluctantly followed her gaze, his silver eyes resting upon Aiden Cooper's figure which was encased in formal robes. His grey eyes returned Lorcan's glare before shifting to Mackenzie and the trio of adults surrounding the pair. His mother stood beside him, her short curved figure slid into a tight-fitting elegant dress as her tumbling golden locks fell about her waist in a waterfall of waves. Her dark sepia eyes darted from her son to Draco Malfoy, widening in shock and embarrassment.

"Please excuse me for a moment," Draco muttered, ignoring his wife's inquisitive gaze as he strolled towards the Coopers with a stern expression.

"It is scary how similar Aiden and Mister Malfoy look from here." Mackenzie whispered, leaning into the side of Lorcan's slender body tenderly. Lorcan pursed his lips together in concentration before replying, glancing down at her curiously.

"Yeah... This is mildly awkward..."

* * *

After a fulfilling banquet with a lingering awkward air between Celeste Cooper and Draco Malfoy, Aiden's pointed features contorting together with fury and disgust for the entirety of dinner, the guests dispersed into the many chambers of the extensive manor. Mackenzie led Lorcan out into the crisp, chilled winter breeze, nuzzling into his figure as they strolled through the grounds of the manor, tenderly locked in one another's embraces.

"How was your Christmas then?" Lorcan soothed, kissing her on the forehead gently, before trailing his kisses over her cheek, along her jaw, and down her subtle neck.

"They were alright." She murmured whilst snuggling up to him as her muscles shivered lightly under the nipping December chill.

He wrapped his arms around her, stopping on the stop to envelope her in his warm coat carefully. He rubbed his hands over her sides, attempting to generate heat as she wrapped her arms around his waist, closing the gap between them. She cuddled into his embrace and his jacket, her eyes fluttering shut as her fair-skinned features softened peacefully.

Suddenly, a sound interrupted the pair, the sound of crisp ivory snow crunching beneath heavy boots. Lorcan's eyes ripped open, glaring into the darkness as Silas' skeletal figure crept into sight, his ashen eyes narrowed darkly beneath his drawn together sharp eyebrows.

"I _demand _a duel." Silas growled darkly, whipping his wand from his robes as Mackenzie glanced over her shoulder at him in confusion.

"What's going on?" She blurted in confusion.

"Shut your mouth you filthy who-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Lorcan interrupted, breaking away from Mackenzie's embrace before standing in front of her protecting, drawing his wand from his pocket strongly, "Leave Mackenzie alone, Flint."


	44. Chapter Forty Four Lysander

**Chapter Forty Four**

Lysander glanced at himself in the mirror, his tumbling platinum pale, pin-point straight locks falling about his hips, loosely tied back out of his handsome, pallid features. His slender torso was slid into a shimmering silver collared shirt, his long legs encased by dark charcoal slacks that were held in place by a dark belt. His mother greeted him with a smile, her elegant robes matching his buttoned up shirt in colour as her ash blonde hair fell about her petite form in an unruly bundle of waves, her pallid eyes sparkling with excitement as she clung to Lorcan's father, Rolf's arm.

"Come along then." Rolf chimed, his mahogany mop of hair neatly combed out of his attractive, slightly bronzed–from years of study in the wilderness–features.

Lysander obediently followed his parents towards the fire place, releasing powder into the flames before exclaiming their desired destination. They arrived within the blink of an eye, a homely, cluttered living room opening up before them. The Potter's cottage was quite large, often housing guests in addition to the Potter family themselves, with rooms decorated by warm-coloured wallpaper and plush furniture. The living room was situated on the ground floor alongside a slender, rectangular kitchen with pale beige wooden countertops, a dining room that could seat well-over fifteen guests, a small lavatory bare of any showers or baths, and an entrance hall, adorned with extravagant Persian rugs and foreign paintings.

"Luna!" Harry Potter exclaimed with a wide grin, his emerald eyes glistening as he strode towards the newly arrived trio of Scamanders, his wife chatting quite animatedly away to her brother, Ron, and his wife, Hermione.

"Hello Harry." Lysander's mother beamed with an airy voice, exchanging pleasantries with her old friend before following him towards the cluster of parents, Rolf strolling alongside her, occasionally adding to the conversation that bubbled about the atmosphere.

The younger, second generation Weasleys and Potters sat sprawled across the plush sofas along with the McLaggens. Adolyn was snuggled into James Potter's strong embrace, her curvaceous hourglass figure hugged by a turtleneck rose-coloured dress as she perched herself upon his lap, leaning into his chest affectionately. Lily and Liam were missing along with Hugo and Ailis, although Lysander had a pretty good idea of where they had gone and did not intend to interrupt either of the couples and risk scarring himself for life.

Alongside the scarlet tinged auburn-haired Fred Weasley sat the three children of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, an attractive somewhat snooty French woman who often commented on Lysander's mother's peculiar nature and beliefs, however, as always, the Scamanders took it lightly, brushing her comments off with wide grins, comfortable in their ways. The three Weasleys sat in order of age, starting with the oldest, Victoire, running to the youngest, Louis. Dominique sat in the middle, chatting ecstatically to James and Adolyn over her role in the Triwizard Tournament as the Beauxbatons champion. Beside Victoire sat an attractive young adult male, his toned arm slung around her petite shoulders, his hair a messy electric blue mop that swept about his ink black eyes, framing his handsome face.

Lysander cocked his head to the side, his features pinching together in concentration as he scrambled through his memory in search of the boy's name, recognising his face vaguely however his eyes and hair had changed greatly.

"That's Teddy Lupin, he often stays with the Potters and evidently, Bill and Fleur Weasley." Roxanne appeared beside Lysander, startling him from his concentration as her bright sepia eyes glanced up at him, a smirk breaking across her pale, shapely lips. "He is dating Victoire Weasley in case that was not obvious."

"Where did you come from?" Lysander blurted as his heart rate returned to its normal rhythm, recovering from his fright.

"We _are _wizards remember?" She teased before grasping his hand with her soft one, lacing her fingers through his slim ones, "Besides, don't be so jumpy, this is a calm little New Years' eve party, not a battlefield."

* * *

As the night continued, Lysander chatted away with Roxanne's parents, George and Angelina Weasley, as well as the remainder of the guests, attempting to remain as calm as possible. Soon after everyone had finished shovelling the delicious, glorious meal into their mouths, Harry Potter called for the attention of his guests, his lips curling into a proud smile.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," He beamed, his eyes glinting behind his thickly rimmed glasses, his jet black mop combed neatly out of his features, revealing his famed scar, "Finally Al has decided to turn up after his _big _date–" Albus groaned in embarrassment, his cheeks burning deep crimson as all eyes darted towards him, "–and I just wanted to propose a toast to him _and _Dominique, a good luck for the tasks to come."

Lysander felt his sapphire eyes follow the gazes of the cheering guests as they took sips of their drinks. Albus sat at the far end of the table, his messy mop of raven tangles framing his attractive pallid face, shorter fringes of hair slanting along his forehead, tickling over his emerald eyes. At his side sat a familiar heart-shaped face, her lips pursed together as her lavender eyes fell to her lap, uncomfortable under the awkward attention. Albus whispered to Tuesday, causing her twisted expression to soften, her lips forming a smile as she shook her head of short, well-layered ebony tangles.

"Thank you father." Albus mumbled as Dominique simply grinned with pride over the toast, her giggles of appreciation earning her a foul glare from Tuesday and Lorcan was pretty sure that if looks could kill, Dominique would drop dead on the spot.

"Well, now that that is done, each student please pair up with an adult, we've got a countdown to go watch." With that, the teenagers flocked towards their parents or older siblings, clinging to them before the apparated away.

Lysander's father grasped his shoulder before they vanished, Lysander's ears popping horribly as he felt as if the newly delivered contents of his stomach were about to burst out through his mouth. Suddenly, he felt a solid platform beneath his feet, peeling his eyes open to see his comrades and their families at his side, standing upon the rooftop of a towering building in central London. He glanced about, grinning in joy as the London Eye stood before him, the countdown to midnight–and a grand fireworks display– beginning almost instantaneously. Roxanne scrambled over to him, snuggling into the side of his body as he threaded his arm around her shoulders, rubbing his flesh over hers to ensure she was not too cold. Her voice whispered to him softly as cheers erupted through the square, fireworks shooting into the air with an ear piercing _bang_.

"Happy New Year Lysander..."


	45. Chapter Forty Five Lorcan

**Chapter Forty Five **

"You make me sick," Silas sneered, his pallid gaunt face contorting with ferocity beneath his jet black curtains of hair, "Physically sick, Scamander."

"Oh bloody hell," Mackenzie groaned in irritation, her eyebrows drawing together as her mocha eyes narrowed darkly, "Bugger off, Silas and leave us alone, underage magic is strictly prohibited so you have nothing to gain from being such a git."

Silas' murderous glare shifted to the shorter, curved Slytherin, his thin lips curling into a snarl as gripped his sleek wand tightly.

"Stupefy!" He shrieked thrusting the stunning curse towards Mackenzie whose eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates in shock.

Lorcan's arm shot out over Mackenzie protectively, his hand curled into a fist around his dark, elegantly carved wand as he deflected the spell skilfully mere centimetres from Mackenzie's flawless, fair flesh.

"Don't do that again, Flint." He snapped in a husk tone, dropping his arm to his side as Mackenzie recovered from her bewilderment, shaking her head of dark curls in disbelief. "Now kindly do as Kenzie said and _bugger off_."

Lorcan glared hard at Silas before turning on his heel sharply, grasping hold of his beloved's soft hand before stalking away from the glaring male.

"Do _not _walk away from me." Silas growled furiously, pointing his wand at Lorcan's wispy platinum mop of hair threateningly. "Turn around and sort this out with me right now Scamander!"

Lorcan simply brushed off the wrathful male's growls of fury, instead focusing his shimmering crystal silver eyes upon Mackenzie as he threaded his fingers through hers. The curves of the side of her hourglass figure snuggled into the dips of his slender figure, her dark chocolate locks tickling over his arm gently.

"Lorcan!" Silas cried, infuriated by the lack of attention paid to his howls, his wand shaking nervously in his grasp. "Sectums-"

"Expelliarmus." Lorcan hissed, whipping around as a jet of scarlet light erupted from the end of his wand, crashing into Silas.

He throttled to the ground, his ebony wand ripped from its grasp as it flew across the grounds of the Malfoy Manor, lost in the looming darkness. Lorcan shook his head, his mop of pale hair slapping over his handsome porcelain features as he tucked his wand back into the pocket of his trousers.

"Leave us alone, Silas." Lorcan hissed, glancing down at the skeletal boy the was sprawled across the ground, still scowling viciously.

He sighed to himself, pursing his lips together in concentration as the silver ring pierced through the right of his bottom lip glinted darkly before he turned around to face Mackenzie who gawked in confusion.

"Sorry about that..." He murmured, pressing the palm of his hand against the small of her back before guiding her forward. "Why don't we head back inside?"

"But... But... What is wrong with Silas? Why is he behaving like _that_?" Mackenzie squeaked inquisitively, her form shivering against Lorcan's beneath the mid-winter chill.

"You'd be upset if I told you." Lorcan soothed, rubbing his hands over her upper arms in an attempt to warm her as they slowly sauntered towards the glorious, ebony lined French doors that led into an extravagant sitting room on the ground floor of the manor.

"But I want to know." She challenged defiantly, curling her lips into a pout as she folded her arms over her well-developed chest in sulking. "_Please_."

"_Fine_." He groaned in defeat, his features pinching together in concentration as he exhaled deeply before continuing, "I'm surprised you have not noticed, but Silas is quite infatuated with you... To a point where it is mentally scarring, trust me, I have seen it firsthand." Lorcan stopped to shudder at the memories of his dorm mate moaning lustfully in his sleep, encapsulated in filthy dreams of Mackenzie Goyle. "And... Well, I can tell you that when you started dating _Aiden _he was not pleased to say the least... He went a bit extreme with the Sectumsempra curse."

"Because of _me_?" She interrupted, her eyes shimmering with a film of salt water as her lower lip quivered in distress. "This is all _my _fault, isn't it?"

"No!" Lorcan exclaimed louder than he intended, halting Mackenzie in her tracks as he came to a stop. He grasped her shoulders turning her voluptuous figure to face his towering slim build as his porcelain features pinched together into a stern, serious expression. "Listen to me, Mackenzie Lynn Goyle, this is _not _your fault and you have no reason to get upset. Before you even let those thoughts and any that accompany them into your mind, remember you are a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful person. I would not be here with you if you were not."

Lorcan closed the gap between them, kissing her forehead before resting his slanted chin upon the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and threading his fingers through her soft tumbles. She slinked her arms around him, nuzzling into the nape of his neck as her hot breath tickled over his exposed flesh, sending vibrations down his nerves, bringing a smile to his pallid, shapely lips.

"Come on, we should head inside." He whispered, interrupting the comfortable silence that had settled between them as they stood in one another's embrace. "I'd hate for you to catch a cold out in this miserable weather."

"But I'm enjoying myself here." Mackenzie whined playfully, tightening her grip on his figure disobediently as she tilted her head up to glance at him, her full lips tugging into a smirk. "Aren't you?"

"Hey, it's your health at risk not mine." He teased before clasping his lips over hers gently, curling his arms around her small waist securely.

"Well then I'll get a cold, who cares? Besides I like it out here, the Malfoy Manor is beautiful." She murmured into his lips, lifting herself onto the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and twisting her slim fingers through his pale blonde tumbles.

"Happy New Year." Lorcan grinned widely, parting from his companion as cheers erupted into life no doubt accompanied by the slurping of champagne.

Enchanted fireworks throttled into the air from the wizarding manors that were dotted about the Malfoy home, the vibrant colours exploding into the air, forming various shapes and creatures the moved supernaturally. A snake shot above the Malfoy Manor, consisting of tones of jade and silver as it slithered about the midnight charcoal sky. Mackenzie smiled beautifully as her mocha eyes twinkled with delight, her hand dropping from Lorcan's shoulder to trace down his arm before entwining her fingers through his.

"Happy New Year, Lorcan."


	46. Chapter Forty Six Lysander

**Chapter Forty Six**

_January 2__nd_

A layer of frost clung to the jade grass that crunched weakly beneath the soles of shiny dress shoes that poked out from the hem of his charcoal black slacks. Lysander shook his tumbling pale blonde hair out of his porcelain features before the chaotic winter wind simply whipped it back into place, shadowing his glistening sapphire orbs. His large hands were stuffed into the deep pockets of his trousers as he scurried through the bare Kings Cross station, his mother scrambling along at his side whilst his brother was nowhere in sight. Luna's blonde locks bounced about her slim waist erratically alongside her butterbeer cork necklace, her extravagant mismatching robes framing her slender figure that appeared miniscule beside her tall son.

"Have a safe journey!" She said through her panting as they reached the divider between platforms nine and ten.

She tugged her son into a tight embrace, whispering a soft _thank you_ for his visiting them over the Christmas holidays before grasping his arm and throttling him into the wall at their left. Lysander stumbled forward onto the hidden platform that was littered in parents, the last of the trunks being loaded on as the train prepared to depart. He sighed in relief before quickly handing one of the workers his trunk and climbing onto the roaring scarlet train with _Hogwarts Express _written in elegant golden letters upon the front. He swept through the train, eyeing the clusters of students bunched into their respective Houses before he came across a row of compartments stuffed with students drenched in crimson and gold Gryffindor robes.

Lysander nearly jumped out of his skin as a door shrieked open to his right, revealing a grinning redhead with shimmering dark sepia eyes. Lily's eyes widened before her grin grew, revealing her pearly white teeth as she beckoned for her comrade to join them.

"Come on." She beamed, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the compartment to reveal a horde of redheads and a single dark-haired female.

Hugo, Rose, and Fred Weasley greeted Lysander with a mumble, too interested in the mountain of sweets before them, picking at it hungrily. Roxanne patted the seat beside her, running her freehand through her dark curtains of well-layered hair as she smiled gently at Lysander.

"Thank your parents for me please, Lily, for a great New Years." Lysander piped, glancing about the compartment as his features pinched together in curious confusion.

"Where are Adolyn and Lee?" He enquired before slipping into the seat at Roxanne's side, slinging his arm around her slim shoulders as her slender figure nuzzled into the dips of his athletic one.

"I was actually _just _going to try and find them when I found you fumbling around outside our compartment." Lily stated as her hand clasped over a beautiful golden locket that was draped around her neck, the buds of her fingertips running over the curved _L _carved into it.

"What a lovely locket." Rose beamed, her attention shifting from the blood lollipop in her hand to the necklace that her cousin's fingers fumbled over. "Where did you get it?"

"Well... I..." She mumbled her cheeks burning as she blushed deep beetroot before her lips folded into a small smile. "I got it for Christmas of course."

"_From Liam_." Hugo added with a smirk spread across his freckled features, his crystal blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Really?" Rose exclaimed far louder than she intended as she leant towards Lily to inspect the locket excitedly. "That is so wonderful! Brayden got _me _a several sterling silver Celtic rings from when he went home."

Lily scowled in irritation, but the older redheaded female simply ignored her, showing off the silver ring encasing her finger before fishing through her shoulder bag in search for the remainder of the rings her beloved boyfriend had given her. Roxanne and Hugo snickered at her expense as Lysander rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath before relieving Lily of her sour suffering.

"The next tournament event is on the twenty fourth," Lysander began, directing his tone at Rose as Lily glanced at him thankfully, sighing in relief. "What do you think it will be? How do you guys think it will go?"

"Hopefully well, my brother is a talented wizard." Lily chimed as Rose pursed her lips together in thought, narrowing her eyes as she pondered a response.

"I believe the second task is something to do with water..." Roxanne piped, folding her arms over her slim torso as she mused. "I guess we can only hope that Albus is alright when suspended in water."

"What about _that _girl Albus brought to New Years at the Potter's..." Rose budged into the conversation, the edges of her lips twitching into a smile over the shift of the topic to the gossip she desired. "She was really... _Strange_... She is your brother's friend, isn't she Lysander? What is she like?"

"How should I know?" He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "As you said, she is my _brother's _friend, not mine. I don't exactly spend lots of time with her, although she seemed relatively nice when I spoke to her, once her original hostility faded off."

"Nice for a Slytherin?" Hugo enquired, shaking his mop of scarlet out of his features as he glanced at his watch, no doubt curious as to where his girlfriend was.

"Nice for a person." Lysander stated. "Why don't you go look for Ailis? We will be leaving the platform soon."

Hugo climbed to his feet, stumbling towards the door before Lily's voice interrupted him in his tracks, her dark eyes narrowed in concentration.

"It's really strange, but I think Albus really likes your brother's friend." She mused, returning the conversation to its original topic as Rose giggled with enthusiasm, her crimson mane shaking about her features sporadically.

"I guess Slytherins are not _so _bad." She said with a wide grin, hugging her hand to her chest as she ran her fingers over the extravagant silver band encasing her ring finger. "I know Brayden is wonderful, sweet, beautiful... And, well, Albus is lovely, of course. So I guess she could be _alright_, although her friends are not exactly _friendly_, not to mention she is a complete freak... But... Alright I suppose."


	47. Chapter Forty Seven Lorcan

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Lorcan leant against the corner of the compartment, his skin-tight jean encased legs outstretched as he rested one of his arms along the back of the bench. His other arm was draped at his side, wrapped around the small waist of Mackenzie as she perched herself upon the edge of his back, leaning into the dip of his chest, her head nuzzled into his collarbone, her unruly curls tickling over any of his bare, sensitive flesh. Her dark brown locks were combed out of her attractive, fair-skinned features, tucked safely behind her small ears as her side bangs fell loose, sweeping across her forehead about her eyes that had slid shut tranquilly. The edges of her rose petal lips twitched into a smile as she felt the buds of Lorcan's fingers traced over her side, feeling the curve of her hourglass figure.

"I enjoyed spending New Year's Eve with you, I am sorry that you could not spend it with your family as well." Mackenzie murmured as he dropped his second hand from the back of the bench, threading his fingers through her soft tangles.

"It's alright, I am perfectly happy spending _all _of my time with you." He teased, a playful grin spreading across his shapely lips, the silver ring pierced through the right of his bottom lip glinting beneath the dimmed light of the compartment. "Besides, I think our night was as interesting as nights will get, it's no wonder the Flint twins are nowhere to be seen."

"Well, Silas _should _be ashamed of himself." She muttered, her lips curling into an adorable pout as she folded her arms over her developed chest in sulking. "And no doubt Serena is comforting him... _Although_, I am not complaining, I like being _alone _with you."

Mackenzie slid her hand upwards, cupping the back of Lorcan's head as she titled her chin up, clasping her soft cherry-flavoured lips over his pallid ones. Her teeth tugged over the ring in his lip playfully before the sound of the compartment door sliding out of its place with a _squeak _echoed through the compartment. Her cheeks blushed deep scarlet as she parted from Lorcan, burying her head in his chest as her mocha eyes snapped open, her gaze whipping towards the door shyly.

Tuesday leant against the frame, her arms folded over her chest, her curvaceous body draped in loose-fitting Slytherin robes as her lips folded into a smirk, her eyebrows arching curiously. Her almond-shaped violet eyes skimmed over the pair as she slipped into the compartment, remaining silent as she settled herself onto the bench across from the pair, their wide eyes focused on her nervously. Her uneven, short ebony hair fell about her heart-shaped face in a well-layered mop, slanted bangs flicking over her eyes which were narrowed at her comrades peculiarly.

"Well, congratulations." She beamed after a few moments, her smirk spreading into a toothy grin as Lorcan felt himself sigh in relief; Mackenzie's tensed up body relaxing against his own. "I see you two _enjoyed _your Christmas holidays together."

"Oh shut up." Mackenzie snapped back light-heartedly before smiling back at her whilst her hand snaked up to clasp Lorcan's, entwining their fingers gently. "We know that you enjoyed your holiday at the Potters."

"Calm down you two. How was your party then, Tues, with my brother and parents?" He piped, allowing Mackenzie to take his free hand as his silver eyes darted from the girl in his arms to his comrade sitting across from him inquisitively.

"It was alright..." She replied, but her tone sounded more as if it were a question. "Pretty mellowed out, we went to the London Eye to watch the muggle fireworks; it was fairly simple and pleasant. Although, I did have to meet just about the _entire _Weasley clan, now _that _was not fun, how your brother can befriend them I will never know."

"You forget Brayden _dates _one." Lorcan added earning himself a soft elbow in the ribs from Mackenzie in warning.

"How was your night then?" Tuesday slumped into the bench casually as the train began to puff, heaving its gargantuan crimson body from the station sluggishly.

"It was quite nice at the beginning... Mackenzie looked absolutely beautiful although I am sure you are not surprised by that." Lorcan kissed the top of his partner's head before continuing, the smile that had broken across fading as he continued in a low tone. "It was really strange... We met Aiden's mother, it was so very awkward between her and the Malfoys, clearly just about all of our parents knew each other once before and some do not get along. Then, well, _we _went off for a little walk around the grounds before the enchanted fireworks were set off at midnight and we had an unexpected visitor-"

"Basically, Silas lost his marbles and attempted to assault Lorcan despite the fact that Lorcan is a much greater wizard, especially in terms of duelling." Mackenzie finished for him, her blood curdling with irritation at the memory as her hands curled into fists that longed to slam themselves across Silas' gaunt, pallid face. "The night was a bit mellow after that prick trampled all over our time together."

"So, to cut a long story short, Silas is bloody crazy." Tuesday stated bluntly as her companions nodded in agreement, clearly aggravated over the memory of the night.

"Anyway, off of this topic." Mackenzie muttered before a sly smile returned to her lips, her shimmering mocha eyes gliding towards Tuesday suspiciously. "Congratulations to _you _by the way, Tues."

"What-" She blurted in confusion.

"Congratulations about _Albus_." Mackenzie continued, her comrade blushing furiously, her pallid skin becoming bright beetroot as she attempted to hide her embarrassment beneath tuffs of her raven locks.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled with a sour pout, her figure hunching together in sulking as Lorcan eyed her carefully.

"Congratulations I guess..." He murmured reluctantly, both females gazing up at him curiously as he cleared his throat before continuing. "Despite the fact that I might not exactly _like _Potter... He is a good guy and you are good for one another–_I suppose_..." His tone suddenly became light and mischievous as he smirked teasingly. "It's... Well it's nice to see you happy, Tuesday, especially after the ball of crazy you became over the last few months."


	48. Chapter Forty Eight Albus

**Chapter Forty Eight**

_February 24__th_

Albus ran a hand through his untidy jet black mop of hair, attempting to brush it out of his handsome face only for it to fall back into its unruly place defiantly. His almond-shaped, bright emerald eyes glanced at the shimmering mirror before him, his tall, slender body encased in tight-fitting shorts, his torso bare as his robes rested upon the bench beside him alongside a gargantuan towel. He glanced at himself nervously one last time before exhaling deeply, moving towards the exit from his tent which led towards the lake where the task would take place, the dark water tranquil and untouched, almost mocking him darkly.

"Calm down." A feminine voice brushed over him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as a hand cupped his own softly, his flesh chilled beneath her heated touch. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Albus forced a crooked smile as he glanced down at Tuesday, her shorter figure clinging to his arm as he threaded his second arm around her, pulling her to his bare torso. The smell of peaches and rose flooded over him as her raven tangles tickled over his throat gently, her arms slinging themselves around his slim figure softly.

"I had better get going... We will be starting soon." He murmured as she groaned playfully, pulling away from him reluctantly before her bright violet eyes glanced up to meet his worried gaze.

"Good luck." She whispered before lifting herself onto the tops of her toes and pressing her lips to his tenderly.

"Thank you." He pecked her upon the forehead before exiting the tent with her at his side briefly. "Enjoy the show I guess."

Tuesday smiled at him one last time before she split away, heading down the path towards the stalls. He watched her curved figure scurry away before reluctantly stalking towards the dock on which his fellow champions stood, dressed in swimming clothing with their hair neatly combed out of their faces which were contorted with thick determination. Albus reluctantly joined them as Headmaster Frampton and his comrades introduced the tasks, warning the champions to be careful of what lies beneath the lake's surface and to be wary of what their eyes may perceive as true.

As the second task began, Albus whipped out his wand, forming a bubble of oxygen about his features as he entered the dark, calm lake, the chill of winter gnawing at his flesh furiously as he resisted the urge to shudder vigorously. A cluster of light emerged from the tip of his wand as he smiled gently, proud of his magic before he swam through the blackened waters, the other contestants vanishing into the towering shadows. The lake was now free of all life, the bottom scattered in worn out objects that lay shattered in a graveyard of lost memories.

Darkness loomed over Albus as a creature stalked after him, unaware that he had caught sight of its shadow in the glimmer of his artificial light. It formed the shape of a horse and immediately Albus felt a pit form in the bottom of his stomach, his innards twisting over one another nervously as he recalled the riddle the vial had given him, but he already knew what the creature was.

'_We come in many shapes and forms, a demon that thrives in the British storms. It is you we will chase, to lure into our hungry embrace, if caught devoured whole you will be, unless you can find the bridle to subdue we.__'_

A kelpie was behind him, famous dark creatures that can take any form they desire to lure unsuspecting land dwellers into their lair in order to devour them, leaving only a sliver of entrails upon the surface of the water afterwards. Albus whipped around as fast as he could, his eyes widened as a gargantuan serpent formed before him, its lemon eyes glinting hungrily at him. A blast shot out from the end of his wand as the stunning curse sent the creature throttling backwards, causing it to revert to its mare form. To his dismay, the creature shook off the blow, scrambling towards him once more, clearly unaffected by any magic.

He had only one choice, find the bridle to subdue his individual kelpie or his life would be taken. He clenched his wand tightly, preparing to thrust it backwards powerfully enough for him to speed away into the darkness, to locate the key to his salvation. The creature halted in its tracks, ceasing from inching nearer to him as if it had read its mind before its body began to contort together. The curved, bare form of his partner appeared before him, her soft pale skin illuminated by the light emitting from his wand, framing her voluptuous body. Her raven tumbles fluttered about her heart-shaped face, her lavender eyes narrowed darkly. The creature was well-aware of the power it held in such a form as it began slowly inching towards him once more.

Albus gulped nervously, attempting to mentally reassure himself that the figure was not Tuesday; it was merely an imitation to fool his eyes. Without a second thought, he swept the end of his wand towards the clutter on the ground, performing the wordless spell flawlessly, sending the object jetting into the air, creating a barrier of projectiles between him and the creature without harming it. With his distraction made he bolted into the darkness, desperately thrusting spheres of light to the bottom of the lake in search of his saviour as he could feel the water whip about behind him, the waves weak beneath the beast's powerful, excited stride as it closed in on its prey.

Within seconds, something collided with his paddling feet, sending Albus crashing to the ground of the lake, disorientated as his bubble of oxygen vanished, leaving him blind and suffocating within the darkness. He groped about him in search of a projectile before his hands skimmed over the familiar leather of a bridle, his heart jumping with delight. He felt his lungs ache furiously, deprived of their precious oxygen as the beast sped towards him, its waves crashed over him powerfully as he blindly pointed to edge of his wand to the bridle.

This was his only chance.

* * *

Albus nervously peeled his eyes open, his vision becoming blurred as piercing light poured over him, leaving him momentarily sightless. As his vision began to focus, he could make out the faint outline of hordes of clouds bustling about the golden sun, a rare sight in the middle of February. He sighed in relief, his chest cavity crumbling inwards thankfully before it was filled with the sweet oxygen it desired. He glanced down to his left to find his hand curled around the reigns of the leather bridle that was laced about the features of his now docile kelpie that whimpered nervously.

"Congratulations, Albus." Headmaster Frampton's voice hummed over him as he held the professor's hands push his drenched torso upwards.

Albus smiled weakly, his ebony mop shadowing his handsome face, matted down damply. His sparkling, widened eyes darted from the headmaster to the reigns in his hand, reading the brief inscription carved into the leather.

'_Be cautious of myth, be cautious of the labyrinth.'_

Albus quickly noted the inscription once more before handing the reigns to the headmaster, scrambling to his feet unsteadily. He stumbled backwards before regaining his balance, glancing at the horse-shaped creature in surprise before moving towards the entrance to his tent in a daze of bewilderment. He slipped into the seclusion of his tent, a grin finally breaking out across his lips as he chuckled whole heartedly.

"I cannot believe I did it." He mused to himself as he quickly tugged on his clothes.

"I told you that you could do it." Tuesday hummed, her figure perched upon a trunk on the far end of the tent, her eyes watching him playfully. "Don't let me interrupt you; I am happy for you to continue changing."

"You are absolutely charming." He muttered with a light-hearted scowl before striding towards her, almost hesitating to curl his arms about her figure.

"What?" She enquired, cocking her head to the side with an irritated expression.

"Nothing... I was just... Making sure." He laughed awkwardly before wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin upon the top of her head. "What shall we do now? Apart from you leaving and allowing me to continue changing and drying off."

"Oh fine, if I _have _to leave." Tuesday replied with a pout before her lips moulded into a gleeful smile. "Actually, Mackenzie and Lorcan wanted to hang out with us... To get to know _you_."


	49. Chapter Forty Nine Lorcan

Wow. I am the queen of massive time jumps. Hehe. Anyway, FILLER TIME! 8D

* * *

**Chapter Forty Nine**

_June 12th_

The months rolled on quickly from the second task of the tournament, students buzzing with excitement over Albus Potter's success, even several Slytherins grinning at him when he walked by or patting him on the shoulder and congratulating him genuinely. Even Lorcan found himself enjoying Albus' company, much to his dismay, although he often excused it as simply being happy _for _Tuesday. He found that time flew by in the blink of an eye _because _of the desire for it to slow down and by April, almost every fifth and seventh year student scrambling about the halls desperately attempting to study as hard as they could for their respective exams.

The only break Lorcan got from his study sessions for his Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, or O.W.L.s, was when Mackenzie would bounce into his room, offering to study with him or for him to join Tuesday and her in the library, especially over the Easter break when the trio remained at Hogwarts in order to further their studies. However, Lorcan remained aware that he had to keep his concentration on his studies, his O.W.L exams would determine the subjects he could take in his future years, he did not wish to be stuck with a subject he would truly detest.

Eventually, the two weeks towards the end of his fifth year arrived and he poured into the examination hall alongside the other nervous fifth years, wishing his companions luck before scrambling towards his desk that was littered in anti-cheating charms. The theory portion of each subject exam was sat in the morning whilst the practical portion was performed in the afternoon, giving a brief hour-long period between the two examinations in which students could prepare for their practical.

Lorcan felt his muscles tense together, his lips folding into a smile as his silver lip right situated along the right of his bottom lip glistened in delight. June twelfth had come at last, his examinations were over and now he would learn the results. He excitedly ran a hand through his messy pale blonde mop of hair, brushing it out of his narrowed silvery crystal blue eyes before climbing into his robes carelessly, far too anxious to learn of his performance in his examinations. He glanced at Silas who remained asleep; his old friend had not spoken to him in months and only ever glanced at him on the rarest of occasions. He often felt guilt twist about his stomach whenever he met Silas' hardened glare, aware that beneath his narrowed, dark ashen eyes there was a horde of hurt that he had stuffed down out of sight, a horde that only Lorcan could find.

Lorcan shook the thought from his head, sighing gently before sweeping from the room, careful not to wake his peaceful dorm mates. He scurried down the corridor that opened into the darkened common room, the low emerald tinged lamps barely lit at the early hours of the morn, leaving black shadows to consume the common room.

"Good morning." Mackenzie chimed, appearing from a corridor on the opposite end of the room, her dark chocolate locks pulled back into a bundle of curls held in place with ebony ribbon as her Slytherin robes framed her alluring, voluptuous figure.

She flicked her bangs out of her mocha eyes that were slightly clouded over from a lack of sleep, no doubt due to her tossing and turning, anxious over her examination results. Lorcan's smile grew as he clasped her hand, entwining their fingers before kissing her on the cheek, his kisses trailing to her ear as his teeth grazed over the lobe that was adorned in various studs and rings.

"Don't worry, Kenzie." He murmured gently. "You'll do brilliantly, as always."

Mackenzie blushed furiously, her cheeks a dark scarlet as she jumped away from Lorcan, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. She attempted to hide her bashfulness with a scowl, her features pinching together with ferocity.

"You only do that to embarrass me." She whined as he grinned wider, revealing his ivory straight teeth before nodding.

"Of course I do. Otherwise it wouldn't be any fun." He challenged before tightening his grip on her hand, tugging her from the common room. "Now come on, I know you want to know your marks just as much as I want to know mine."

"Yes, but I am not going to pull your arm out of its socket over it." She snapped as Lorcan rolled his eyes but did not let go of her, resisting the temptation to bolt even faster down the winding corridors whilst her miniscule figure stumbled behind him.

"I can't help it if your legs are too short to move at my pace." He teased before slowing his speed slightly, sliding his free hand into the pocket of his dark slacks casually. "I think all the seventh years are down there already."

Surely enough, as the couple rounded the corner a crowd of seventh years appeared, buzzing with excitement and disappointment over their respective marks. Lorcan caught sight of a familiar bleach blonde head, Scorpius grinning in approval as several seventh year males clapped him about the shoulder, congratulating him on his impeccable marks–which were, to be honest, not much of a surprise to those who truly knew him. Mere paces from Scorpius stood Brayden whose almond-shaped, dark eyes shimmered with delight yet his smug smile was gone as in front of him stood his redheaded girlfriend, Rose Weasley. Lorcan wondered how humbling it must have been for Brayden to find someone he loved _more _than himself and who was academically superior to him by _far_. Rose's Gryffindor comrades were clustered about the pair as well, congratulating her on her impressive marks, even Brayden himself praising her, kissing her softly whilst her arms were threaded around her petite waist.

Lorcan groaned in irritation as he attempted to push his way towards the marks board, Mackenzie clinging to his hand for dear life as they pounded through the crowd of students. Suddenly, he felt his eyes fixate on a name, _Scamander, Lorcan_. He felt an urge to burst into laughter of disbelief, his heart slamming against his chest as he grinned wildly. He had hoped to do well, but not _that _well. He was shocked. His gaze quickly rose to the _G _section of last names, searching for Mackenzie's name before he felt his jaw practically drop to the ground. Within seconds his arms were around his partner, his lips brushing over her soft fair skin as she gawked at her marks, grinning widely at her achievement.

"Congratulations." Lorcan murmured before pecking her on the lips.

"And yourself." She returned before linking her arm through his and venturing back into the crowd. "Let's go to the Great Hall, I am starving."

"Well I don't want you to starve now do I?" A familiar male voice hummed as the couple emerged from the swarm of students.

Aiden raised an eyebrow at them judgementally, his long arms folded tightly over his slim torso as his unruly mop of golden hair whipped about his pointed elfin features chaotically. Lorcan instinctively tightened his hold on Mackenzie, sliding his arm around her waist protectively as if the sixth year were about to pounce on them.

"I would like to speak to Mackenzie." Aiden snapped venomously.

"Well I would like you to spontaneously combust, but we don't all get what we want, now do we?" Mackenzie stated. "Now, leave me alone. I am _happy _now and I do _not _want to discuss whatever is going on in that sick little mind of yours."

Lorcan could not fight off the smile that broke across his lips, his eyes glancing down at his girlfriend affectionately. With one last glare at Aiden, Lorcan turned on his heel with Mackenzie following suit, the pair stalking towards the Great Hall until she halted, wriggling from his grip.

"What's wr-" She interrupted Lorcan as she gestured towards a furious male a few feet away from them, pounding his knuckles into the stone wall that lined the Great Hall.

"You should go talk to Silas." She whispered, her eyes staring at Lorcan pleadingly. "Please, _for me_."

"_Fine_." He whined before smiling playfully. "But you cannot use that _for me _thing all the time."

She smiled back, pecking him on the lips before scurrying into the Great Hall, receiving various congratulations from fellow fifth year Slytherins. Lorcan scowled to himself, exhaling deeply as he stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks before sauntering towards Silas. His fellow Slytherin's ears perked up beneath his curtains of dark, long hair that tickled along his bony shoulders, his head whipping around as his ashen eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What do you want, Scamander?" He snapped, his thin lips forming a frown as the studs of his snake and angel bite piercing glinted beneath the candlelight of the corridor. "If you have come to gloat, just bugger off and save it you bloody git."

His tall, lanky figure match Lorcan's in height, although he attempted to unnoticeably lift himself onto the tips of his toes in order to loom over Lorcan who simply arched an eyebrow at him curiously. With a reluctantly sigh, Lorcan pursed his lips together, glancing at the glowering male awkwardly.

"I am sorry you did not do as well as you had hoped." He muttered. "But, you can still do Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts with your marks-"

"Do _not_ lie to me to make me feel better." Silas snapped with hostility.

"I am _not _lying, Silas, grow up." Lorcan spat with a glare before returning to his comforting expression. "Look, Professor Piece _knows _you are a _brilliant _student. If worst comes to worst, you and I will go and speak to him, _together_ and we'll bring a good hex just in case."

The edge of Silas' lips twitched upwards briefly at the idea before returning to his frown as he glared suspiciously at Lorcan, folding his arms over his skeletal torso. He leaned forward as if to inspect every pore of Lorcan's face, staring straight into his eyes.

"What do you _actually _want?" He muttered.

"Well I _actually _just wanted to make sure you are okay." Lorcan returned with an honest gaze that left Silas with a gobsmacked expression that he struggled to hide. "I have nothing against you Silas, and I have never done _anything _to hurt you, not purposely at least. If I have, I am sorry, but if our positions were switched, you _know _I would be a good friend to you and let you be happy. All I want is for you to grow up and start acting like the bloody smart twat you are."

Silas stared at him for a moment longer before Lorcan rolled his eyes, turned his back to Silas and began storming away, mentally preparing himself to tell Mackenzie that her little plan crumbled to pieces within a few minutes.

"Lorcan..." Silas piped causing Lorcan to glance over his shoulders curiously, catching a glimpse of his old comrade's lips turning into a full smile that he could not fight, a grin that even flooded over Lorcan himself. "I guess I will see you later on, we can discuss that hex for Piece you mentioned."


	50. Chapter Fifty Albus

**Chapter Fifty**

_June 24th_

Albus rolled his emerald eyes, folding his arms over his chest as his eyebrows pinched together in irritation, his father bubbling over with joyful laughter, drawing his rounded glasses from his defined face to wipe them along the hem of his woollen sweater. His mother stood beside his father, her arm threaded through his as her rose lips folded into a smirk whilst she continued to embarrass Albus, retelling stories of his youth to the wide-eyed Tuesday.

"And _then _Al went through his _naked _phase-"Ginerva continued as Tuesday smirked widely, arching an eyebrow at Albus as he groaned with ferocity.

"Okay, everyone go now." He snapped with a scowl, attempting to hide his furious embarrassment. "Be gone."

"That's alright, dear." His mother chimed, kissing him on the top of the head as he glanced at her with a deadpan expression before she leant towards Tuesday with a toothy grin. "We can discuss _him _later."

"That sounds wonderful." Tuesday returned with a wider smirk, folding her arms over her chest as Albus glared at her judgementally, his parents bidding him farewell and wishing him good luck before exiting the tent. "Congratulations on your N.E.W.T. scores once more."

"Well you have to face it; I am not too shabby a boyfriend." Albus murmured whilst combing his fingers through Tuesday's dark tumbles, his hot breath tickling over her as the gap between them closed. "Aren't you going to wish me luck before I go?"

"Just..." She shook her head, pushing away from him with a wide, playful grin. "Just try not to lose too badly to those other champions, I mean the Durmstrang boy already surpasses you by _far _in the looks department."

"Oh ha-ha, you are so very funny." He muttered with a scowl, folding his arms over his slim torso which was encased in padded sports robes.

"Good luck and be careful." She murmured before pressing her lips to his briefly, his scowl vanishing instantaneously.

With one last squeeze of his hand for support, Tuesday swept from the tent, scurrying towards the various stands that rimmed the oval Quidditch pitch, no doubt searching for her fellow Slytherins who were eager for the event to begin. Albus took one last deep breath before striding from his tent, entering into the opening stone chamber where the other champions stood.

"Welcome one and all to the final event." Headmaster Frampton's voice boomed about the pitch that had been transformed into a labyrinth of winding stone corridors. "All champions will enter the labyrinth at once despite their scores, only armed with their wands, and each will be pursued by their own _deadly _beast. Be warned, only when you find the Triwizard Cup hidden within the labyrinth will it be subdued and your beast will not be the only creature lingering within."

With a brief word from the headmaster of Durmstrang and the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Headmaster Frampton announced the beginning of the event, warning the champions that their beasts would be released mere seconds after they entered. Albus gulped nervously, whipping his wand from his pocket before scrambling into the labyrinth, darting down the winding corridor to his left whilst the remaining champions throttled off in separate directions.

The hallways were littered in murderous, overgrown hordes of Devil's Snare that snatched out at Albus as he passed by, rimmed by Aconite plants with furiously toxic leaves. The floor was encased in clusters of Venemous Tentacula plants that snapped their toothed limbs at him, its bite highly poisonous as it expelled well-aimed venom from its shoots. A sliver of venom whipped passed Albus' face, mere millimetres from his flesh as he skidded to a stop, blocked by a towering wall, a dead end.

"_Finally you have reached a dead end; all this running was truly tedious._" A dark growling voice erupted from behind him, sending his heart dropping into his stomach nervously as he turned around to face the beast that emerged from the shadows.

The creature had the face of a human male with a cerebral structure akin to a human, its eyes a dark golden and narrowed hungrily as its features were framed by a bright auburn mane that extended down into its golden lion body, its charcoal black claws scraping over the hardened floor. A glossy, ebony scorpion's tail swayed about behind it, its stinger erect and lethal. Albus wished to back into the wall behind him to increase the distance between him and the beast, but he knew Devil's Snare awaited excitedly.

_A Manticore's skin repels all known charms and has very violent tendencies_. Professor Piece's voice echoed through his mind as he attempted to search a route of escape. _It is definitely hard to subdue with magic and is an immensely rare, deadly creature._

"_Come now, just hold still and this will all be over." _The male Manticore hissed, baring its sharpened canines at him darkly. He pointed the end of his wand towards the creature and it simply chuckled darkly, continuing in its stalking stride. _"I think we both know that little stick is useless against me."_

"Perhaps not..." Albus muttered before darting his wand towards the horde of Venomous Tentacula to his right. "Locomotor Venomous Tentacula!"

The mass of vicious mortal plants darted towards the Manticore at Albus' will, tackling it to the ground, sinking their teethed limbs into its flesh as it attempted to tear them to shreds. Albus quickly scrambled passed the creature, jumping over it as its stinger whipped about furiously in an attempt to slice over him. He scurried through the maze, glancing over his shoulder nervously as he rounded each corner, running deeper and deeper into the labyrinth, narrowing avoiding several collisions with the deadly vegetation sprinkled about the stone corridors.

Suddenly he felt his heart stop in his chest, his sparkling emerald eyes widening in disbelief at the shining cup that stood upon the pedestal before him. His eyes shifted about suspiciously as he scurried towards the cup, the sound of claws against the stone flooring close behind him, the roar of the Manticore echoing through the maze darkly. As his fingers curled around the edge of the cup, a blast of light rippled through him, erupting about the arena, paralysing the beasts as they stalked their prey. The piercing, deafening sound of applauding snapped Albus from his daze as the Manticore lay tamed mere centimetres from him, moaning to itself, its eyes fixated on the glistening Triwizard Cup that rested in Albus' tight grasp.

* * *

Albus shovelled mashed potatoes into his mouth hungrily, his body aching from the overwhelming amount of running he had done under his rush of adrenaline that led him to find the Triwizard Cup. Tuesday sat at his side, nibbling along the edge of a Yorkshire pudding as she grinned at her comrades, Lorcan and Mackenzie who sat across from the pair, entangled in one another's arms.

"Hungry?" Tuesday teased, nudging the dark-haired seventh year with her elbow as he glanced up at her from his plate, his mouth stuffed to the brim with perfectly roasted beef.

"I think you would be if you were in _my _position." He replied once he had gulped down his meal, smiling at her gently as she returned to her nibbling, her uneven, well-layered mop of raven hair shadowing her pallid, heart-shaped face.

"Good evening!" Headmaster Frampton interrupted the chatter that hummed about the Great Hall abruptly, his lips curled into a wide smile. "Welcome to the final feast of the year, I trust everything is to your liking. I would like to take this chance to thank you all for being very hospitable to our guests and to thank them for their charming presence, the Triwizard Tournament as been truly brilliant, quite the _nail-biter_–I believe that is what the word is.

"And now, before I allow you to continue the remains of your meal, my fellow headmasters and I would like to announce the _true _champion of the Triwizard Tournament." All students leaned in with excitement, whispering amongst themselves whilst gazes darted from one champion to another, each student attempting to guess who would win.

Tuesday grasped Albus' hand, squeezing it tightly as she threaded her fingers through his. Her deep violet eyes glanced up at him supportively as her pale, shapely lips moulded into a small, nervous smile as Albus' emerald gaze returned to Headmaster Frampton who grinned at the suspense.

"The _winner_, if you please, of the Triwizard Tournament is," He paused, his voice sharp as the students hung off of his every word, resisting the urge to groan at his purposeful pause. "The Hogwarts Champion, Albus Potter!"


	51. Epilogue Lorcan & Lysander

**Epilogue**

_June 25__th_

Lorcan dragged his trunk from the puffing scarlet train as it nestled into its hidden platform, eager students pouring from its doors, squealing with excitement over the summer holidays. He blew a stray platinum strand out of his narrowed silvery blue eyes as he tugged his case away from the crowd, growling in irritation at its swollen weight. His slender torso was encased in a plain dark shirt that clung to the dips and curves of his chest, his wrists rimmed by an array of wristbands as his legs were encased in a pair of skin-tight charcoal black jeans. The soles of his steel-toed, ebony leather boots squeaked over the floor as he shuffled towards Mackenzie whose rose lips were folded into a smile.

"Need help?" She teased, surrounded by their Slytherin comrades now dressed in casual clothing.

Mackenzie's curvaceous figure was hugged by a short dark violet dress with a ruffled tutu skirt decorated in ivory skulls stitched into the fabric, her legs slipped into a pair of ebony tights which ended in her worn-out ballet flats that encased her miniscule feet. Her dark chocolate tumbles bounced about her shoulders in an array of unruly curls that framed her adorable, fair-skinned features that still managed to catch Lorcan's breath in his throat.

"I am a man, we can carry _anything_." He retorted with a playful grin, dumping his trunk alongside hers before wrapping his toned arms around her waist, pulling her figure into the curve of his. "Or can you at least try and _pretend _men can?"

"Oh if I must." She chimed in a sing-song voice before pecking her lips over his softly, her hands curling around his shirt, clenching fistfuls of the fabric.

"Could you guys wait until I leave before you suck one another's faces off?" Tuesday groaned, her dark amethyst eyes rolling in disapproval as she folded her arms over her chest impatiently.

Albus stood at her side, towering over her curved figure with his mop of jet black tangles flicking about the nape of his neck, shorter fringes of hair tickling over his bright emerald, almond-shaped eyes. His arm was threaded around her waist, his trunk in his free hand as her trunk sat at their feet. Lorcan grinned mischievously into the kiss, breaking away from Mackenzie as she blushed deep scarlet, smiling softly back at him.

"Sorry Tues." He beamed as she broke from Albus' grasp, scurrying towards her friends whilst the Potter family waited for the pair at the other end of the platform. "Have a great summer and we will miss you."

"No you won't." She retorted, tugging Mackenzie into a tight embrace before shifting her hug towards Lorcan. "You two will be too busy with each other."

"Are you saying you won't be busy with Mister Potter?" Mackenzie prodded with a smirk.

Tuesday rolled her eyes but did not deny the accusation, her eyes simply glancing towards Albus shyly before she smiled gently.

"I should get going..." She muttered as Albus picked up her chest alongside his. "Goodbye you two, I will be sending you an owl so try not to get _too _distracted."

Lorcan and Mackenzie bid their close friend goodbye before she scurried off alongside Albus after one last wave over her shoulder at the pair of Slytherins. The rest of Lorcan's comrades departed shortly, the farewells abrupt and rushed as the passageway between platform 9 and ¾ was announced to close soon. As the Flint twins flocked off to their parents, Lorcan and Mackenzie were left alone, strolling casually towards the podium against with her tall, well-built father leant against, patiently waiting for his daughter to finish up.

"I cannot wait for you to come to Italy with us." She squealed, bubbling over with excitement as she threaded her fingers through Lorcan's gently.

"Me neither." He murmured with a smile, grasping her hand back tightly. "If only I did not have to wait until next week."

"Oh don't whine, it isn't even a week to wait, it's about three days." She giggled before turning to face him and lifting herself onto the tips of her toes, her lips millimetres away from his. "We will pick you up as soon as possible. I really can't wait! But, sadly, until then, _goodbye_."

Her lips cupped his own as his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her to him, nearly lifting her from her feet to match his height. Their soft lips moved in unison as his tongue tickled along her plump bottom lip, a passionate kiss ensuing as several onlookers gawked in surprise. Mackenzie smiled as she parted from him, bidding him farewell once more–despite Lorcan's refusal to let go of her–before darting off to her father, greeting Mister Goyle pleasantly before handing him her trunk. Lorcan sighed to himself, sliding his hands into the tight pockets of his jeans as he sauntered towards the bright, platinum head of his petite mother who chatted animatedly to a couple of redheads recognisable as the Weasleys, but their gazes were elsewhere.

Lorcan followed their glances, his eyes fixating on a pair standing metres away from them, entangled in one another's embrace. Roxanne quickly pressed her lips to Lysander's, his hands tangled through her tumbling dark hair as he held his body to hers. He reluctantly released her, her dark sepia eyes glancing to the huddle of fifth year Gryffindors beside them, waiting impatiently. She grinned softly, parting from Lysander completely and trotting towards their comrades, joking with them playfully.

Lysander moved as if to follow her before halting in his tracks, his pale platinum locks swaying about the small of his back as he tilted his head towards Lorcan. His matching build was encased in a collared, persimmon orange shirt decorated in a bizarre design whilst a pair of black slacks hung about his legs, his hands slid into the pockets casually. His deep sapphire eyes returned Lorcan's gaze, yet his eyebrows did not knit together in confusion nor did Lorcan's shimmering eyes narrow into a foul glare.

Instead, both of their lips folded into small smiles, Lorcan holding up his left hand weakly in an awkward wave that Lysander happily returned. Both males nodded at one another before their gazes returned to their mother who waved at them frantically, her figure bouncing up and down in excitement alongside her unruly blonde locks. Lorcan glanced back at Lysander who gestured towards their mother who called to them impatiently, shrugging his shoulders with a wider smile that his brother returned, a silent agreement of courtesy for Lorcan and Lysander.


End file.
